Mi vida despues de ti
by Acuinipuini
Summary: James hace una apuesta en su ultimo año en Hogwarts:conquistar a Lilian Evans para despues dejarla. Termino enamorandose pero Lily descubirio toda la verdad...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: El día mas triste de mi vida.

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Mis Amigos y yo, el Gran james potter, riéndonos como desquiciados, por lo que creíamos la mejor apuesta del mundo: tendría que enamorar a la inocente, poco atractiva y regordeta lily evans. Por que ella? No lo se, supongo que era la única chica a la que consideráramos completamente pura e inocente en nuestro colegio.

_Flash back_

_Entonces quedamos así- dijo cerrando el trato, mi mejor amigo, sirius black, que en cuestión de conquistas no se quedaba atrás- te encargaras de conquistar a evans, para después romper con ella, pero acuérdate que tienes que llegar a ultima base, es decir, te tienes que acostar con ella…_

_Claro, pero ve preparando el pulidor- le conteste yo, recordándole que si llegaba a perder tendría que lustrar mi escoba por cuatro meses._

_Fin de flash back_

Así comenzó todo, en ese entonces yo tenia 17 años, y era uno de los más populares del colegio; ninguna mujer se me resistía y ningún hombre me hacia frente, pertenecía al grupo más conocido en todo howarts: los merodeadores.

Todavía sigo preguntándome como fui capaz de lastimarte, como te hice eso a ti, sigo sin entenderlo. Vivo repitiéndome que soy un idiota, un pobre imbecil que perdió a la mujer de su vida por tonterías de adolescente popular. Sin embargo este arrepentimiento no va a conseguir que vuelvas. Te fuiste, eso es un hecho, pero como olvidar todos los días que pasamos juntos, nunca voy a dejar de recordar el día que me hablaste por primera vez:

_Flash back_

_Quieres que te ayude- pregunto amable, al ver que tu, mi pequeña pelirroja, no podías llegar a los repisas mas altas de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca._

_Eh?..ah, claro- contestaste naturalmente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos. Esto era raro para mí, por que generalmente cuando le hablaba a una chica, esta se ponía en estado nerviosismo extremo y se sonrojaba; pero tú no lo hiciste. Te di el libro…_

_Gracias…- fue lo único que dijiste antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirte hacia tu mesa, la más apartada de la biblioteca._

_Estas haciendo la tarea- pregunte casualmente, acercándome a ti_

_Si-contestaste secamente_

_Te molestaría si la hacemos juntos- indague, poniendo mi sonrisa más seductora_

_Si quieres…- contestaste, sin levantar la vista del pergamino. Tu voz seguía sin demostrar sentimiento alguno._

_Fin de flash back_

Esa fue la primera, de varios encuentros en la biblioteca; al principio te mostraste dura y distante, pero al pasar el tiempo comenzaste a mostrar tu verdadera personalidad: dulce, amable y divertida. Fueron varias las ocasiones, en las cuales, le bibliotecaria nos hecho por reírnos. Pasábamos horas en las cercanías del lago, yo, escuchándote leer un libro y tú viendo como yo intentaba atrapar la snich.

Debo de ser sincero, en un principio seguí con la idea de enamorarte, pero después de un tiempo, ese objetivo paso a ser parte del pasado, ni siquiera me acordaba de el. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo, sonreía todo el tiempo, y en general no me enojaba tanto como antes, supongo que por eso no me recordaban la maldita apuesta. He de admitir que me sentía más libre y enérgico.

El tiempo paso y deje de sentir simple amistada por ti, y se que a ti, mi hermosa pelirroja, te pasaba lo mismo. La mayor parte del colegio estaba verdaderamente intrigado por mi comportamiento, sobre todo por el trato que tenia para contigo. No eras popular, ni bella…claro, en el sentido convencional, porque para mi eras la mas hermosa de las mujeres, con un carácter fuerte, no le tenias miedo a los desafíos, siempre tratabas de crecer como persona y tu persistencia era una de las cosas que mas me maravillaba.

Lo que mejor recuerdo, fue nuestro primer beso, te lo di el día de san Valentín, bajo un muerdago, en la torre de adivinación. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba nervioso; no me había pasado con nadie, y eso que bese a muchas chicas, pero por alguna razón tus labios tenía un poder especial sobre mí…

_Flash back_

_Mira!- exclamaste entusiasmada, señalándome a la lejanía fuegos artificiales, los cuales iluminaban la noche- son hermosos- comentaste en voz baja, mirando maravillada la escena_

_No tanto como tu- comente yo, con un poco de vergüenza; como era posible que me pusieras tan nervioso_

_Me miraste sorprendida y sonrojada, clavando tus ojos verde esmeralda en mí_

_Si no fueras mi amigo, te golpearía- comentaste divertida, soltando una risa nerviosa_

_No entiendo, te molesta que te diga la vedad- pregunte acercándome a ti_

_James, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy linda- comentaste como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_

_Oye, creía que eras mas inteligente- comente yo, sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos- no eres linda- seguí diciendo, y pude ver que en tus ojos algo se apagaba, por eso me apresure a añadir- eres hermosa lily, y si los demás no pueden ver tu belleza allá ellos- finalice con una sonrisa, a la cual tu respondiste con una mirada llena de ternura y agradecimiento._

_Gracias- dijiste, cortando la conexión que se había formado en nuestras miradas_

_Por que- pregunte yo, colocándome a tu lado_

_Por ser mi amigo- contestaste y me abrazaste. Hasta el día de hoy puedo sentir tu dulce aroma a vainilla y tu tibio calor. Tenerte en mis brazos se sentía tan correcto, tan normal._

_Poco a poco fuimos separándonos y en eso me doy cuenta que estamos bajo un muerdago, colgado en el marco de la ventana, tu también te das cuenta y te sonrojas a mas no poder, tratas de separarte , pero yo no te lo permito. Te tome del rostro con las dos manos, mientras tú me miras entre sorprendida y nerviosa, fui acortando la distancia que nos separa y antes de sellar tus labios con los míos te dije: te quiero lily. En ese momento termine de eliminar la distancia que nos separaba, sabia dulce, no sabría decir bien que era, pero era muy dulce._

_Estuvimos bastante tiempo besándonos, hasta que por fin nos separamos. Volvimos a la sala común de gryffindor muy callados, pero a partir de ese día, tú fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo._

_Fin de flash back_

El rumor de nuestro noviazgo se corrió como pólvora, y todos se sorprendieron enormemente. Sin embargo eso no me importo, era feliz a tu lado y no me importaba lo que dijesen los demás. El año escolar paso muy rápido y nuestro ultimo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería estaba llegando a su fin.

Un día antes de marcharnos, recibí una nota: te espero en el armario de escobas del tercer piso….- A decir verdad en un principio creí que era tuya, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, no encontraba razón alguna para que citaras en ese lugar a esas horas, a menos…no, no era posible, tu nunca lo harías por "eso". A la hora de el encuentro baje, con la capa invisible y me dirigí al lugar señalado. Estuve esperando durante unos diez minutos, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme:

_Flash back_

_Donde crees que vas- pregunto sensual, una voz ya conocida, tomando mi brazo derecho_

_Marlen- susurre yo al encontrarme con una rubia de ojos marrones, muy hermosa_

_La misma, guapo- contesto ella, acercándoseme, yo en un afán de alejarme retrocedí pero me tome con un armario_

_Cu…cuando volviste- pregunte extrañado, ella se había ido de intercambio hacia cinco meses a Francia. Hasta el momento de su partida habíamos sido muy buenos "amigos", se podría decir que ella mi novia del mes._

_En la mañana- contesto Marlen, sacándole importancia- pero no quise hablar contigo hasta ahora, tenía que cerciorarme de algo…_

_Que cosa?- respondí, un tanto nervioso, por la cercanía de la chica._

_Se anda diciendo por ahí que te pusiste de novio- comento ella con burla- con nada mas ni nada menos que con la rarita de evans_

_No la llames así!!- exclame molesto, logrando safarme de la situación_

_Entonces es cierto, pero según me contaron estas con ella por una apuesta- siguió diciendo_

_Eso era en un principio no voy a negártelo, pero…- no me dejo terminar_

_No me vas a salir con que te enamoraste de semejante esperpento, james, te conozco- se burlo Marlen, y volvió a acercárseme- tu no eres de esos, no crees en el amor, al igual que yo, sabes que el sexo opuesto solo sirve a para una cosa- comento bajando una de sus manos a…_

_No lo creo!- exclame yo, tomando su mano , sin dejarla terminar su recorrido- amo a lily... además como te enteraste de la apuesta- pregunto interesado, quien haya sido, le romperé la cara…_

_Peter, me lo dijo- contesto con naturalidad- él esta muy preocupado por…_

_En eso la puerta del aula se abre dando paso a:_

_James...- preguntaste extrañada, mi pequeña pelirroja, nos veías confundida_

_Eh!? Lily…- exclame yo soltando a Marlen, y dirigiéndome hacia ti_

_Que haces por aquí evans- pregunto Marlen con desprecio- No de verías estar en tu cama? las niñas buenas se acuestan antes de las diez…- siguió burlándose_

_Quería hablarte y peter me dijo que estarías aquí- me respondio lily, ignorando a la rubia- si quieres me voy…_

_NO!!- exclame alarmado yo_

_Si!, evans vete, nos interrumpiste en algo bien importante- comento Marlen, acercándoseme por tercera vez en la noche_

_Que quiere decir- preguntaste confundida_

_Cierto que tu no entiendes de estas cosas, evans, y no es extraño, quien querría tocarte a Ti- comento con maldad la rubia-no eres mas que una…_

_Basta ya!- grite enojado, no permitiría que la Ravenclaw insultara a mi lily_

_Déjala que siga, james- cortaste tu, enfrentando a Marlen- que sucede, se te olvido el insulto que estabas por soltarme…_

_No es eso evans, es que me das tanta pena, que no se si decírtelo- comento la rubia con malicia_

_De que hablas, no tengo por que darte lastima- comento lily, sacada_

_En serio quieres que te lo diga?_

_No creo que…-trate de pararla, pero ya era demasiado tarde_

_El esta jugando contigo, no eres mas que una apuesta- le soltó de una, yo estaba expectante, temía por tu reacción_

_Eso no es cierto- dijiste con naturalidad- no es cierto, james?- buscaste mi apoyo, el cual no pude darte, por alguna razón no podía pronunciar palabra_

_James…- volviste a llamarme, pero se te notaba más vacilante_

_Es cierto…- corte yo, no fue mi intención herirte, pero en algún momento tendrías que enterarte de la verdad…_

_No es cierto- murmuraste, con voz quebrada_

_Abre los ojos evans, date cuenta la clase de perdedora que eres- dijo Marlen, regocijándose al verte tan lastimada; En mi vida hubiera creído que cupiera tanta tristeza en una mirada._

_Lily…- trate de decirte algo_

_No diste nada, solo saliste por la puerta, sin siquiera mirarme. No podría decir por que no te seguí en ese momento, simplemente no podía moverme…soy un imbecil…_

_Fin de Flash back_

Cuando llegue a la torre de gryffindor, quise buscarte, pero no te encontré, por ninguna parte, es como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. Al otro día, en el tren, hice el mismo intento, con los mismos resultados. Esa noche fue la última vez que te vi.

De eso ya hace cuatro años y heme aquí, siendo blanco de los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, como una de las personas que derroto al temible Lord voldemort. Puedo escuchar los gritos de cientos de fanáticas histéricas, como me gustaría que entre ellas estuvieras tú para darme unas palabras de felicitaciones, pero por sobre todas las cosas: para poder explicarte lo que paso realmente…

Continuara …..

porfis!! dejen su opinion, asi sabre si lo continuo o no..

besos!!

grisel


	2. La nueva lily Evans

Capitulo 2: La nueva lily evans

Vemos un despacho finamente decorado, con un gran escritorio cerca de un ventanal que da a la calle. Sentada en la silla de este escritorio, trabaja una mujer de pelo rojo fuego, atado prolijamente en un rodete, sus antejos de marco fino, se deslizan por la punta de su nariz y sus ojos verde, inquietos, vagan a través de la pagina del informe.

Dios! Que cansada que estoy- pensó quitando la vista del papel; miró por la ventana, la nieve caía armoniosa sobre la calle- mejor sigo mañana- murmuró lily evans, parándose y acomodando su pulcro traje armani color negro. Se miró en un espejo que había por ahí; se podría decir que había cambiado bastante desde hogwarts. Su pelo, el cual antes era un tanto alborotado, ahora era prolijamente alisado y puesto en un rodete, su figura se acentuó más, había adelgazado bastante. Pero lo que mas cambio en esta pelirroja, era su mirada, la cual antes expresaba ternura, confianza y amabilidad, ahora reflejaba dos grandes muros de hielo, un muro irrompible. Y por eso se ganó el nombre de _la reina del hielo_ entre sus colegas, nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno- como cuando no conocía a potter- pensó con amargura. Ese nombre, maldita sea, por que tenia que acordase de se nombre justo ahora?

Caminó hasta la entrada y tomó su abrigo negro, para después salir de su despacho. Las calles de Paris eran muy alegres, sobre todo en esta época del año, todos comían o tomaban algo, en las cafeterías de por ahí, celebrando que era navidad y se acercaba el año nuevo. Para lily, eso era meramente formal, ya que le daba lo mismo que fueran estas festividades. Su vida se limitaba al trabajo y su gata anubis. No tenía vida social, y no quería tenerla, no después de haber sufrido como lo hizo hacia cuatro años…

_Flash back_

_Era de noche, un día antes de nuestra partida, era nuestro ultimo año en hogwarts, en eso me doy cuenta que se me había olvidado de contarte que mi familia se había mudado; por lo tanto y sin mas demoras te fui a buscar a tu habitación, toque la puerta y.._

_Que deseas- preguntó un tanto osco, tu amigo peter_

_Quería hablar con james, esta- pregunte yo, sin entender la actitud del joven._

_No…- contestó cortante, segundos después dijo- pero si quieres puedes encontrarlo en el armario de escobas del tercer piso…- no se por que, pero sentí un deje de malicia en su voz_

_Esta bien, gracias- comente yo, dirigiéndome hacia la sala común, te iría a buscar…_

_Camine durante algunos minutos, hasta llegar al aula en donde te encontrabas, abrí la puerta y…_

_James…?- exclame yo, confundida, al verte muy pegado a una chica, a la cual reconocí como Marlen Suliban de Ravenclaw_

_Eh!?...lily- exclamaste tu, alejándote de ella y viniendo hacia mi_

_Que haces por aquí evans- preguntó Marlen con desprecio- No de verías estar en tu cama? las niñas buenas se acuestan antes de las diez…- siguió burlándose_

_Quería hablarte y peter me dijo que estarías aquí- te respondí, ignorando a la rubia- si quieres me voy…_

_NO!!- exclamaste alarmado _

_Si!, evans vete, nos interrumpiste en algo bien importante- comentó Marlen, acercándosele a james ._

_Que quiere decir- pregunte confundida_

_Cierto que tu no entiendes de estas cosas, evans, y no es extraño, quien querría tocarte a Ti- comentó con maldad la rubia-no eres mas que una…_

_Basta ya!- gritaste enojado_

_Déjala que siga, james- corte enfrentando a Marlen- que sucede, se te olvido el insulto que estabas por soltarme…_

_No es eso evans, es que me das tanta pena, que no se si decírtelo- comentó la rubia con malicia_

_De que hablas, no tengo por que darte lastima- comente yo, sacada_

_En serio quieres que te lo diga?_

_No creo que…-trataste de pararla, pero ya era demasiado tarde_

_El esta jugando contigo, no eres mas que una apuesta- soltó de una, Marlen_

_Eso no es cierto- dije con naturalidad- no es cierto, james?- busque tu apoyo, el cual no me diste, por alguna razón no pronunciabas palabra_

_James…- volví a llamarte, pero se me notaba más vacilante_

_Lo siento…- cortaste tu, bajando la mirada._

_No es cierto- murmure, con voz quebrada_

_Abre los ojos evans, date cuenta la clase de perdedora que eres- dijo Marlen, regocijándose al verme tan lastimada; Esto no podía estar pasándome, no era cierto…_

_Lily…- trataste de llamarme, pero yo no te hice caso, me retire del lugar sin decir palabra alguna._

_Después de eso, me dirigí a mi habitación, tome mi baúl y fui al despacho del director…_

_Toc toc_

_Adelante- oí que decían_

_Buenas noches, señor, disculpe que venga a esta hora- comente yo, al mismo tiempo que dumbledore me hacia una seña para que me sentara_

_De que se trata- preguntó con su acostumbrada voz tranquila_

_Necesito irme antes- dije yo sin rodeos-mí. .a mi madre la operarán mañana a la mañana-en realidad lo harían a la noche, pero necesitaba irme de allí lo antes posible- y me preguntaba si…_

_Podría irse antes- terminó de decir el hombre-…sabe que eso no puedo concedérselo- contestó- pero…tratándose de una de las mejores alumnas, por no decir la mejor, le permitiré retirarse antes, su casa esta conectada por polvos flu, verdad?_

_Si señor…- conteste yo-_

_Bien…-_

_Fin de flash back_

Ese fue el último día que te vi, y doy gracias a dios por eso. Sin embargo, de regreso en mi casa, durante mucho tiempo seguí pensando: No, eso no era verdad, tu no pudiste hacerme eso a mi…por que? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, aunque ahora todo encajaba. Hacia días que algunas chicas de varias casas me decían que yo no era mas que un juego para ti, que todo era una broma, al principio creí que todo era una mala pasada de ellas, ya que estaban envidiosas, pero con el pasar del tiempo, me pregunte por que me ayudaste ese día en la biblioteca, que te impulso a hacerlo; en tu vida me habías dirigido la palabra, es mas, ni siquiera me habías mirado…por que tan de repente ese interés?. Pero como una buena estupida enamorada, me dije a mi misma que todo eran fantasías mías, alimentadas por la maldad de esas recelosas fans, que no podían soportar que tú te hubieras fijado en mí, no por mi aspecto físico, son en mi forma de ser. Que estupida que fui, lo reconozco, pero no va a pasar nunca más, nadie volverá a burlarse de mí esa forma.

Llegó a su departamento, el cual esta situado en un lindo barrio, uno de los mejores, por así decirlo. Y no era para menos, ella era la embajadora de Inglaterra en Francia, desde hace ya dos años; sus buenas calificaciones hicieron posible esto, aunque he de decir que no era su mas grande ilusión, es mas, ella quería ser auror, pero el solo echo de tener que volver a ver james potter se le hizo bastante excusa para renunciar a su sueño.

Hola anubis- exclamó al ver a su hermosa gatita color chocolate, descansando sobre su sillón favorito, junto a la chimenea.

Se moría de hambre, por lo tanto fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, al mismo tiempo estaba sacando unas cosas de la alacena, se dio cuenta de que había dejado el periódico en la mesa. Mientras se preparaba la comida, comenzó a ojearlo; cual fue su sorpresa al verlo en primer plano, saludando junto con otros ocho aurors y dumbledore: "Los héroes del mundo mágico". A decir verdad le sorprendió bastante, por que ella sabía que voldemort había sido derrotado, pero nunca creyó que "él" estuviera en el grupo selecto que lo derroto. Miro una vez más la portada con la foto y lo tiro a la basura; y pensó: en donde debes estar…james potter.

Oye james…-

…..-

james!!- escuchó que lo hablaban

Que sucede- preguntó él, dejando de mirar fijamente el fuego de la chimenea de su casa.

Hace cinco minutos que te estoy llamando- comentó molesto sirius, mirándolo y tratando de averiguar que estaba pensando- no me digas que estas pensando otra vez en ella?

Si no quieres, no te lo digo- cortó james, de mala manera; sabía perfectamente que él solo preguntaba, pero es que la angustia que lo llena cada vez que se acordaba de lily…era inexplicable. Que estará haciendo ella ahora, que habrá seguido? Se habrá casado?...dios el solo pensar que puede ser de otro le ponía los pelos de punta!

James- exclamó remus, desde uno de los sillones- debes tratar de olvidarla, será lo mejor…

Ya lo se- contestó el joven potter, con voz cancina-pero no puedo- siguió diciendo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el pelo, desordenándolo.

Seguramente ella ya lo olvido james- opinó sirius, mirando por la ventana- tu debes seguir con tu vida, como ella debe haber echo.

Después de una rica cena, se fue a duchar, estaba muy cansada y estresada, el baño le vino como anillo al dedo. Terminó de ponerse el pijama y se acostó. Durante un buen rato miró el techo sin pensar en nada en particular, pero después comenzó a caer en un estado de sueño, hasta que….

Escuchó un pequeño sonido desde la puerta principal de su departamento, por lo tanto bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido alguno, y se fue corriendo hasta llegar a un sillón donde reposaba la capa con la varita. La tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió sigilosa hacia el living. Volvió a escuchar un ruido, parecían que eran varios, pero no se iba a intimidar…logro acomodarse cerca de la puerta que daba a la cocina y pudo verlos perfectamente desde ahí, eran cuatro encapuchados…en ese momento se dio cuenta que no eran otros que …- mortifagos…- susurró en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Ellos advirtieron su presencia y comenzaron a tirarle varios crucio , sin embargo pudo esquivarlos con facilidad. Además ella no se quedó atrás, también conjuro sus propios hechizos, dándole a dos de ellos; con esta oportunidad, tomó a la gata y salió del departamento, de alguna manera tenia que conseguir ayuda, podía defenderse pero eran los suficientes como para derrotarla y era sabido que este tipo de personas no tenia piedad con los sangres no puras. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar a la calle, miró para ambos lados y cruzó, en dirección a un callejón en el cual había un traslator. Faltaban solo tres metros para que lograra tocarlo pero…

Donde crees que vas- oyó preguntar, al mismo tiempo que una mano tiraba de su pelo; fue tanta la fuerza que hizo, que la tiro al piso- tu no deberías estar en un puesto tan importante- supuso que lo decía por su nombramiento como embajadora- No me escuchaste maldita sangre sucia!!- exclamó con desprecio, tomándola del rostro- no eres mas que basura, y como tal te mata…

Expelliarmus!! – el tipo que la tenia agarrada del cabello, salio disparado contra una de las paredes del callejón-Estas bien?

Eh…?...- ella no sabia que decir, seguía perdida.

Señor, nos mando a llamar- preguntó, cortésmente Remus Lupin, entrando en el despacho junto con sus compañeros potter y black

Si señores- contestó un hombre robusto, de pelo negro y abundante barba-En la noche de ayer, hubo varios intento de asesinato, comandados por los seguidores de voldemort- siguió diciendo- por suerte no se llevaron acabo…

En donde sucedieron- preguntó interesado black; ya era sabido que los mortifagos atacaban de noche, pero nunca pasaba de un intento

Dos en Inglaterra, y uno en Francia- contestó el hombre- Los primeros fueron: Hilary Princenton gerente de una importante compañía de productos muggles, comercializados en el mundo mágico. La segunda victima, Virginia Hamilton hija de un importante magnate, propietario de una cadena de hoteles y por ultimo…Lilian Evans, embajadora en Francia.

…perdone, me podría repetir el ultimo nombre- preguntó el joven potter, casi tartamudeando, no podía ser era ella

lilian evans, la conocen?-

Fue compañera nuestra en howarts- contestó rápidamente sirius, al ver que su amigo estaba tan impresionado que no lograba decir palabra

Es una lastima realmente- comentó el hombre

Perdón señor, no entendemos- preguntó remus, sin comprender los que decía el hombre

Ella iba a entrar para ser auror- comentó el hombre- sin embargo a ultimo momento no se presento, es mas, dumbledore me hablo sobre ella…pero parece ser que a ultimo momento se arrepintió; es una verdadera lastima, por que su historial académico era intachable, por no decir sin precedentes

Si, ella siempre fue muy aplicada- comentó james, con melancolía, sin darse cuenta

Bueno, a lo que íbamos- comentó su jefe- tendrán que cuidarlas, serán trasladadas mañana por la tarde, necesitan protección, si los mortifagos están tras ellas deben tener una razón de peso para eso. Ustedes, y dos compañeros mas, fueron asignados a esta misión, en la mañana les llegaran los detalles, pueden marcharse.

Continuara…

Gracias por todos los mensajes que dejaron, subí el capitulo lo mas rápido que pude, espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo lily y james volverán a verse…nuevos sentimientos olvidados comienzan a despertar…

Me despido. Grisel

**VeRiTo: **me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, ya que es la primera dramática que escribo(casi todos los fics que hice son cómicos), así que no estaba segura si era buena. Te mando un saludo!

**Lilychan:**- gracias por el halago, me hace mucha ilusión que sea de tu agrado. Cariños!!

**Nadir-Blue: **tienes razón, es una de las razones por la que lo hice, generalmente ponen a lily como una joven hermosa…y no dijo que este mal, yo lo he hecho, pero quería ver como quedaría como alguien poco atractivo. Besos!!

**Lucre: **si, ya se que es muy injusto lo que hizo james, pero es parte de la trama…lily esta cambiada, ahora falta que él la vea. Nos leemos!

**FernandaRozner:** - con tantos pedidos quien podría negarse? Me alegro que te guste, y tienes razón, es triste (me agarro en una época medio melancólica) pero aun así es tierno…- o por lo menos a mi me parece. Saludos!

**JeSsY WeAsLeY:** Espero que este capitulo te haya quitado la intriga…o te deje con mas?jajaja no me hagas caso. Gracias por review!

**Raipotter: **;; tan triste lo hice?...no me había dado cuenta. Aquí tienes el cap 2 espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Besitos!!

**Kgs: ** en serio? A decir vedad yo no conozco ninguna canción con esta trama…o parecida, claro esta. Tienes razón, Marlen es esa típica piedra en el zapato, que se te mete cuando menos lo esperas, con respecto a peter, bueno, es peter, que mas podríamos esperar de él? La respuesta a tu pregunta de si james le gano a voldemort, sip, en esta historia si, creo que la hace mas interesante ya que no tiene un futuro marcado. Y pasando a lo último, ya vimos como es lily ahora, aunque hay que seguir descubriendo ya que no todo es lo que parece. Cariños!

**LUCY: ** tienes razón, como pudo decirle…la verdad…-° suena feo , pero en resumen es lo que hizo, lo que estuvo mal es que ella se lo haya dicho. Espero no haberme tardado al subirlo. Gracias por el rr!!0

**Cindy: **lo de cambiada y guapa, si se hizo, pero habrá que ver de que manera hace sufrir al bonito de james, así que no pienses que eres mala, por que técnicamente, james se merece todo lo que le va a pasar (no piense s que no lo quiero, es mas es mi merodeador preferido, pero es no quita lo que hizo, o si?)


	3. Nosotros, los de ahora, ya no somos los ...

Capitulo 3: Nosotros, los de ahora, ya no somos los de antes…

Una joven de cabellos negros, ojos dorados y fríos, miraba expectante a ambos lados. Se encontraba en un aeropuerto, acompañada por dos personas, que parecían guardaespaldas

Cuando nos iremos- preguntó malhumorada, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar

Pronto, señorita Hamilton- contestó uno de los hombres.

Ella era hija del dueño de una cadena de hoteles, que tenían sucursales en todo el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle; Se podía decir que era la típica niñita mimada papá(a pesar de tener 19 años recién cumplidos), obtenía todo cuando y como quería, no le interesaba las opiniones de los demás. Al mismo tiempo era una persona muy fría; su padre, por más mimos que le daba, siempre eran materiales, y pasaba poco tiempo con ella; en cuanto a su madre, ella había fallecido cuando Virginia tenía 4 años, así que recordaba muy poco.

Allá viene- exclamó uno de los guardias

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sirius Black, yo me haré cargo de…- quiso presentarse el nuevo protector, pero…

Como se atreve a hacerme esperar de esa manera- exclamó furiosa la joven, no se iba a llevar de arriba, haberla dejado todo ese tiempo…

Solo fueron…20 minutos- contestó el joven black

De MI vida…- volvió a decir de manera molesta- esto lo van a saber sus superiores…he…como se llama- preguntó la chica

Es así todo el tiempo- preguntó en un susurro sirius, al ver como la chica sacaba su celular

Lo compadecemos- le contestó de la misma manera uno de los guardaespaldas

Mientras tanto, en una estación de autobús

Un joven de 21 años, caminaba por uno de los pasillos del la terminal, en busca de una chica, en eso divisa a una joven de su misma edad, pelo rubio rojizo, alta, de piel blanca y ojos color almendra. Era gerente en una empresa de comercio, a pesar de su corta edad, todos la creían una de las mejores empresarias de la historia, era muy astuta y buena negociante, nunca se le escapaba ningún cliente. En cuanto a su vida personal, sus padres habían muerto durante un ataque de mortifagos hacia 2 años y ella se había encerrado en su mundo de negocios…

Usted debe ser…- quiso preguntar la muchacha

Remus lupin, seré su guardián…- contestó dándole la mano, en forma de saludo, para después ayudarla con las maletas

Mucho gusto, Hilary Princenton- se presentó formalmente la joven

En ese momento, en el mismo aeropuerto de antes

Vemos como una gran formaron de uniformados, rodean a una muchacha de 21años, esta lleva un traje negro, su mirada es determinante y fría mira para todas partes en busca de alguien; camina con decisión hacia la sala de espera del mismo aeropuerto.

Será ella- preguntó un hombre de unos 28 años, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos celestes

Supongo, quien mas tendría tanta seguridad- le siguió otro, una tanto mas grande, de 35 años, pelo rubio y ojos verdes- tu que dices james…

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que el joven potter, tenia la mirada fija en la pelirroja que se aproximaba con paso decidido hacia ellos.

Buenas tardes - exclamó fríamente la joven al acercarse- Lilian Evans..

Mark Hilton- se presentó el primero- mis compañeros Martín Stevenson y James Potter

Un gusto- saludó ella de manera tajante

Permítanos escoltarla hasta su nueva residencia- comentó el señor Stevenson, tomando las maletas de ella. Lily solo asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia sus guardias- pueden retirarse…- estos asistieron y se fueron por donde vinieron.

Punto de vista de Lily, minutos antes.

No puedo creer que mi maldita suerte me lleve hacia ti una vez mas, como es posible! De todos los aurores que existen, justo tu tenias que ser el asignado…maldigo a mi suerte, y te maldigo a ti, no puedo ni explicar el odio que me embarga; mas sin embargo, no demostrare nada, he cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, en donde apenas llegue a mi casa, me largue a llorar y durante días estuve muy deprimida. Ahora manejo mis emociones, y sabré como comportarme ante tu presencia. Pasamos a la sala de espera y diviso a tres hombres, uno de ellos me señala con la mirada y comenta algo con sus compañeros, supongo que será los encargados de escoltarme hasta mi nuevo domicilio.

Buenas noches, lilian evans- exclame al llegar a su lado. Ellos también se presentaron, sin embargo potter no decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos; todavía se atreve a mirarme a la cara después de lo que hizo, maldito imbecil….quien hubiera pensado que te llegaría a odiar como lo hago en este momento, si por ti fui capaz de alejarme de mi único amigo

_Flash back_

_Así que estas saliendo con el presumido de potter- comento mi único "conocido" hasta entonces._

_Severus, no le digas así…- me queje yo, mientras acomodaba las cosas en mi mochila._

_Es que no lo creo, me es difícil imaginar que siendo la persona mas inteligente en todo el colegio, salgas con semejante tarado- contestaste molesto._

_Él no es malo Severus, arrogante tal vez, pero no malo, si lo conocieras…- quise convencerte_

_Ni lo sueñes lily, detesto a ese idiota, y no se que habrá echo, pero la antigua evans también lo hubiera odiado- comentaste recordando los tiempos que la que creía que james potter no tenia mas que una vida bastante monótona y estupida, se preguntaran como uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio tenia ese tipo de vida, fácil: en las primeras horas teníamos clase, en la tarde jugaba con la snitch y por la noche se encontraba con chicas, ese era su plan del día…desde que lo conozco._

_Pero si solo hicieras el esfuerzo de conocerlo…- volví a insistir_

_Ni lo sueñes lily, y de ahora en mas no quiero tener nada que ver con la novia semanal de potter…- cortaste de manera fría. A partir de ese día no me volviste a dirigir la palabra, y eso que eras mí mejor amigo…en realidad, mi único amigo…_

_Fin de flash back_

Arruiné la única relación de amistad que tuve en toda mi vida por ti, y como me lo pagaste…jugando conmigo, riéndote de mi a mis espaldas…pero eso no volverá a pasar, creeme, llevo mucho tiempo pensando que haría si alguna vez te volviera a ver y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la desaprovechare .

Después de unos segundos, que para ellos dos parecieron eternos, uno de los hombres hablo. Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el automóvil que les serviría de transporte.

Permítame…-dijo cortésmente james abriendo la puerta trasera del auto, sin dejar de mirarla, estaba mas bonita que nunca, no podía creer su suerte, estaba junto a ella, aunque lily se comportara muy lejana, eso no importaba en este momento, estaba junto a ella y eso era todo lo que le interesaba.

La pelirroja, no dijo nada, se metió al auto y se acomodo lo mas cercana posible a la puerta, cosa que no se pudieran rozar "por accidente" en ningún momento. El viaje fue tranquilo, y bastante silencioso, hasta que uno de los protectores dijo:

Y tienen alguna pista de porque la atacaron- preguntó; sus pares en Francia estaban mas adelantados con la investigación.

Todavía no…- contestó la joven, sin ánimos- lo más probable sea que no pueden darse a la idea de que su amo haya muerto, por lo tanto buscan con quien descargar su ira, y quien mejor que los que no son sangre pura…- finalizó con voz fría.

Es lo mas probable- contestó el que estaba manejando

Eso fue lo único que dijeron durante todo el viaje, que habrá durado una hora. Cuando se detuvieron y bajaron del automóvil, lily pudo apreciar una gran mansión, de aspecto lúgubre muy alejada de todo lo que se podría llamar civilización.

Este será su hogar hasta que podamos resolver este problema- comentó mark Hilton, sacando las cosas del baúl del auto. Entraron, y lo primero que vieron fue un extenso hall, desde este se podía acceder al piso superior por una ancha escalera de mármol. A los costados había una abertura que daba paso al recibidor principal (del lado derecho) y del otro lado conducía a un salón con un inmenso piano, color negro. Decorado con finas reliquias echas en oro puro. De repente desde el piso superior alguien exclamo:

Llegaron…que les paso- preguntó el joven remus lupin, al mismo tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras y se acercaba a sus compañeros.

Mucho transito…- contestó Martín Stevenson, sin darle importancia al asunto

Ah…perdone- exclamó el joven auror, al ver a la pelirroja que lo miraba distante- remus lupin…- se presento ofreciéndole la mano

Lilian evans- contestó ella, dándole la mano, su voz no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, al contrario que sus ojos que era dos témpanos de hielo.

Debe estar cansada- comentó uno de los guardianes- la llevaremos hacia su habitación, señorita- dijo lo mas amablemente posible, a lo que lily solo contesto con una movimiento positivo de cabeza. Mientras que mark y martín acompañaban a la joven, hacia el primer piso de la casa, remus pregunto:

Estas bien…- indagó al ver a su amigo casi en transe

Es ella…- exclamó por lo bajo james, sin dejar de mirar en dirección en donde segundos antes se encontraba la pelirroja, antes de doblar en uno de los pasillos- mi lily….

Mientras tanto, en una habitación

Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo- comentó sirius, tratando de sonar tranquilo, esa niñita ya lo había sacado de quicio

No se haga el amable, se perfectamente que piensa que soy una mimadita de papá- comentó fría, virginia- y para serle sincera…no me interesa…ahora váyase, que necesito dormir…- dijo antes de mirarlo de mala manera y tomando uno de sus tantos bolsos.

El joven auror no se hizo esperar y salió lo más rápido que pudo, si estaba un segundo mas allí, le gritaría unas cuantas verdades a esa mimada. En ese mismo momento se cruzó con sus compañeros que estaba acompañados por una mujer muy bonita de rojos cabellos.

Black…cuanto tiempo- exclamó con compañerismo mark, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano del animago.

Desde la batalla- contestó sirius, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa- y la señorita es…- preguntó mirando a lily.

Lilian evans- contestó la joven, por tercera vez en el día.

A decir verdad padfoot se sorprendió bastante, no era ni la sombra de lo que era hacia cuatro años, se notaba muchísimo que había bajado de peso y su figura reflejaba muy acentuadas curvas agregándole que la maraña de pelo que anteriormente tapaba parte de la cara ya no existía, sino que estaba prolijamente agarrado en una coleta detrás de la cabeza dejando ver un muy refinado rostro.

Este será su cuarto- comentó martín, abriendo la puerta en frente de la habitación de la adolescente caprichosa

Gracias…- contestó lily, adentrándose al lugar y encontrando una cama de dos plazas con dosel, acomodada a la izquierda del cuarto, en frente de esta, estaba un gran escritorio de algarrobo, con terminaciones en bronce, estaba contigua al baño. Y una gran ventana frente a la joven dejaba entrar las últimas luces del día.

Cualquier cosa que necesite…- se ofreció mark-…por favor, siéntase como en su casa

Lily solo asistió con la cabeza y segundos después la puerta era cerrada. La muchacha comenzó a desempacar su interminable colección de trajes, pero en eso sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, ella la limpió incrédula, la miro en su mano por unos segundos, sin pensar en nada… antes de largarse a llorar.

Continuara….

Hola! Que les pareció el reencuentro? En el próximo capitulo se vera mas de lo que fue la relación de james y lily y por fin se dirigirán la palabra después de lo sucedido hacia cuatro años.

Besos! Grisel!

**Fernanda Rozner:** ;.; no me mates! Sino como sigo con la historia? Espero no haberme tardado tanto con la actualización. Besos!

**Favila Thyferra: **loca estoy!! No necesito de lápiz y papel para parecer! XD. Lo de si james cumplió con la apuesta, pues se vera en el siguiente capitulo, así que quedara eso hasta la próxima actualización. No te preocupes, lily se va a cobrar con creses todo el dolor que james le causó. Gracias por el review!

**danna-potter: **D me hace mucha ilusión que te guste!. Tienes razón, pobrecita de lily, desde un principio ya la hice pasar un mal rato, pero todo mejorara o no? XD mejor me callo! Con respecto a lo del final que les dio Rowling, sip, me salgo de ese final. Cariños!

**Flor-Dany-Anahi: **D muchas gracias por el cumplido! Tratare de pasar por tu fic mientras subo esto. Saludos!

**silmarwen754: **tienes razón un poco de pena da james…XD pero no mucha, al fin y al cabo el fue él que apostó, así que se merece todo lo que le pase de aquí en adelante! jojojo que mala soy…XD no me hagas caso, no tome la pastillita. O.O tan mal te cayo Marlen?(la mala)pues…no se si pueda matarla, pero lo intentare! Te agradezco el rr!

**Andreina: **me alegra que te guste, gracias por el review!!. D

**Rai kristin: **wenas!!sip, este y el anterior estuvieron un poquito mas largos, tratare de hacerlos así, aunque todavía no me decido…mejor dejo de aburrirte con mis divagaciones uu. Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado! Cariños!!!!

**Raipotter: **te agradezco el cumplido D! El encuentro entre estos dos fue bastante "silencioso" como habrás podido ver, pero en el prox. Por fin conversaran…jojojo pobrecitos lo que les tengo preparado! Kisses!!

**Lucre: **en este capitulo no se hablaron pero creeme que lily no se va a quedar con todo lo que tiene para decirle…;.; pobre james! Nos leemos!!

**Anahil176**: aquí tienes el capitulo tres, espero que te halla gustado. Besos!

**Tate: **espero no haberme tardado tanto en subir el chap, tienes razón, es muy triste, pero como dijiste forma parte de la trama.

**FLor: **realmente te parece que es original?!- gracias! Como dije anteriormente el choque mas importante entre estos dos se vera en el próximo cap, así que Habrá que esperar…Gracias halago, tu también cuídate!

**Flor: **A mi también me pareció bonito el nombre Marlen, lastima que se lo tuve que poner a una perra…jajaja que mala, con respecto a peter, bueno él es él…así que otra cosa no podemos esperar…nos vemos!

**ANA: **espero que este capitulo haya saciado tus expectativas, te agradezco muchísimo por dejar review! Besitos!!

**Ayda merodeadora: **aquí tienes el chap, espero que te guste! Saludos! :)


	4. Los recuerdos son solo eso, recuerdos

Capitulo 4: los recuerdos son solo eso…recuerdos.

Un joven de cabellos rebeldes estaba acostado boca arriba sobre su cama, la habitación estaba sumida en un completo silencio y oscuridad. Pensaba en ella, su pequeña pelirroja, la cual se encontraba a unas tres habitaciones de la de él. Que estará haciendo en este momento, habrá sentido lo que él cuando la vio, esa sensación de que una gran descarga eléctrica recorría su columna y lo dejaba atontado? Una cosa era segura, seguía amándola como en el pasado, ese sentimiento en vez de calmarse y desparecer a través de esos años no había echo mas que arraigarse en su corazón…

_Flash back_

_En pocas palabras…- pregunto uno de mis mejores amigos, remus lupin_

_La amo…- conteste yo sin ninguna vergüenza, era un echo, esa joven medio desalineada, de largos y enredados cabellos pelirrojos y ojos exóticamente verdes me había conquistado. Es difícil de creer, que yo, el conquistador numero uno de hogwarts se hubiera enamorado._

_Se lo dirás…- me pregunto de nuevo._

_Es lo que pienso hacer justo esta noche- comente acomodando mi camisa; tendría una cita con lily, en el día de la fecha ella cumplía años. Todo estaba listo, cenaríamos a la luz de las velas en la casa de los gritos, la cual previamente yo había arreglado y decorado para la ocasión._

_Después de un rato baje a la sala común, en donde quedamos encontrarnos. No tuve que esperar mucho ya que cinco minutos después de estar mirando el fuego, bajabas por las escaleras, llevabas un vestido color azul noche, bastante simple, pero aun así te quedaba espectacular._

_Hola- saludaste un poco tímida, al mismo tiempo que un tenue color rojo cubría tus mejillas al sentir mi mirada sobre ti._

_Te tengo una sorpresa…- te susurre al oído, mientras te abrazaba._

_Que es-preguntaste ansiosa_

_No tendría gracia si te lo dijera…vamos- comenté yo antes de darte un beso fugas y tomar de tu mano para que me siguieras._

_Pudimos salir del castillo sin ningún problema, gracias al mapa del merodeador. Después de entrar por el sauce boxeador y recorrer un pasillo lleno de telarañas pudimos llegar a la entrada de la casa._

_Ten cuidado- te dije al subir las escaleras que daban al primer piso- algunos escalones están medio flojos. _

_Una vez arriba entramos en una habitación bastante amplia, que a diferencia de las demás, se encontraba finamente decorada: había una mesa para dos en el centro de esta, un sillón bastante cómodo del lado derecho y una vista muy bonita al pueblo…_

_Esto es…- exclamaste asombrada- es precioso james, gracias!- me regalaste tu mejor sonrisa y me abrazaste. _

_Fin de flash back_

Toc toc

James!!- se escuchó que decían detrás de la puerta- permiso!- finalizó su mejor amigo, sirius black, adentrándose en la habitación

Que ocurre- preguntó el joven potter, levantándose de su cama

Es hora de comer james, mejor baja- comentó sirius, encendiendo la luz

Ella, estará allí- preguntó dudoso el animago, refiriéndose a lily

No, dijo que no bajaría a comer, necesitaba descansar- dijo black tratando de sacarle importancia al asunto- pero no es la única, la señorita Princenton tampoco cenara- agregó

Entiendo- susurró cabizbajo james- enseguida voy- comentó sin muchas ganas

Esta bien- contestó su amigo, saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras tanto

Una mujer de cabello rubio-rojizo toca a la puerta de…

Buenas noches, perdone que la moleste- exclamó esta, al encontrarse con un pelirroja en pijama- me preguntaba si no tendría una aspirina?

Claro…pase…- contestó la joven evans, abriendo mas la puerta- las debo tener por aquí…- decía mientras las buscaba en un bolsito de mano que tenia sobre la cama

Perdona, que mal educada soy, mi nombre es Hilary Princenton- comentó la castaña, estrechándole la mano a lily

Lilian Evans, mucho gusto- contestó esta, por alguna razón esta muchacha de ojos almendra le inspiraba confianza- toma…- dijo entregándole una tableta

Pero solo quiero una…- contestó Hilary, al ver que la pelirroja le regalaba la tira

No te preocupes, tengo mas, desde hace mucho que siempre ando con estas cosas para todas partes- agregó lily

Son lo mejor para el dolor de cabeza- exclamo Hilary, mirando la habitación

Ni que lo digas- contestó lily, cerrando el mini bolsito- y… eres guardia o victima?

Que?...- preguntó perdida la castaña- ah, victima- comentó al saber a lo que se refería lily

Sigo sin entender como pueden andar sueltos tantos mortifagos- exclamó molesta lily

No por nada lord voldemort llego al poder tan rápido- agregó Hilary

Tienes razón- le dijo la joven evans

Un rayo de sol se filtraba en una amplia habitación, teniendo como punto final la cama en donde descansaba una bonita pelirroja. La cual después de un rato de sentir dicho rayo en medio de la cara, se resigno a levantarse, sobre todo por que tenia mucha hambre. Sin embargo esa sensación termino siendo opacada cuando recordó en dónde se encontraba y junto a quien estaba conviviendo.

Demonios- exclamó al entrar al baño a bañarse.

Tardo un buen rato en arreglarse para bajar a desayunar, quería estar lo mas presentable posible y por sobre todas las cosas, tenia que tener un muy buen autocontrol de sus emociones, mas aun cuando estuviera junto a...él.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salio con rumbo a al comedor el cual le habían dicho quedaba en la planta baja contigua a la sala del piano, aunque a ultimo momento algo tomo posesión de ella y recorrió casi toda la planta alta, la cual era bastante grande y antigua, las paredes de los amplios pasillos estaban decoradas con extravagantes pinturas en marcos de oro, se podía decir que cada uno de ellos costaban lo mismo que un año de trabajo de ella, sin embargo este lugar le recodaba algo, no sabia exactamente que, pero…

_Flash back_

_Sigo sin encontrar el sentido, lily- comentaste, al mismo tiempo que ponías uno de tus brazos sobre mis hombros acercándome a ti._

_Estas exagerando james, si a tu padre le gusta coleccionar cuadros será por que lo encuentra fascinante- te respondí, apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho y seguí en mi tarea de mirar las estrellas- tal vez deberías aprender un poco, el arte es muy interesante…_

_Nos encontrábamos en la torre de adivinación, sentados en uno de los balcones que en ella había._

_Eso es cierto…- contestaste tu- oye, tal vez un día en el verano quieras conocer mi casa- comentaste- y de paso conocer a mis padres- esto ultimo lo dijiste muy contento- después de todo serás mi esposa y querrán conocerte- exclamaste animado mientras un brillo especial cubría tus ojos._

_Eso es cierto- te conteste antes de que me besaras con ternura- dentro de poco seremos familia- dije yo mirando emocionada un anillo de oro puro, fino, con un diamante bastante grande en el centro que descansaba en mi dedo anular. Nos habíamos comprometido tres semanas atrás, en el día de mi cumpleaños…después de esa cena tan romántica que habíamos compartido ._

_Fin de flash back_

Se perdió- preguntó amablemente Mark, al ver que la joven estaba un poco desconcertada.

AH? Si, creo que si- contestó medio perdida lily, al ser sacada de sus pensamientos tan de repente.

Déjeme que la guié…-pidió el hombre ofreciéndole el brazo, el cual lily tomo sin muchas ganas.

Se dirigieron al comedor en donde se encontraron a dos jóvenes hablando, a un tercero leyendo el profeta y a una muchacha de mirada hosca, tomando jugo de naranja.

Buenos días- saludó el que estaba leyendo.

Buenos días lupin- contestó lily, mirando desinteresada todo el lugar, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de james, estuvieron en esta situación durante unos segundos, antes de que él bajara la vista, presa de un extraño sentimiento que lo embargo al encontrase con la mirada impenetrable de la pelirroja, de SU pelirroja.

Lily se sentó en frente de virginia….

Mucho gusto señorita Evans- saludó la chica de manera neutra

Igualmente- le contestó lily de la misma manera- y tu eres?

Virginia Hamilton, pensé que se acordaría de mi- agregó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Hamilton?...ah! eres la hija de Joseph Hamilton, perdona que no te reconociera, estas muy cambiada- comentó lily, recordando que había conocido a esa joven hacia dos años en la recepción que se hizo el día de su nombramiento como embajadora.

Lo mismo digo- comentó virginia, dándole una mordida a su tortada- la gente cambia no te parece?

Es lo bueno de estar vivo- le contestó lily, sirviéndose un poco de café

Se conocen- preguntó mark sorprendido, ya que se trataban con bastante familiaridad.

Hace dos años- cortó virginia- cuando ella fue nombrada embajadora, hubo una recepción en su honor en uno de los hoteles de mi padre, en Francia.

Hace cuanto que se había mudado a Francia- preguntó de repente remus

Desde que salí de…- iba a decir hogwarts, pero por alguna razón no le salía- del colegio, había tenido una propuesta de trabajo allí- agregó con voz fría

Pero no iba a seguir como auror- preguntó mark – se hablaba mucho de usted…- comentó- las mejores notas en toda la historia de hogwarts, ha aprobado todos los MHB y los EXTASIS con honores, por que no siguió como auror, sería una muy buena, por no decir la mejor- finalizo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Digamos que a ultimo momento cambie de opinión- le contesto secamente lily, no dándole importancia a la sonrisa del hombre y sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le estaba mandando James a Mark.

Después del desayuno lily pidió que le enseñaran el lugar en donde trabajaría, después de todo ella seguía siendo embajadora. Como era de esperarse, y para molestia de james, mark se ofreció a enseñarle su nuevo despacho.

Caminaron durante unos minutos por la planta baja hasta que el auror se paro frente a una gran puerta de algarrobo tallada finamente.

Este será su despacho señorita- exclamo el hombre abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a lily- ya sabe que cualquier cosa que necesite- trato de decir el auror

No se preocupe, lo haré- contesto lily, tratando de ser amable.

En todo el día la joven evans no salio del lugar, ni siquiera para comer.

La señorita dice que no vendrá a cenar- exclamo un de los elfos, al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer comida sobre la mesa.

Debe tener mucho trabajo- objeto la señorita Princenton, mientras cortaba un poco de carne- pobre, se le debe haber acumulado bastante…

Un rato después

El joven potter abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del despacho, encontrándose a una pelirroja muy metida en unos papeles, sentada cerca del escritorio.

Que desea- preguntó lily sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo

Hablar contigo- exclamó seguro james, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, en ese momento la joven levanta su vista y acomoda sus anteojos

En este momento me encuentro ocupada…por si no se había dado cuenta- contestó lily fríamente y volviendo su mirada a las hojas que sostenía.

Déjate de idioteces, lily- le reclamó molesto james, ante la actitud distante de la muchacha- sabes perfectamente que algo quedo inconcluso hace cuatro años

Lily lo miro durante unos segundos, como si estuviera evaluando la situación; dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y se levanto de la silla lentamente al mismo tiempo que por su cara aparecía una sonrisa extrañamente calma y ¿burlona?; rodeo el escritorio y se puso frente a james, aunque a una considerable distancia.

Tienes razón, algo quedo pendiente- dijo antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando un anillo- esto es tuyo- fue lo único que dijo antes de apoyar el mismo sobre el borde del escritorio

James tardo un poco en asimilar lo que hizo la pelirroja, pero cuando racionó

No es eso- contestó el muchacho secante, por alguna razón un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

Creí que lo querías, después de todo debe valer una fortuna- comentó lily, mirándolo de manera neutra

Lily, por favor, déjame explicarte…- trató de decirle el joven potter, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió

Potter- exclamó de manera cortante- no hay nada que explicar

Claro que si- se quejó el joven acercándose y quedándose a un metro de lily- tienes que saber…

Mira…las cosas suceden por algo y estaba en nuestro destino sepáranos…además- comenzó a decir mientras jugaba desinteresadamente con su lapicera- realmente no veo tu razón de estar tan nervioso, después de todo fue solo un juego…no te parece?- finalizo mirándolo de manera altanera- para ambos…-agregó saboreando cada palabra y mirándolo con una sonrisa

James no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, acaso ella jugo con él? Todas las cosas que le dijo durante su noviazgo, eran mentiras…?

Es mentira- murmuró el joven después de unos segundos- tu nunca serias capaz de…

Mira, técnicamente tu no me conocías en ese entonces y menos me conoces ahora- agregó lily, mirándolo distante- la gente cambia o no, en mi caso…bueno, digamos que si fue duro cuando me entere sobre esa apuesta…pero, no podía reclamarte nada después de todo yo también estaba jugando- mintió y por un segundo tuvo que desviar su mirada para que su voz no comenzara a temblarle.

Eso no es verdad- le cortó el muchacho- te conozco mejor que nadie- comenzó a acercarse- y tu no eres de esas…por eso me enamore de ti…

Lily dudo por un minuto, pero luego recordó todo el dolor que le había causado…

Acaso crees que no es verdad- preguntó fríamente- cierto, yo era regordeta y fea...era- aclaró antes de mirar a james con picardía- poco atractiva- camino un paso hacia él- no tenia gracias- otro paso mas- y antisocial…- agregó antes de tocar seductoramente con su dedo el mentón de él-sin embargo había algo que me diferenciaba de las otras…yo si tenia cerebro- finalizo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y trataba de volver a su silla, en eso…

Crees que me voy a tragar ese verso- le corto james, tomándola del brazo- ya te dije que te conozco mas que nadie en este mundo- la dio vuelta y quedaron a escasos centímetros- y tu nunca harías eso…- finalizo antes de besarla.

Continuara…

Ya se, ya se, me quieren matar por dejarlo así, pero bueno..la vida es dura y para mala suerte de ustedes le toco una autora un tanto trastornada. Jojojojo, no se preocupen con el próximo cap no tardare tanto, así que a esperar…besos!!

**Lilychan**: Buenas!! Me alegro que te este gustando el rumbo de la historia…que crees que ocurrirá en el próximo, con semejante final que le di a este cap?jajaja que mala soy, realmente te agradezco el apoyo! Nos leemos!

**Jessy Weasley**: U.U suele pasar que se enojen conmigo!... la idea es esa, dejar con la intriga para que el lector vuelva…por ;; que sino a uno lo dejan tirado como trapito de piso, y si , me salgo de la trama de los libros, tratare de hacer una historia diferente, sin un final fijo…Con respeto al lo del encuentro, si ya se que lily estuvo bastante distante(por no decir, en otro continente) pero era de esperarse, como reaccionarias si la persona a la que tanto querías te traicionara? No querrías demostrarle que ya no te interesa, que solo fue un amor de juventud?

Por otra parte también te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo(atrasado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca no?) Cariños!!

**Lucre**: tienes razón , en los demás ff la ponen , tampoco se como explicarlo(eso que yo también estoy escribiendo otro fic de los merodeadores y lily no es para nada fría) aquí tienes la escena tan esperada, estos dos tenían mucho de que hablar, o ya sea por la frialdad de uno o la angustia de otro esto termino así, así que habrá que esperar para ver como reacciona lily con este beso…Besos!

**Ana**: me alegra que te guste!! Y si, yo estoy de vacaciones, como una existencia amebosa en medio de mi pieza(mi mama dice que todavía no sabe como hago para estar tanto tiempo frente a la compu) Tratare de hacer mas largos los capítulos, pero no prometo nada…Cariños!!!

**Flor**: Espero no haberme demorado …bueno, si ya lo se tarde, es que hace calor y para subirlo tengo que irme hasta un cyber, y a decir vedad ganas no tenia U.u….bueno, que se le va a hacer, la cosa es que ya el capitulo esta subido, y espero que te haya gustado!. Nos leemos!

**Harumi-chan**: me hace mucha ilusión que te guste, muchas gracias por dejar review. Nos vemos!

**Andreina**: Tienes razón: LILY Y JAMES SON LOS MAS!! Jajaja, claro esta después de Hermione y Harry(en mi opinión, claro). Besitos!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: tienes razón, aunque si todas fuéramos así de frías, los hombres se morirían del infarto jajajaja. También te deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo(dios! que atrasada estoy…pero por lo menos la intención es lo que cuenta no?)

**Danna-potter**: esa es la idea, que lily sea lo mas fría posible, después de todo, como dices, en todas las historias lily es mala con james, pero en esta él no fue prácticamente un santo o no? Con respecto a la chica "pija" como tu le dices, pues, si es muy egocéntrica, pero en los próximos capítulos la conoceremos mas…Besos!!!

**VeRiTO**: jajaja, ya dije que algunos sentimientos olvidados saldrían a flote, y pues, la tristeza de lily es uno de ellos. Gracias por lo feliz navidad igualmente(aunque muyyyyyyy atrasado) jaja no me hagas caso…nos leemos!

**Karipotter**: Me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrada y espero que este capitulo te guste…espero no haberme tardado tanto en subir….bueno, mejor me callo u.u…Cariños!

**Mary93**: los hago sufrir mucho a estos dos, y lo que les queda(que mala soy) espero que te guste este chap…besitos!

**ale-black**: tanto tiempo loka! como estas!!??? espero que bien, y me alegra muchicimo que te guste esta historia, es muy diferente a la del peor respecto a lo de hispafics, no te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo entra...desaparecio del mapa, por asi decirlo u.u bueno te mando un beso! cuidate!!!

**Chica16:** Nueva lectora!!!!;; toy feliz!!! espero que este capitulo te guste! un besote!!


	5. cuando las cosas más fáciles son

Capitulo 5: cuando las cosas más fáciles son, más complicadas parecen

A pesar de que lado racional le estaba gritando que se separara, Lily Evans no lograba tomar dominio de su cuerpo para alejarlo de James, el cual la tenía aprisionada en un abrazo, al mismo tiempo que la besaba calurosamente, descargando todo esa pasión y amor que había aguantado durante cuatro años. Por suerte para ella, algo los interrumpió:

Perdón, puedo pasar- preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta

Claro!- exclamó Lily, aliviada al haber podido soltarse del abrazo de james, el cual se encontraba medio perdido en su mundo, por lo que acababa de pasar.

Hola, vine a traerte un poco de comida- comentó Hilary, mostrando una bandeja- ah! Potter, perdón, interrumpo algo- indagó al ver la cara de desconcierto de el joven y el nerviosismo de lily, la cual ya se había sentado en su silla frente al escritorio

Claro que no!- contestó Lily, tratando de parecer neutra- el señor Potter ya se iba- comentó mirándolo de manera despectiva- no es cierto?

Eh? Ah si…con permiso- exclamó él antes de salir apresurado por la puerta del despacho.

Te sientes bien- preguntó de manera curiosa Hilary, acomodando la bandeja con comida sobre una mesita cercana al escritorio- te ocurre ago?

no, nada, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo- contestó Lily, tratando de parecer lo más convincentemente posible- gracias por la comida- dijo tratando de desviar el tema

De nada, supuse que tendrías algo de hambre, después de todo no saliste en todo el día del despacho- comentó la joven de cabellos rubio-rojizos, acomodando todo para que Lily pudiera comer- además…tenia que salir un poco del comedor…

Por que- preguntó interesada Lily sentándose cerca de la mesa en donde reposaba un apetitoso plato de pollo al champiñón

La señorita Hamilton esta histérica- exclamó la muchacha, antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones cercanos a la ventana- el joven black le impidió que se comunicara con una amiga y virginia no quiere entrar en razón que podrían interceptar cualquier intento de comunicación y descubrir en donde nos encontramos.

De repente

NO ME INTERESA!- la voz de una joven muy enfadada resonaba por toda la mansión- QUIERO SABER COMO ESTA! USTED NO ES NADIE PARA IMPEDIRME ESO!

Las dos muchachas, salieron al escuchar tal alboroto y descubrieron una escena un tanto peculiar, el joven Black, se encontraba con toda la camisa blanca machada por lo que supuestamente era salsa y una chica le gritaba en plena cara

Por favor tranquilícese, solo…- Remus hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para tranquilizar a virginia, pero esta estaba muy entretenida quejándose con sirius.

Dos aurores mas miraban la escena como tratando de analizar la situación, sin embargo no había manera de tranquilizar a la colérica adolescente

Virginia…por favor- exclamó Lily, tocándole el hombro-calmate, ven…- dijo logrando lo que nadie había echo, callar a la joven Hamilton y guiarla hacia el piso superior.

Como lo hizo…?- murmuró Mark al ver lo que la atractiva pelirroja logro

Arriba, en las habitaciones

Pero, él no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada…no es nadie!- exclamó enfurecida Virginia, entrando por la puerta, de manera brusca- tengo derecho a….

Virginia…debes entender, es por nuestra seguridad- contestó Lily, sentándola en la cama y colocándose junto a ella- después de todo no es nada seguro, están tras nosotras para matarnos- dijo de manera brusca, sabia que la chica no era tonta, tal vez aparentaba ser vacía, pero era muy inteligente y Lily sabia de lleno que si uno le hablaba con la verdad, la entendería.

Pero, no es justo, nosotras no hicimos nada para merecer esto!- exclamó ya no enojada, sino molesta.

Crees que no lo se- preguntó Lily levantándose de manera brusca, su mirada seguía manteniendo un aspecto impasible- para nadie es fácil estar escondido…pero tenemos que hacerlo, los seguidores del que fue lord voldemort están furiosos, y no hay mejor manera que desquitarse que matando por lo que son sus ideales…

Lily pudo calmar la ira de la joven y convencerla de que era mejor esperar a que pudieran mandar mensajes de manera segura. Después de estar un largo rato en la habitación de la muchacha, se dirigió a la suya. Obviamente, por más que por fuera parecía que estaba serena y despreocupada la mente de la pelirroja era todo lo contrario. Hoy por fin había hablado con James….y se dio cuenta, que por mas que cada vez que recordaba ese nombre o en su defecto lo veía en persona, ese joven de cabellos negros azabaches conseguía ponerla nerviosa como hacia cuatros años atrás…o peor, o por lo menos era lo que ella sentía. Y ese beso, significo estar en el cielo y en le infierno al mismo tiempo, parte de si le gritaba que si Potter volvía a hacerlo, ella le respondería gustosa, mas sin embargo su parte racional le exigía que mantuviera la compostura, él realmente se burlo de ella, que le impedía volver a hacerlo?…mejor seria olvidar lo que sucedió hoy en la noche, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, eso era lo menor…olvidar.

Con ese pensamiento la pelirroja se perdió entre sueños.

Mientras tanto tres habitaciones mas alejado, se encontraba el joven Potter, lejos de poder conciliar el sueño. La había besado, había podido probar nuevamente el dulce sabor de Lily Evans, no estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, por que nunca lo sintió tan correcto en toda su vida, sin embargo la sombra de lo que ella le dijo seguía carcomiéndole el cerebro, ¿acaso ella había jugado con el? ¿Al fin y al cabo fue solo un entretenimiento para ella? No eso no era cierto, lily podría haber cambiado mucho en estos años, pero nunca seria capaz de hacer eso, ni antes ni ahora. Aunque cada vez que llegaba a esa conclusión los temores volvían a florecer, fue muy fría esta noche y por así decirlo no respondio al beso como él lo hubiera imaginado, es mas, no respondio en absoluto. Pero no se daría por vencido, recuperaría a Lily, la Lily que conoció años atrás y de la que se enamoro, no esta, la cual parecía una gran muerta viviente ya que en ningún momento demostraba sentimiento alguno. Y con esto en mente el joven y apuesto auror pudo caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días fueron pasando y las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraban, Virginia se molestaba por verdaderas estupideces, y la mayoría de la veces se la cobraba con Black, en cuanto a Lily y James, se podría decir que él trataba de hacer la convivencia mas amena, y ella…trataba de que esa convivencia no existiera, lo esquivaba, generalmente no comía en la mesa sino en su despacho, alegando que tenia demasiado trabajo(cosa que en parte era cierta) no hablaba con casi nadie, bueno excepto con Hilary y Virginia, y de vez en cuando con Mark. No salían nunca de la casa, hasta que un día…

Dos jóvenes se encontraban muy compenetradas en lo que estaban haciendo hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a una muchacha que tenia la cara iluminada de felicidad

Este viernes podremos salir!- grito entusiasmada, adentrándose en la habitación- oigan no me escucharon?- exclamo medio molesta al ver que Lily y Hilary le dedicaron una sonrisa y siguieron con su trabajo

Si lo hicimos virginia, pero nosotras no sal…

A no! Ustedes irán conmigo, no pueden dejarme sola con el imbecil ese!- dijo en tono medio caprichoso, utilizando el nombre que le había puesto al joven auror a su cargo

Se llama Black, Virginia- le corrigió Hilary, de manera desaprobatoria

Es lo mismo- contestó la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco- bueno, a lo que iba, tienen que acompañarme, el im…- se paro en seco al recibir una mirada molesta de Hilary- ya saben de quien hablo, me comento que podríamos salir, que nos darían un rato para que nos podamos despejar, después de todo llevamos un mes aquí adentro

Pensándolo bien, no me parece mala idea- exclamó la señorita Princenton, levantándose de su asiento, junto a la chimenea que en este momento estaba prendida- tu que opinas Lily?

Yo, a mi me gustaría quedarme aquí- trató de convencer a sus nuevas compañera pero

Nada de eso , debes salir, tu mas que nadie!- contestó Virginia, acercándose a la pelirroja- además será una buena oportunidad para que puedas hablar con el señor Hilton- agregó picaronamente, a lo que Lily se sonrojo en forma inconsciente

No se de que me hablas- exclamó recuperándose segundos después

Pues, no se si no te diste cuenta o no te quieres dar cuenta, pero- comenzó a decir Virginia- él se muestra muy interesado en ti

Eso no es un secreto para nadie- agregó Hilary desinteresadamente, acomodando unos papeles dentro de un archivo

Bueno, pero yo no estoy interesada- contesto secamente la pelirroja, pudiendo controlar sus emociones- aparte no tendría tiempo de nada…- finalizo en tono cortante mirando con un poco de melancolía lo que ahora ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo: su trabajo. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Lilian Evans muy en el fondo deseaba tener alguien a quien querer, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto hacia años, inconscientemente deseaba poder conseguir a alguien con quien compartir penas y alegrías, alguien que si el destino lo quisiera pudiera convertirse en el padre de sus hijos, pero eso seria algo que nunca admitiría.

El día fechado para la salida llego y sin mucho entusiasmo Lily terminó de abrochar su camisa blanca de mangas largas que llevaba puesta. Repentinamente, alguien toca

¿Lily? podemos pasar!?

Si, adelante!- exclamó saliendo del baño-pero que….

¿No me digas que piensas ir así?- la cara de Virginia era una verdadera mueca de disgusto y la de Hilary no se definía, estaba entre sorprendida y molesta.

¿Que tiene de malo?- la pelirroja observó sus pantalones de vestir negro a juego con la nombrada camisa; su pelo caía libremente por su espalda de manera natural, no necesito alisárselo y los pequeños bucles que se formaban en la punta contrastaban con las tenues ondulaciones de su largo cabello.

No es por mala, pero ¿no tienes algo mas apropiado para la noche?- Hilary, que todavía estaba en bata de baño la miraba curiosa

Bueno, en realidad no- era la verdad, con tanto trabajo y su nula vida social, por más que tuviera algo que ponerse, no lo usaría nunca.

Ahora vuelvo- Virginia salio como flecha de la habitación dejando a las dos brujas mas que intrigadas, minutos después apareció tras una gran montaña de ropa que llevaba sobre sus brazos

No creo que…-por más que se opuso, Lily, no logro persuadir a virginia y esta la hizo probarse prenda tras prenda hasta que quedo bastante conforme con una pollera de color negro, larga hasta la rodilla que combinaba con un pulóver de cuello largo marrón oscuro, el mismo color que las botas de taco mediano que le hacían juego.

Este me gusta- la voz de Virginia sonaba muy emocionada- tu que dices?- pedía la aprobación de la joven Princenton, que en ese momento estaba frente al tocador, poniéndose rimel

Esta muy bien…- contesto de manera alegre, mientras cerraba el envase y lo dejaba sobre el mueble- y tu que te pondrás?- le señalo al verla todavía en ropa común

Buena pregunta- así, la más joven de las tres, comenzó a mirar entre toda la ropa que había puesto sobre la cama y al fin se decidió por unos pantalones de vestir muy modernos blancos, y una remera escote en v, mangas largas, color negro. Por su parte, Hilary llevaba puestos unos pantalones similares a los de Virginia, pero estos eran marrones. Su blusa, ceñida al cuerpo color granate combinaba perfectamente. Tiempo después…

Creo que ya estamos listas.- exclamó finalmente, con voz aprobatoria Virginia, terminado de colocarse un poco de maquillaje.

Bajaron con sus abrigos puestos hasta el hall del la gran mansión, en donde las esperaban cinco hombres, con sus túnicas ya puestas, iban bien abrigados por que se encontraban en pleno invierno y si ya de por si los días eran fríos, las noches lo eran aun mas.

Creíamos que ya no vendrían- comentó Mark, con una sonrisa, poco a poco fue desviando su mirada hasta la atractiva pelirroja que lo miraba como siempre.

De a uno comenzaron a salir de la casa y se subieron a un auto de aspecto lúgubre, que seria el trasporte. En el camino nadie pronuncio palabra, excepto Virginia que no cabía de tanta felicidad por poder salir de esa "prisión".Al llegar a la zona céntrica, los que un día fueron los merodeadores, y sus compañeros guiaron a las tres jóvenes hacia un pequeño lugar, que parecía caerse a pedazos, entraron en el y Remus se acerco a uno de los guardias que vigilaba una puerta dentro del mismo negocio, segundos después este los dejo pasar. Al entrar se encontraron de lleno en un gran bar que en la parte trasera tenia una pista para bailar, en su lado izquierdo la barra y del otro lado mesas para sentarse.

Continuara….

Buenas!! U.u en realidad este capitulo no me convence, pero si me tardaba mas me matarían así que aquí se los dejo, espero que por lo menos los halla entretenido un poco…un adelanto: alguien no esperado aparecerá para meterse entre la "relación" de james y lily…bueno…Besos!!!

Florcha: ;; que suerte que tienes, bueno por o menos ahora se apaciguó un poco el calor por estos lares, pero la inspiración fue un gran problema para este capitulo. Espero no haberme tardado tanto…cariños!!

Kya Wri: Nueva lectora!!! Que feliz soy…;; lloro y lloro..hasta quedarme como pasita….XD jajaja no me hagas caso, realmente te agradezco mucho los halagos que me das y espero que te guste este cap, aunque como dije anteriormente me quedo medio flojo…u.u pero bue…gracias por dejar review!!!

Algida: Buenas bienvenida a este fic!!( aunque yo te conozco de otros…) y no soy mala…soy realista, un poco de intriga no le viene mal a nadie, no te parece? XD jajaja estoy de la cabeza, mejor no me hagas caso…Besitos!!

Nadir Blue: Te agradezco de todo corazón que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme mensaje, y todo los que dices en el…Gracias!!!

Andreina: :) mi contenta por que te halla gustado la parte lily/james, y mi esperaza es que este también te guste…Nos leemos!

Ana: Únete a la lista de las personas que quieren matarme…u.u ya estoy acostumbrada a las amenazas… realmente siento haberme tardado tanto en la actualización…pero la inspiración se su al Tibet y no me invito ;;…Nos vemos!

Sailor Alluminem Siren: XD si que lo tiene de punto a peter, y no te preocupes, algo pasara con la tipa esa que se metió entre ellos dos…momento estoy hablando de mas…mejor me callo. Besitos!

VeRiTo : parece que la correcta era la opción cuatro, después de todo lily no hizo nada con el besito que le dio james, aunque podría haber reaccionado de otra manera….- pero mejor dejémoslo ahí…

Kari potter: - me alegre que te halla gustado y espero que este chap sea de tu agrado. …cariños!

Luciana: a mi también me gusta la personalidad que le esta quedando a lily…Realmente lamento haberme tardado tanto con la actualización…nos vemos!!

FernandaRozner : XD no eres la primera que me dice que soy mala…pero no importa…te agradezco por dejar rr…besitos!!

Lilychan: -- pues…dudo mucho que lily caiga a sus brazos solo por un beso( � aunque sea jame el que se lo de) así que no eres la única que se lo raptaría..jajaja, mejor dejémoslo ahí, nos leemos!!

chica16:Hola!! espero que ya estes mejor y que te haya ido bien en los examenes, por otro lado lamento muchisimo haberme tardado tanto con la actualizacion...Besitos!!


	6. cuidado con lo que dices

Capitulo 6: cuidado con lo que dices, puede volverte en tu contra

¡¡NO puedo creerlo- exclamó emocionada Virginia al ver el lugar- es perfecto…- murmuró de la misma manera; sin siquiera dar aviso se adentro en el lugar, por consecuente minutos después Sirius la traía bien agarrada del brazo, con expresión exasperada

¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que esperes a que yo te diga- reclamó el joven mirándola con reproche

¡¿y cuantas tantas tengo que repetirle que no me trate como una niña- el tono de voz de Virginia había captado la atención de algunas personas cercanas.

-Cuando dejes de comportarte como una- la mirada que le dedicó la muchacha era digna de grabarla, en toda la historia de la humanidad nunca se había visto tal mirada llena de odio.

-Y cuanto tendremos que esperar.- preguntó Hilary, interrumpiendo el inminente reclamo que estaba por hacer Virginia.

-Hasta que los demás se reporten- Remus fue el único que amablemente se lo explicó, por que los demás estaban muy entretenidos mirando para todas partes.

¿Cuantos son- esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al licántropo, generalmente Lily no hablaba mas de lo necesario con ellos.

-Cinco…- contestó, y pudo observar que ella también miraba las posibles entradas del lugar

-Dos mas de los obligatorios…- agregó la pelirroja¿por que?

-Conoces el reglamento…- indagó sorprendido Mark, que se encontraba al lado de la muchacha.

-Como dijiste una vez, quise ser auror y pude conseguir un libro que hablaba sobre el reglamento y pautas de los aurores y sus misiones- contestó Lily sin siquiera mirarlo- entonces ¿Por qué mas de los necesarios?

-Digamos que así lo quiso la embajada de Francia- comentó Sirius- no quieren que nada te ocurra, por eso están presionando para poner mas seguridad…

Lily no pregunto más nada y junto con los demás espero la llegada de los auror que faltaban. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que minutos después por la misma puerta por la en entraron, cinco personas, mejor dicho, dos mujeres y tres varones caminaban con paso decidido hacia ellos. Pero había algo en este grupo que a la pelirroja se le hacia familiar…

-Llegaron antes- comentó un de los hombres, parecía el mas grande, algunas canas cruzaban por su demás, negro cabello.

-Queríamos inspeccionar un poco- James le dio la mano en forma de saludo.

-Bueno como ya estamos todos, pueden ir despreocupas…- agregó el hombre, viendo directamente a las tres muchachas, que asistieron.

En ese mismo momento Lily desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba James, acompañado de una joven de la misma edad que ellos, ella era…

-No puede ser- murmuró al verla¿Marlen- por un momento se quedo de piedra, no podía reaccionar, como es que ella había llegado a ser…

-Vamos Lily- le reclamó Virginia tomándola del brazo y llevándosela hacia la barra, acompañada por Hilary

Al llegar

-Buenas noches, señoritas ¿que desean tomar- el cantinero era un hombre de mediana edad con abundante cabello rubio y ojos celestes extremadamente picaros.

Hilary y Virginia se apresuraron a pedir, mientras que lily se quedo pensativa, sin siquiera darse cuenta de esto.

Era imposible, como una…una…bueno, lo que sea Marlen Suliban ¿como pudo entrar en los aurores¿¿¡¡Quien permitió que pasara eso? Lily esta realmente histérica, se preguntaba una y otra vez, como esa joven había terminado siendo auror si no tenia ni siquiera las capacidades para ser uno.

¿Lily?...lily- la impaciente adolescente trataba de llamar la atención de su nueva amiga¡LILY!

¡¡Demonios¡No grites así- le reto la pelirroja al recobrar la conciencia después del recibir semejante grito en plena cara.

-Esta bien, pero pide algo…o es que no quieres tomar nada- le pregunto virginia, tocando con la yema de los dedos el pequeño escarbadientes que atravesaba la aceituna en su cóctel.

-cla…claro…- murmuró la joven, mirando disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba James, Marlen y un auror al cual no conocía- déme vodka, el mas fuerte que tenga- por alguna razón presentía que esta seria una larga noche, no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

De a poco el lugar se fue llenando y la pista que en un principio estaba medio vacía, ahora abundaban personas, la mayoría de ellas de la misma edad de nuestra conocida pelirroja, la cual cabe destacar, todavía se encontraba sentada junto a la barra, con su cuarto baso de licor, perdida en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto Virginia y Hilary fueron sacadas a bailar, por dos apuestos muchachos, los cuales parecían muy graciosos ya que por momentos la menor de las tres jóvenes se destartalaba de la risa por algún comentario de su acompañante, mientras que Hilary reía muy seguido por los ocurrentes chistes del suyo. Poco después Virginia se dirigió a la barra, preocupada por la solitaria estancia de lily.

-Oye ¿no quieres bailar- dijo al sentarse al lado de la muchacha- vamos, será divertido- afirmo ante la negativa de su amiga

-Pero quiero terminar mi vaso- puso como excusa lily, a la cual tanto alcohol le estaba causando algunos efectos, uno de ellos, ver todo medio borroso

-Mira, hagamos una cosa- propuso la joven – yo me iré a refrescar un poco al baño y cuando vuelva tu ya habrás terminado tu licor- finalizo, sin esperar la respuesta de lily, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a los baños del lugar.

-déme otro- señaló la pelirroja.

En los baños.

Virginia se encontraba de espaldas, secándose las manos con uno de esos aparatos _muggles _cuando al lugar llegaron dos de las guardianas, las cuales no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la joven.

-Pobre... ¿y sabes cuanto mas lo tendrán con esa tortura- comentó una de ellas, acomodándose el cabello

-No lo se, pero de seguro tardaran bastante, después de todo no tenemos muchas pistas de donde están los atacantes- le contestó la otra apoyándose en el lavamanos.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos lo podrían relevar de tener que cuidar a esa niña mimada…-

-no seas mala…-

- no lo soy, el mismo Sirius la llama así, dice que en su vida tuvo que cruzarse con persona mas malcriada y egoísta…- se defendió la otra, terminando de pinarse- no creo que tarde mucho en pedir que lo cambien de misión…

¿para tanto?

- Sirius me dijo que es realmente insoportable, y que preferiría estar con diez dementores en una habitación cerrada que no esa niña amargada y ricachona- finalizó dándose la ultima mirada en el espejo, para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Cinco minutos después virginia seguía parda en el mismo lugar, tratado de procesar todo lo que escucho.

- Esta me la pagas….- murmuró con rabia, saliendo de su trance y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Caminaba decidida, en su vida le había herido tanto las habladurías, siempre se comporto de esa manera fría y dura, no tener que darle una explicación a nadie había sido su manera de enfrentar al mundo.

-Que empiece el juego…- pensó perversamente Virginia al ver al auror conversar con James y Remus, este se dio cuanta de que alguien lo estaba observado y se encontró con la mirada mas gélida que vio en su vida, pero ese sentimiento fue por un solo segundo, por eso no le dio importancia y siguió conversando con sus amigos.

¡Lily!...

- virginia, estabas tardando mucho…- contestó la aludida, terminado de beber rápidamente la copa de alcohol; sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, era muy obvio que estaba bastante borracha.

¿Que te parece si nos vamos…?

¿pero a donde…- Lily trató de pararse cosa que le fue bastante complicada debido a su condición

- no lo se, pero este lugar ya me canso, es demasiado común…- contestó la joven

¡que divertido- la pelirroja puso una cara de felicidad nunca conocida, por lo menos en ella.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar disimuladamente hacia la puerta de salida trasera, pero esto no paso desapercibido por…

¿a donde van?

- Dios santo, Hilary, no nos asustes de esa manera- se quejo la más joven de las tres.

- Lily ¿te encuentras bien?

¡estoy de maravilla!

- no me respondieron ¿a donde van- insistió la señorita Princenton

- a donde vamos…- aclaró Lily- tu vendrás con nosotras- dijo antes de tomarla del brazo y tirar del el para poder salir del lugar.

-No creo que debamos- opinó Hilary, viendo como la menor de las tres se adentraba a un bar, un tanto tambaleante

-ya no importa…- contestó lily, de manera despreocupada; la ultima copa de ron le hizo efecto- vamos…- tomó del brazo de Hilary y la arrastro hacia el bar.

Las jóvenes se divertían y cantaban al son de la canción que estuvieran pasando, eran tan carismáticas y simpáticas que en poco tiempo se volvieron el centro de atención de esa fiesta.

Mientras tanto, cerca del lugar

-Ustedes vayan por allá- dijo el encargado de la misión¡ustedes por allí- seguía indicando el mas experimentado de los aurors- nosotros iremos por aquí

-no tiene que estar lejos….-la voz de James sonaba insegura, le aterraba pensar que le pudiera pasar algo, esquivó un tacho de basura, en su vida había corrido tan rápido, quería encontrarla antes de le sucediera algo.

- no te preocupes, prongs, están bien, te lo aseguro- le contestó sirius, corriendo a la par.

Volviendo a la fiesta

¡Hilary, no te preocupes tanto! Somos mujeres ya crecidas, no somos niñas a las cuales hay que estar cuidando, disfruta de la vida, después nos reuniremos nuevamente con ellos- le aclaró Lily, mientras se sumaba al trencito de baile que se había formado.

Las horas fueron pasando y las tres jóvenes salieron del lugar, bastantes sobrias, pero con sobre todo, varios números de teléfonos. En ese momento se encontraban las tres sentadas en una silla del parque central; muertas de frió.

-nunca fui buena cantando- opinó Hilary, abrigándose un poco mas con el corto saquito que tenia. El haber salido del boliche en donde estuvieron primero, tan apuradas y sin llevarse abrigo había sido una pésima idea.

- ni yo, cuando era pequeña grite tan fuerte que un vidrio del living se rompió –contó Virginia.

- yo lo rompí, pero de un pelotazo…- exclamó lily entre risas- mamá por poco y me mata.

- chicas ¿no les parecería mejor que volvamos? deben estar muy preocupados…- comentó Hilary, que a esta altura era la que mas lucida estaba.

- tienes razón…- lily ya estaba saliendo de su borrachera, y por tanto su actitud comenzaba ser mas seria- mejo vayamos.

Así las tres jóvenes emprendieron su viaje hacia el bar. El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, hasta que…

- hola hermosas, no quieren que las acompañemos- cinco hombres fortachones se les habían acercado, con no muy buenas intenciones.

- no les hagan caso…- murmuró intranquila lily, siguiendo su camino, pero uno de ellos se lo impidió

-oye pelirroja, eres muy bonita, nadie te lo dijo- el hombre la tomo del hombre y la obligó a acercársele.

¡déjala- un hombre de menor estatura que el fortachón, se abalanzo sobre el alejándolo de lily, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- james…- susurró a verlo frente a ella, defendiéndola, en una actitud amenazante, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Continuara….

¡Hola¡Volví! se que en estas ultimas actualizaciones me estuve demorando mucho, el problema es que no logro inspirarme para esta historia u.u lo lamento. Tratare de no demorarme tanto para la próxima.

¡Cariños!

Grisel

**Florcha: **Una cosa es segura, a james le costara mucho recobrar a lily y que esta lo perdone. En cuanto a virginia y sirius, bueno, digamos que lo peor esta por venir, y convengamos que esta vez la culpa la tuvo padfoot por andar hablando mal de ella. ¡Cuídate!

**Algida: **Tu intuición no te falló, después de todo los chicos las están buscando por que virginia fue la de la idea de salir del lugar, aprovechando que lily esta un "poquito" pasada de copas. Así que al fin y al cabo, lokas o no, tus conclusiones fueron acertadas. ¡¡Nos leemos!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**Me alegro que te guste tanto, y realmente lamento haberme tardado tanto con la actualización, y no te preocupes a james le costara, y digamos que a lily también, sobre todo por que cierta personita de nombre Marlen no dejara de molestar…¡momento! Mejor dejo de hablar. ¡¡Besos!

**Marie Ann: **nueva lectora! Muchas gracias, y tienes razón, la enfoque de una manera diferente, no es que no me guste las clásicas de que se la pasan peleándose y después se aman, pero quería explorar otro tipo de enfoque, y parece que no me equivoque con la elección. ¡Abrazos!

**Fer-black: **te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar tú cometario, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos!

**Karipotter:** me alegro que te resultara llevadero el capitulo anterior, es que a mi no me convencía, no se por que, pero bueno. Por los de las situaciones así¿que seria la vida sin un poco de roce? No te preocupes, situaciones así nunca van a faltar. ¡Cariños y cuídate!

**Andreina: **Si tienes razón, es la única parte del (la de james y lily) capitulo anterior que realmente me convenció, eso que la escribí hace bastante. Con respecto a Sirius y virginia, digamos que esos dos mas que gritos (sobre todo los de virginia). Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Mark será la clave, pero eso mas adelante. Como dices…¡Bye!

**Raipotter **: no te preocupes, tarde o temprano la pelirroja tendrá que mostrar su parte "humana", después de todo, cuanto puede resistirse a un bombón como james potter( ) Espero que las estés pasando bien en tus vacaciones, y yo también me tomare unas, en una semana para ser mas precisas…Bueno, dejo de aburrirte ¡Nos vemos, cuídate!

**Luciana: **Por una parte te comprendo, no es muy lindo quedarse con la duda, pero es lo bueno de las historias, así uno las sigue (te lo digo, no como autora sino como lectora) Me disculpo también, por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡Besitos!

**Malia-evans: **¬ a mi la pareja james y lily me encanta, justamente me decidí a hacer este fic. Respecto a tu fic, oye, mándame el vínculo cuando la publiques, que estoy ansiosa de saber cual es la trama, y no te preocupes, puede ser parecido, pero eso no quiere decir que lo hallas plagiado, sino todos los autores en general de las historias de los merodeadores deberían demandarse entre si…XD dios que digo, mejor me callo…¡Nos leemos!


	7. personalidades solitarias

Antes que nada, lean el cap, después les diré lo que paso..GRAX por esperar!

Capitulo 7: personalidades solitarias.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia se puso en frente del aquel hombre que había osado tocar a SU pelirroja. La cual miró de reojo y pudo observar una expresión de asombro y desconfianza. ¿Acaso tenia miedo por lo que acababa de pasar o era posible que en vez de eso fuera preocupación?-mejor vete lily, yo me encargo….

¡pero que tierno! ¿Acaso ella es tu novia enano?- el fortachón se rió de antemano y se acerco peligrosamente a james.

eso no te incube…- repentinamente lily se puso a la misma altura que james, este aun sorprendido por la acción trato de adelantarse para poder defenderla, pero- esta bien potter, no necesito que me defiendan de tipos asquerosos como este…- si de por si las actitudes de la pelirroja eran muy gélidas, en este momento lo eran aun mas.

no eres mas que una maldita ramera…- contestó ofendido el fortachón

¿que estas haciendo?- le pregunto el joven animago, al notar que lily seguía viendo fijamente al agresor

mira su bolsillo trasero- susurró la muchacha; James le hizo caso y pudo observar una varita, aliviado, soltó un suspiro, podría poner en su lugar a ese cavernícola sin ninguna contemplación.

¡TU NO ME TOQUES!- instintivamente james y lily se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una escena un tanto rara, una muy histérica virginia le acababa de propinar tremendo golpe en sus partes inferiores a uno de los hombres, mientras que otro se recuperaba de un reciente golpe propinado con un muy grueso palo de madera.

¡ESTE TRAJE ES DE VERSACHE MALDITO INCULTO, COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO CON TUS MUGRIENTAS MANOS DE HOMBRE FEO!

¡maldita niña!- uno de los tipos tomo por sorpresa a virginia y le pego un fuerte golpe, tanto que este logro estamparla contra una pared cercana. Le iba a propinar otro cuando Hilary se coloco entre ellos

un paso mas y juro que te torturare de tal manera que ni tu madre te reconocerá- dijo con voz firme la joven, apuntándolo con su varita sin dejar escapar duda alguna que si el hombre no le hacia caso no dudaría en realizar su amenaza. Sin embargo se le unieron el mastodonte recién golpeado con el palo y otro que hasta ese momento un había entrado en escena, también apuntándole con las varitas.

Los cuatro hombres rieron ante tal amenaza y se acercaron a las jóvenes de una forma intimidatoria, logrando que por un segundo Hilary perdiera el equilibrio, uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y la zarandeo con fuerza mientras que otro de ellos alzaba a Virginia(la cual cabe destacar estaba medio inconsciente)

¿¿Qué ocurre ahora niña insolente, no tienes nada para decir?- Virginia solo lo miro perdida- que triste…-la levanto en lo alto y volvió a tirarla contra la pared; no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió como unas cuerdas se ataban a sus pies y manos, cayendo de cara al suelo. James, con la varita en alto, se acerco a la mal herida Virginia.

¿te encuentras bien?- le susurro el auror, la chica, asistió lentamente de manera afirmativa. Sin embargo de lo que James no se dio cuenta es que los otros cuatro hombres tenían la cara de satisfacción en el rostro. Le apuntaban con sus varitas y cuando estaban a punto de invocar el hechizo…

¡ALTO!- exclamaron tres auror, entre ellos estaban Remus y Sirius- BAJEN LAS VARITAS!

¿¿Y POR QUE HABRIAMOS DE HACERLO?- respondió uno de los fortachones cortante.

SI DE POR SI ES UN DELITO OPONERSE A LA JUSTICIA, NO OBEDECER A UN AUROR LO ES MAS- contesto irritado el mas antiguo del grupo. Al oír esto los maleantes bajaron temerosos sus "armas". En ese momento Remus y Sirius aprovecharon para acercarse a las chicas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el despacho principal, Sirius trataba de curar algunos cortes que tenia virginia en el rostro, no sin los continuos reproches de la joven en cuestión. Y para que decir que estaba mas que molesto, no solamente la chica seguía quejándose sino que pedía explicaciones, sin querer admitir que ella causo todo el alboroto.

¿¿por que no llegaron antes?

¿¿será por que no sabíamos a donde estaban?- le contesto fastidiado Sirius.

que gran protector eres- comento con ironía Virginia.

¡mira, realmente no se por que eres así de insufrible! yo no te hice nada para que siempre te comportes como una verdadera….

atrévete terminar y te mato- le reto la chica- y si no lo sabes, será por que eres un idiota, aparte de hipócrita…- esto ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo. Pero no lo suficiente como para que el joven no lo escuchara.

¿Qué quieres decir con…?- pero se detuvo al ver como virginia retiraba su mano de manera brusca, antes de que pudiera desinfectar una herida.

¡No quiero que me cures!-se quejo - ¡eres un bruto!

¿nunca te cansas de quejarte?- durante unos segundos Sirius pudo observar que esas palabras surtieron efectos, sin embargo:

no, sobre todo cuando trato con personas poco eficientes como tu- respondio de manera altanera virginia, quiso cruzarse de brazos pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo encorvarse.

¿Qué sucede?- Sirius la ayudo a ponerse derecha, pero la joven no respondía, se le notaba que le costaba respirar- demonios, di algo- comenzó a exasperarse al verla de esa manera, ella por su parte comenzó a toser, pero se tapo la boca rápidamente.

n…no tengo nada- objeto con voz apagada y ronca

quitate la mano de…diablos, quédate aquí- dijo el animago al ver que tenia la manos un tanto manchada de sangre, la recostó con cuidado en el sillón y salio del lugar. Tiempo después volvió acompañado por James y Remus.

¿oye, te encuentras bien?- el licántropo se sentó cerca de ella y trato de mirarla a los ojos, estos estaba un tanto ausentes- habrá que llevarla a San Mungo, esto nos e ve nada bien- comento al verla medio desfallecida, la tomo en brazos y junto con James y Sirius salieron del despacho.

¿Qué ocurre?-Hilary, ya cambiada, y con un vaso de leche en la mano, miraba desconcertada la escena.

la señorita Hamilton esta peor de lo que pensábamos- respondió James, colocándose el abrigo- la llevaremos a San mungo, por favor, no salgan de la casa hasta que volvamos…- Hilary solo asistió y vio por la ventana como los tres aurores, se dirigían al traslator mas cercano.

Las horas pasaron y por más que las dos muchachas intentaron dormir, la incertidumbre las tenía locas.

es nuestra culpa, debimos…somos mas grandes que ella- se lamentaba Lily, recordando todo lo que habían echo esa noche, incluyendo cuando ella misma se emborracho. Hilary la miro triste y asistió con la cabeza.

tienes razón, después de todo, esta noche me di cuenta de que Virginia no es lo que aparenta…- comentó seriamente

es cierto…muchas veces, la notaba un tanto fría pero es su manera de enfrentarse al mundo- contestó Lily-después de todo, la note muy triste cuando nos contó lo que había escuchado en el baño.

mmm…pobre, debe ser muy solitario vivir de esa manera…-dijo Hilary. Lily no contesto, después de todo, su manera de enfrenarse al mundo era muy parecida a la de la señorita Hamilton.

Cerca del mediodía, los aurores y Virginia, regresaron a la mansión. A ella se la notaba pálida y muy cansada. La pelirroja y Hilary los estaban esperando en el salón…

¿como te encuentras?- pregunto muy preocupada Lily, no sin antes mirar de manera inconsciente a James.

bien…- contestó la muchacha.

el medimago dijo que debía mantener reposo-contesto Remus, sacándose la chaqueta- no es nada grave…- al escuchar esto tanto Hilary como Lily respiraron aliviadas, acercándose a Virginia, la ayudaron a subir a su habitación.

lo increíble- comenzó a decir Remus, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones- es como pudo hacer para resistir tanto…-

bueno, ella es muy cabeza dura, por ahí le daba vergüenza mostrase débil- opinó Sirius, sentándose a su lado- ¿tu que opinas James?- pero el joven en cuestión parecía como ido-¿James?

¿que?- respondió de manera perdida- ¿decían algo?

¿que te ocurre?

es solo que…les parecerá entupido, peor por un momento volví a ver a Lily…- contestó el antiguo merodeador.

claro que la visite, estaba aquí hace un minuto- dijo Sirius sin entender la indirecta.

no, no es eso, me refiero a que por un segundo, la mirada de Lily volvió a ser la de antes- comento el joven Potter acomodándose el una silla frente a sus compañeros. Por alguna razón, presentía que esa no seria la última vez que podría "volver" a ver a Lily.

Continuara…………..

Hola!(grisel se sube a un pequeño escenario) jeje, primero que nada…OIGAN! PRIMERO DEJENME DISCULPARME!- grito al ver que los lectores le apuntaban con un cañón- tuve algunos problemas(muy importantes) como… a ver…SE ME HABIA ROTO LA CPU(computadora, ordenador, como lo conozcan) la cosa es que durante un mes y medio no pude escribir nada…y después cuando recupere mi tan adorada maquina, me faltaba inspiración para esta historia( por eso fue que actualice otros fics y no este) mil perdones (se lo que se siente que te dejen colgada con una historia es horrible) sobre todo por que después le pierdes la trama…bueno, como verán este cap es como un pequeño entremés antes del próximo capitulo, prometo un acercamiento entre Lily y james, después de todo, como dijo este, "volverá" a ver a su adorada pelirroja. Prometo y juro(sobre mi lindo chocolate matutino) que actualizare esta semana para conpensar lo corto del cap. Sin mas que decir…les mando un besote a todos y de nuevo MIL PERDONES! PORFIS!

Cariños de Grisel( neurótica manipuladora) XD.

Ya, ahora los review(que como soy una distraída, no tengo ni la menor idea cual es el primero y el ultimo, así que no se busquen por orden(como generalmente contesto) cuando vean su nombre…pues esa será su respuesta:

**Vinnesa:** gracias por el cumplido! Besitos!

**Karipotter:** verdad que no se te acabaron las ansias(digo, de tanto esperar) XD perdóname, es que hoy no tome la pastillita. Gracias por el rr. ¡Nos leemos!

**Andreina: **u.u tienes razón 0¡¡VIVAN JAMES Y LILY! Espero que no me halla tardado tanto como para perder a una lectora asidua…D besos!

**mOoNeYgiRl**holas! Jeje, no creo que no te había visto pasar por estos pagos, pero igual, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar mensaje…Cuídate!

**Hermy: **XD por alguna razón siempre soy la causante que alguna persona no siga con su tarea(después me culpan de que no se pueden sacar de la cabeza a James y Lily, por que los Espartanos se lo recuerdan… la pregunta es: ¿¿como?) Muchas gracias por el halago!(hago el intento de escribir bien…)XD no me hagas caso, te mando un beso!

**Flopy-Black**Holitas! Si me di cuenta que en el capitulo anterior no mostré mucho a James (y a los demás) no se que me paso, por ello intente que en este aparecieran mas…Jejeje nadie puede decir que no hice el intento. En cuanto a la actitud de Sirius, bueno, el lo hace por que no se da cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Virginia, pero ya lo hará, sobre todo cuando…XD mejor me callo pero ya tengo una idea de lo que haré…Te mando un beso enorme y cuídate!

**Raipotter: **a pesar de que paso mucho…COMO TE FUE EN TUS VACACIONES? Espero que bien, a mi también( excepto que me caí en plena calle en mardel y después por andar comiendo porquerías por cuatro días seguidos me descompuse, junto con una amiga…XD nos hacíamos compañía)bueno, al punto jeje, se supone que este es un fic dramático, pero como una vez le dije a una lectora de otra de mis historias, siempre se me escapa algo de humor(esta en mi, pero son mas fisuramientos que otra cosa). Con respecto a lo de James y lily, si eso significa algo, y en la historia algo de capta, al principio…Bueno…cariños!nos leemos luego!

**Luciana: **;; mi fic es lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien lo tome como un regalo?(grisel se pone a llorar de contenta) D gracias, y aunque sea tarde(muyyyyyyyyyyy tarde) ¿feliz cumpleaños? XDDDDDDD si soy un poco lerda, pero la intención es lo que cuenta o no? Y perdona, por haberme tardado tanto(ya se , ya se, es un pecado capital haberme tardado tanto u.u pero fue el maldito destino) XD no me hagas caso, te mando un abrazo y kises!.

**chica16: **no se si seguirás estudiando, si es así, pues estamos igual(a mi se me están acercando los parciales de la facu) ;; me van a pisar como chicle respecto a lo de L/J bueno si, lo que hizo james estuvo MUY mal pero al fin y al cabo las personas cambian, o mejor dicho, cuando una persona conoce a su otra mitad, esta la hace desear ser mejor persona, eso fue lo que paso con Jame si lo logro, solo que lo hizo un poco tarde…u.u. Y una pregunta ¿te saque de la intriga, te impuse mas o este capitulo fue una perdida de tiempo(como a mi me parece)?...XD mejor dejo de hablar. Nos vemos!

**Nadir-Blue** no eres la única que quiere que James sufra(yo soy una de ellas jojojojojo)y obviamente que lo hará, no por nada soy la autora del fic…XDDD, pero como dije antes pasara algún tiempo antes de que Lily le de una chance(si es que se la da…) Nos leemos!

**liz-potter-87**buenas!ya lo publicas? Digo a tu fic(no te preocupes, yo no soy nadie para decir que me plagiaste o no, puede que tengamos las miasmas ideas pero relacionadas de otra manera) me ha pasado, así que no te hagas problema. Con recto al msn ya te agregue así que cuando nos encontremos charlamos te parece?Te mando un besote!


	8. El prometido

Capitulo 8: El prometido.

A pesar de estar acostada hace rato, Lily no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver claramente la sonrisa burlona de Marlen junto a James: la señalaba, se burlaban de ella. Abrió los ojos tan repentinamente que se mareo, se sentó en la cama y acomodo varios mechones de pelo que se le venían a la cara.

ya paso…- murmuro tristemente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Su verde miraba se fijo en la cama, como queriendo encontrar las respuestas en su cobertor. Afuera, la lluvia era intensa, desde hacia días que el tiempo era así. Lentamente, se puso sus zapatillas, tomo su bata y sin muchas ganas salió de la habitación. En el pasillo, las luces estaban apagadas.

menos mal- suspiro aliviada, no tenia ganas de encontrarse con nadie, no en ese momento. Bajo la escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sin embargo y a pesar de los que quería la pelirroja, había alguien en las mismas, ya que la luz estaba encendida.

parece que no soy…- se atrevió a decir antes de entrar, creyendo, inocentemente, que tal vez virginia había bajado por su helado de medianoche (como acostumbraba a hacer) –lo siento…-un susurro salio de su boca al encontrarse de lleno con adormilado auror.

¿tienes hambre?- pregunto James, como queriendo romper el hielo, luego de unos torturantes e incómodos segundos de silencio.

un poco- contestó Lily. Sin dejar de sentirse observada se dirigió directamente hacia el refrigerador y tomo varias cosas de este.

¿quieres que te ayude?- indago el joven al verla tan cargada de cosas. Ella negó con la cabeza, y como pudo colocó todo sobre la mesa. El silencio, volvió a tomar posesión del lugar, pero esta vez, ella lo rompió. Había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza, hacia días, y sin siquiera pensarlo dijo:

¿como es que Marlen llego a ser auror?- para que decir que al terminar de decir esto se arrepintió- no tienes que…

su padre, es muy influyente, le hicieron un favor…- contestó James- ¿por que preguntas?

siempre me pareció una inútil- dijo Lily sin inmutarse, con ese tono frío que la caracterizaba- por eso me pareció raro que fuera auror…- James sonrió ante al comentario, y por un momento la ojiverde sintió que se perdía en esa actitud "demonios Lily, vuelve a la realidad".

tienes razón…- opinó el joven Potter, y como había previsto semanas antes, volvió a ver ese brillo tan característico de Lily. Ese del cual se había enamorado- ¿Cómo se encuentra Virginia?

sigue adolorida, pero ya esta mejor…-contesto Lily, alegre de que la conversación tomara un rumbo distinto- ayer comenzó de nuevo con su rutina de ejercicios…-

eso explica por que al llevarle la cena tenia una bolsa de boxeo con la cara de Sirius- comentó extrañado James. Lily asistió.

esta muy enojada con él- dijo la pelirroja al pasar- sus razones tiene…

que yo sepa Sirius no le hizo nada…- opino James defendiendo a su amigo.

pero hablo- le corto Lily- y no cosas muy buenas…típico de Black, parece que ni los años lograron cambiarlo…- exclamo molesta la pelirroja. Por primera vez, James se dio cuenta que no solo le tenía antipatía a él, sino también a sus compañeros…a sus antiguos compañeros. La culpa volvió a invadirlo, después de todo, él la había convertido en lo que era, él fue el culpable de que Lily se transformara en la persona distante que era. Y aunque se decía una y otra vez que la que se encontraba frente suyo no era SU Lily, no podía dejar de sentir una terrible atracción. La larga y medio desordenada cabellera pelirroja, en ese momento no se encontraba atada, dándole un aire de descuido muy excitante. Su pijama, aunque conservador, compuesto por la camisa y los pantalones, dejaba entrever, entre distraídos movimientos, las delicadas curvas de su dueña.

Pasaron los minutos y al cabo de un rato, la joven ya había terminado de comer, y se encontraba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que el joven frente a ella la miraba escudriñadora mente.

es raro- finalmente dijo James.

que cosa- pregunto ella.

que tu estés callada, siempre te gusto hablar sobre muchas cosas…-opino el-además, que me enseñaste muchas otras- admitió.

es cierto-contestó Lily- pero recuerda James, la gente cambia…- dijo ella y se levantó. Tomó todas las cosas y las guardo en su lugar- hasta mañana….- pero antes de que pudiera dar mas de dos pasos, sintió como la mano de James tomaba su muñeca con suavidad y con una voz casi inaudible, le susurró al oído:- no siempre Lily, no siempre- con esta ultima palabra la soltó, y salió de manera tranquila de la cocina, dejando a una Lily no solamente impresionada sino que también muy acalorada por el leve contacto del ex buscador.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por la mañana, los habitantes de esa mansión, desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor. De vez en cuando salía algún tema para discutir, después de todo, ya hacia un mes y medio que convivían en el mismo lugar. Por más que uno no quiera, se entablan lazos.

¿que te ocurre virginia? Estas mas pálida de lo común- comentó Hilary, sirviéndose un poco de te.

mi padre me ha enviado una carta, bueno en realidad su secretaria la escribió- contestó sin muchos ánimos.

¿como es eso?

mi padre es un hombre ocupado…generalmente le dice a su secretaria que me deje recados de lo que supuestamente el me tendría que decir…

ya veo… ¿y eso te esta afectando?-

un poco- contestó de manera intranquila, se levanto de la mesa y con la mano, se despidió.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de todos, James pregunto:

¿que le ocurre, tan malo será?

no lo se…- respondió un poco preocupado Sirius, mirando la puerta del salón, por el cual hace minutos salió Virginia. Algo le decía que ella no estaba bien.

Sin muchas ganas la joven subió las escaleras, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto, decidió pasar por…

Toc toc..

¡Adelante!

Una vestida y arreglada Lily se disponía a bajar cuando virginia entró cabizbaja a su habitación. La pelirroja dándose cuenta de la situación fue hacia ella.

¿que ocurre?- virginia la miro a los ojos y Lily pudo notar que estos la miraba con miedo y resignación, sin esperar que dijera nada, Lily por instinto la abrazo, Virginia no hizo otra cosa que desplomarse ante ese acto. Su llanto cada vez se hacia mas audible y los pequeños escalofríos que viajaban por su cuerpo se hacían mas constantes.

dime…- le dijo en un murmullo Lily.

mi padre…quiere obligarme a que me case- por fin soltó Virginia; acomodo como pudo el pequeño suéter que tenia puesto-él, ya tiene al elegido…

pero, cuando…por que…el no puede obligarte…-

si puede…esta hecho…- la voz de virginia se hacia cada vez mas fina- el hijo de su mejor amigo…

eso no es cierto, tu eres dueña de tu propio destino, ni siquiera tu padre manda sobre eso- opino Lily, ayudando a la joven a levantarse y sentándola en su cama. Virginia sonrió ante esa afirmación, sin embargo su rostro se volvió a tornar gris.

yo soy lo único que tiene, y no será el mejor padre del mundo, pero solo lo tengo a él- dijo la joven, mirando sus manos, mas específicamente sus nudillos, que apoyados en sus piernas, se estaban tornando blancos por la presión- no quiero desilusionarle…

el comprenderá, después de todo es tu padre…

además, él tal vez no lo sepa, pero…mi "prometido" es un mujeriego- contó la muchacha- es un completo don Juan…una vez lo conocí en una fiesta…quiso propasarse…- agrego, mientras algunas lagrimas volvían a caer por su rostro.

se lo has contado a tu padre- preguntó Lily. Sentía tanta lastima por virginia.

no, no podría, de lleno ya sabia por las habladurías de la alta sociedad que el seria mi esposo…todos lo comentaban…-contestó- además, yo tenia 15 años, no me creerían, el es muy guapo y con miles de mujeres a sus pies, por que habría de fijarse en una niña…-

¿cuantos años tiene?-

26 años…es bastante más grande…-opinó Virginia- pero mi padre siempre me daba indirectas, él y su amigo, siempre bromeaban cuando nosotros éramos mas chicos, de que algún día terminaríamos uniendo a la familia, por eso…yo no deseo romper los sueños de mi padre…-un llanto mas fuerte se hizo presente-pero tampoco, deseo casarme sin amor…

tranquila- Lily la abrazo nuevamente de manera maternal.

Toc toc

Al escuchar esto Virginia se asusto. La pelirroja, se levantó y acercó a la puerta, abriéndola solo un poco.

¿en que puedo ayúdate?- preguntó al ver al joven Black, parado frente a su puerta

Virginia esta contigo- indagó sin rodeos el auror.

así es, no te preocupes- contestó Lily.

¿puedo verla?

Lily miro hacia dentro de la habitación y vi que virginia le hacia claras señales de que no lo dejara pasar.

lo siento, pero no se siente bien… ¿puede ser en otro momento?

cla…claro…- contestó padfoot, un poco desanimado. Dio media vuelta y camino hasta su recamara.

¿ahora quiere hacerse el bueno?-dijo un tanto molesta la morena.

no lo se…-le contesto la joven Evans.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El mal humor de virginia continuo (como siempre) sin embargo, en vez de agarrársela con uno de los auror, se limitaba a ignorarlos. Suspiraba sin animo en la comidas y estaba particularmente ida todo el tiempo. Lily trataba de ayudarla, al igual que Hilary, pero parecía que solo lograban hacerlo durante unos minutos.

Una tarde, cuando la mayoría se había acostado un rato. James y Lily, trabajaban uno en cada punta de la gran mesa del comedor.

¿puedo hacerte un pregunta?- preguntó James. Lily levanto la vista de sus papeles y lo miró a los ojos, al tiempo que asistía con la cabeza- ¿Qué le ocurre a Virginia?

cuando ella se sienta preparada se los dirá- contestó la pelirroja secamente.

¿es por un tal Wilthon?- La muchacha lo miro sorprendida.

¿como …como lo sabes?

el padre de Virginia nos mando una nota en donde decía que su hija se casaría dentro de poco con este joven. Nos pedió que dejáramos que el venga a convivir con su hija.

pero eso es una locura, podrían ponernos en peligro a todos….-

se lo tratamos de explicar, pero no quiere hacernos caso…parece que la boda se efectuara apenas termine todo esto, y el señor Hamilton desea que su hija conozca un poco mas a su futuro esposo.

cielos, virginia pondrá el grito en el cielo….

dudo que tanto como Sirius- comento al pasar James- el se opone mas que nadie…esta haciendo tramites para poder impedir que ese muchacho venga aquí

¿por eso se la pasa todo el día afuera?

si-

La pelirroja quedo pensativa por unos momentos hasta que agregó-pero será inútil, el padre de Virginia es muy influyente, lograra lo que quiere…

así es, pero por mas que se lo repetí una y otra vez a Sirius, no me hace caso.

¿Y se puede saber por que él esta tan preocupado por que el prometido de Virginia no venga?

supongo que cree que será lo mejor para ella, descubrió que Virginia esta mal desde que su padre le comunico lo del compromiso…-Lily estaba por decir algo- además de que también se entero del por que Virginia estaba tan enojada con él…

o sea que ya sabe que sus compañeras son unas imprudentes al repetir lo que piensa de Virginia- preguntó la pelirroja, en tono gélido e irónico. James pudo sentir el fastidio de su acompañante.

si, pero Sirius lo dijo en un momento que estaba muy molesto con Virginia¿te acuerdas cuando ella le tiro un plato por la cabeza?

sus razones tenia, Black no debió decir nunca que estaba un poco mas gordita.

se lo dijo en broma Lily….-contestó James, defendiendo a su mejor amigo.

si, perdón- dijo irónica- me olvidaba que su especialidad es hacer "bromas"-asentuo esta última palabra con mucho odio.

Lily…-

sabes que, mejor me iré a terminar esto al despacho, me faltan algunas cosas…con permiso- exclamó tomando sus folios y saliendo con un aire muy ofendido por la puerta del salón.

Camino a paso firme hacia su despacho, entró en el y colocó sus cosas sobre el escritorio. La invadía una gran ira, no sólo hacia Potter, sino hacia si misma que había permitido que por un segundo, en lo mas profundo de si, creyera que él podría haber cambiado.

no lo hizo…-esto de escapo de sus labios entre abiertos-nunca lo hará…-apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio, tratando de mantenerse en pie, se sentía mal, le costaba respirar y comenzaba a ver nublado-a…ayu…-sin embargo cayó inconsciente al piso, llevando consigo gran parte de los papeles que traía consigo.

Continuara.

Holas! Volvió,un poco mas tarde de lo pensado pero aquí estoy¿que le habrá pasado a Lily? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, en donde también conoceremos al prometido de Virginia ¿Cuál será la reacción de Sirius? .

Bueno eso es lo que puedo adelantarles por ahora…Nos vemos!(haré el intento de no tardarme…la inspiración cuesta)

Besotes! Grisel.

**Nat**: realmente lo lamento! Perdona, no vi tu mensaje en el apuro y no lo conteste(en el capitulo anterior) por favor, acepta mis mas sinceras disculpas, porfis!Gracias por los halagos, y me alegra que te arriesgaras a ver mis otras historias(como el peor castigo). ¿En serio te caen bien los tres por igual? Jaja es que mucho al pobre Remus no lo pongo, pero tratare que en futuros capítulos tenga más participación. Con respecto a lo de Virginia, no te preocupes, se cobrara lo que dijo Sirius, pero ahora estará bastante mas ocupada que cierta personita no se pase de la raya. Besos! Y cuídate!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**Amiga! Si actualice, y me tarde (mucho la vez pasada) pero estoy de regreso y con una ideas bien lokas para esta historia…Gracias por el review!

**karipotter**me alegra que las ansias no se fueran…uu sino hubiera perdido una buena lectora…jeje Tal vez el acercamiento de Lily y James no fue el esperado, pero de a poco las cosas van en camino, o por lo menos hacen el intento XD. Yo también estoy alegre de poder seguir con esta historia, que realmente es mi preferida…(de las mías claro esta). Nos leemos!

**Luciana:** XD cierto! Nos estábamos hablando en ese momento…uu que chicas locas…jajaja. Alguien que me comprende..que suerte¡¡no sabes lo que sufrí cuando se me rompió la compu….llore y después llame a mi papa para que la arreglara (pero que quede claro que primero llore XD) Nos vemos!

**malia-evans**Hola, si tienes mucha razón son muy cortos los cap, yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer capítulos mas largos en mis otras historias, pero no se lo que me pasa con esta…uu haré el intento para hacerlos mas largos pero no te prometo nada…

Con respecto a lo que preguntaste (la mirada de Lily) lo que quiso decir James fue: cuando la conoció la expresión y la actitud de Lily era tierna y amable, y eso se reflejaba en su mirada. Como ahora es fría y distante, lo único que puede ver en sus ojos verdes son dos témpanos de hielo, por eso verla a ella preocupada es algo extraño por que no tiene muchas oportunidades de verla así. Me explique o lo enrede aun mas? Jaja XD dímelo…Muchas gracias por los halagos y yo también estoy contenta de que se me cruzara algo así por la cabeza por que realmente disfruto mucho escribiéndola. Besitos y Nos leemos amiga!

**Flopy-Black**hola! Así que virginia se parece a ti…pues bien! Mientras el lector se conecte con los protagonistas más interesante le parecerá la historia. Así que me alegra mucho eso. Tienes razón, esa pelea fue muy rara, y realmente se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas si hubieran dicho de una que eran aurors…pero bueno. Te cuidas y no hagas locuras…XD.

**FernandaRozner: **buenas! No te preocupes, yo también estuve un buen tiempo sin internet…así que estábamos en las mismas.Que le paso a Virginia? Simple, le rompieron dos o tres costillas, pero como fueron a san mungo se las curaron rápidamente. Así que no hay problema, la cosa es ahora los demás golpes que sufrió por los mastodontes, pero como ya habrás visto esta en mejores condiciones, tanto como para volverle a pegar a la bolsa de boxeo con la cara de Sirius…¬¬ esta chica tiene que encontrar una manera no violenta de solucionar los problemas. En cuanto a Lily, si, tendrá problemas con James, sobre todo porque Marlen…XD no puedo decirlo, es sorpresa!Tendrás que estera al siguiente capitulo. Beshos!

**Gerulita: **Agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, me has puesto muy contenta.(Grisel salta por toda su habitación…contenta por su primer review en ingles) Hago todo lo posible para que la historia sea interesante ya que después de todo, al cambiar la muerte de James y Lily se vendría a rescribir todo, no te parece? XD mejor dejo de hablar…Suerte y cuídate!

**Arabella Figg Black**Wennas! Jeje, pues, como explique, no había podido por culpa de que no funcionaba mi computadora, y agregándole que no tenia inspiración, eso hizo mas larga la espera del anterior capitulo. Nunca dejaría una historia inconclusa, así que a no preocupar que con está no lo haré. Con respecto a Lily, bueno, a ella casi nada la hace perder la postura de Ace queen…y ese casi tiene nombre y apellido…¿te suena Potter? XD Mejor dejo de seguir escribiendo lo que se me viene a la cabeza…Te mando un cariño y come muchos chocolates!(XD)

**Hermy: **yo toy muy bien! Gracias y tu?espero que igual..D. Y claro! Piensa que James tiene pocas posibilidades de ver a Lily tal cual es…gracias por el halago de cómo escribo. No hagas locuras y si las haces avisa para que espiemos…XD no me hagas caso estoy lok, me olvide de tomar la pastillita)p ultimo pero no menos importante por supuesto que puedo mandarte la actualización, pero mira, algo que puedes hacer la próxima vez es cuando colocas el review te dan opciones de si quieres que te llegue un mensaje instantáneo cuando yo actualice la historia…Besos!


	9. Eres mia

Antes que nada. GRACIAS A TODOS! LEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS! Y todo debido a ustedes, se los agradezco!

Capitulo 9: Eres mía.

Se sentía tibio, agradable, nada podía destruir esa paz…nada, excepto la luz que se posaba sin ningún miramiento en medio de la cara. Lentamente abrió los ojos, probando a donde estaba, no recordaba mucho, solo que…

.-me desmaye…- exclamo repentinamente levantándose. Eso despertó rápidamente al acompañante que se encontraba descansando en la silla junto a su cama.

.-Lily, tranquilízate…- dijo una desalineada Hilary. La pelirroja asistió suavemente y se volvió a recostar. Estaba en su cuarto, pero ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

.-Remus te encontró- contestó su amiga, como leyendo la mente de su amiga- te desmayaste, y dormiste toda la noche…

.-…-

.-el medimago te vio, dijo que es exceso de trabajo-comentó, acomodando las sabanas sobre Lily- y no me extraña, te la pasas metida en el despacho firmando y leyendo papeles…-

.-es mi trabajo- murmuro Lil.

.-pues tu trabajo te esta matando…- agrego Hilary neutra- Lily, debes cuidarte mas…

.-pero, ya estoy bien, no hay problema ¿no?-

.-hay algo mas, el doctor te encontró en tal estado de cansancio que prohibió que te acercaras al despacho…dice que la próxima recaída no será tan simple…

.-¿por cuanto tiempo? Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, todavía me quedan tantos decretos que ver…analizar reuniones…realizar…

.-¡Lily!-

.-¿Qué¿Me pides que deje lo que mas me importa en esta vida?

.-Lily, dime la verdad ¿Por que lo haces¿Por que te escondes del mundo de esa manera?

.-no se de que me hablas- se defendió mirando para otro lado, la voz sonaba insegura.

.-No nos conocemos de toda la vida, lo se, pero si hay algo característico en ti, y que se daría cuenta cualquier persona que convive contigo, es que…no vives… ¿a que le temes Lily?

.-Por que sacas conclusiones tan estúpidas- le reclamo Lily enfadada- ¡no me conoces¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!…

.-tal vez, pero si se una cosa, tu y yo somos dos personas muy parecidas…

.-….- La pelirroja no sabia que decir, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

.-las dos huimos…eso es un hecho- dijo Hilary con ojos un tanto melancólicos- nos encerramos en nosotras mismas, tratando de que lo que pasa en el mundo exterior no nos afecte, pensando que si tal vez, nosotras no le hacemos caso, el mundo seguirá de largo sin percatarse de nuestra presencia…

.-yo…-

.-no esta mal reconocerlo, lil, puedes mentirle al los demás, pero no esta bien mentirte a ti misma- aseguro Hilary- si no mira a Virginia, ella misma trata de auto convencerse de que casarse con un completo extraño por darle esa alegría a su padre esta bien, y no lo esta…arruinara toda su vida solo por no poder ser sincera consigo misma…

.-…-

.-si no quieres decirme nada, no lo hagas, pero por lo menos ten en cuenta lo que te dije- la joven castaña salió de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos días después, Lily ya caminada por la casa, con cara de cansada, pero ya lo suficientemente recuperada como para bajar a comer y cosas por el estilo. Unatarde como cualquiera otra, todos los habitantes en la mansión se encontrabantomando algo en el comedor, cuando un ruido bastante fuerte se oyó en la puerta. Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia el Hall, un tanto preocupados por que no esperaban a nadie.

Cual fue la sorpresa de todos, al ver entrar por la puerta principal a un joven rubio, de ojos miel que expresaban su gran ego, mientras que su altura le daba más importancia de la que necesitaba. A su lado, la mismísima Marlen Suliban miraba altiva alrededor. Sus penetrantes ojos se posaron en James; esto no fue desapercibido por Lily, que sin ningún disimulo miraba con gran odio a su ex compañera.

.-¿ustedes¿No tendrían que venir pasado mañana?- indago Remus, realmente sorprendido.

.-cambio de planes- contestó secamente Marlen. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer otra pregunta, el joven que venia con ella se acerco a Virginia.

.-Nos volvemos a ver princesa- dijo el muchacho, tomando la mano de una asqueada virginia. Sus ojos lo miraban entre asustados y llenos de ira.

.-para mi, señor Wilthon, hubiera sido preferible no volver a verlo nunca…-le contesto la chica retirando bruscamente su mano de las de su ahora, prometido.

Sin embargo el muy cínico sonrió ampliamente y dijo:- siempre consigo lo que quiero, princesa…- su voz fue casi perceptible, pero eso no impidió que cierto merodeador de ojos azules lo escuchara.

.-Evans…- exclamo con falsa felicidad Marlen, se acerco a la pelirroja y la miro de una manera molesta y evaluadora.

.-Suliban…que…a ver…como podría describirlo- dijo irónicamente pensativa Lily- ¿sorpresa?

.-veo que continuas con el mismo sentido del humor…- le contradijo la joven. El aire definitivamente se podía cortar con un papel. Las miradas de profundo desprecio que se dedicaban mutuamente eran asombrosas.

.-tienes razón…-Lily sonrió gélidamente- ¿así que tu serás la que proteja al señor Wilthon?

.-….por que no pasamos al comedor, así hablaremos mas a gusto- propuso Remus viendo lo que podría llegar a armarse si esas dos continuaban con la charla.

.-por mi encantada…-dijo Marlen volviéndose y arrimándose a James- ¿me muestras la casa?-pidió- ¿nos acompañas Evans?…tenemos tanto de que hablar…-comentó cariñosamente falsa. Lily pudo controlar tírasele encima y arrancarle pelo por pelo toda esa sedosa cabellera.

.-no, lo lamento, tengo algo de trabajo…tu me entiendes ¿no Suliban?- pregunto inocentemente maligna, la pelirroja.

.-por supuesto que lo hago Evans, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, ahora que conviviremos juntas…- Lily no dejo que terminara y le dio la espalda con elegante desenvoltura y camino tranquilamente hacia el primer piso- vamos James…- la rubia tiro del ex buscador y lo arrastro hacia el comedor.

.-creo que iré a tomar algo…- pensó para si Remus, y al parecer Hilary tenia el mismo antojo. Juntos se dirigieron hacia la cocina. En el hall se formo un muy incomodo silencio entre las tres personas que allí se habían quedado.

.-así que… ¿dormiré contigo princesa…?- pregunto en tono pícaro, y rompiendo el hielo, el prometido de Virginia.

.-primero, no me llames princesa…y segundo ¡no!-contesto virginia. Por alguna razón tener presente a Sirius en esa conversación la hacia sentirse mas segura de si misma.

.-podríamos hablar…sin estorbos….- dijo altanero Stephen mirando sin ningún disimulo al auror.

.-no-

.-mira…- la tomo fuertemente de un brazo y presionó fuertemente en el, Virginia lanzo un pequeño quejido. Iba a decirle algo más cuando sintió que era empujado sin ningún reparo por Sirius- ¿que te ocurre?

.-no es manera de tratar a nadie, y menos a una chica- se excuso el animago.

.-tu no te metas…- objeto despreciativamente Stephen e hizo el intento de agarrar nuevamente a su prometida, cuando sintió que la punta de la varita de el joven Black se clavaba en el parte superior de su cuello.

.-no lo repetiré…Wilthon, no me provoques…- los ojos de padfoot destellaban de fastidio.

.-¿y quien cornos te crees para darme órdenes, igualado…?-le enfrento colocando su más descarada expresión.

.-uno de los que derroto a Lord Voldemort…y el que te pondrá en tu lugar si no te comportas…- anuncio amenazante Sirius- acá las cosas no son como afuera, estamos en peligro, ella está en peligro, y suficiente tiene con estar aquí encerrada día y noche, para que encima un prepotente sin modales venga a molestarla…

.-pero si yo no la molesto, soy el futuro esposo, y Virginia sabe que debe obedecerme…no es así cariño…-

.-vete al diablo…- Sirius sonrió ante el comentario.

.-A tu padre le dará un disgusto cuando sepa que no te comportas como deberías- atacó hábilmente Stephen. La muchacha se puso lívida de repente y con un suave movimiento tomo el brazo de Sirius para que dejara de amenazar a su prometido.- Así me gusta, ahora muéstrame en donde dormiré, amor- esta última palabra la dijo saboreando cada letra, de manera casi siniestra. Le tendió el brazo, Virginia de mala gana lo acepto y juntos subieron las escaleras, dejando a un confundido ex merodeador.

En el primer piso.

.-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo Stephen, cortando el silencio- nos quedo algo pendiente¿lo recuerdas?

.-no…- exclamo la joven para nada segura. Ella si recordaba, demasiado.

Flash back

Varios coches elegantes se detenía en la entrada de la mansión Hamilton, esa noche se celebraban los quince años de la primogénita de la familia. En el jardín los invitados conversaban amenamente y de vez en cuando la homenajeada se detenía a hablar con ellos, ya sea para saludarlos o para agradecerles su presencia.

.-realmente, tienes una hija encantadora- comento un hombre de entrada edad, robusto y con grandes ojos, iba acompañado por un joven de unos 22 años, los dos vestidos con trajes negros.

.-gracias…pero tu también has tenido un hijo muy apuesto- contesto el señor Hamilton, riéndose- hija…ven- le llamo al ver que la muchacha se encontraba cerca- ¿recuerdas a Fred Wilthon?

.-claro, buenas noches señor Wilthon…-saludo ella cortésmente. Poso sus dorados ojos sobre la esbelta figura de su acompañante.

.-el es mi hijo, Stephen, también debes recordarlo- dijo el hombre adelantando a su primogénito. Le guiño un ojo a al señor Hamilton y luego agregó- nosotros iremos a tomar algo de Brandi, diviértanse- Los dos hombres se fueron, dejando a los jóvenes en un extraño mutismo.

.-así que…- Stephen movió lentamente su copa de vino- me dijeron que terminaste de tomar esa clases tan aburridas de piano- Si algo se sabia de él, aparte de que era un mujeriego, era que no tenia pelos en la lengua, si algo no le gustaba lo decía y ya.

Virginia lo miro con profunda molestia y se cruzo de brazos. Esto provocó que al muchacho le entrara un ataque de risa por la actitud de su acompañante "todavía es una niña"pensó "pero que niña" dijo después de mirarla con detenimiento. Virginia llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, de tirantes que se pegaba perfectamente a su no muy desarrollado busto, acentuando si, sus admirables caderas. Largo hasta tocar el suelo.

.-¿alguna vez te dijeron que eres bastante maleducado?-contraatacó la chica, segundos después.

.-entonces edúcame…-dijo malicioso el joven tomando del brazo a la chica y llevándosela lejos de las miradas de los curiosos. Estuvo buscando un buen lugar, hasta que el invernadero de la mansión llenaba todos los requisitos. Virginia, por su parte, estaba tan desconcertada con la acción del muchacho que no hizo nada para evitarlo. Entro junto con él al invernadero.

.-¿para que vinimos acá?- preguntó más que pedida. Stephen miraba despreocupado un rosal.

.-creo que ya sabes que tu y yo nos casaremos- comentó clavando su mirada color miel sobre el rostro sorprendido de Virginia- pero no es una noticia tan terrible, preciosa, y no se puede esperar otra cosa…

.-¿a que te refieres?-

.-Virginia, no somos cualquier persona, somos LAS personas, nuestro nivel esta por encima de todos…somos los herederos de las fortunas mas grandes de Europa

.-¿esa estupidez de la elite?- exclamo molesta Virginia, sentándose en uno de los bancos que había allí.

.-no es un estupidez, nosotros los de clase alta no podemos mezclarnos con cualquiera-

.-aja- contesto desinteresada y casi de manera burlona.

.-Mira- se sentó a lado de la chica- si hay algo que tendremos que cambiar de ti será esa manía de llevarme la contra…

.-es una opinión idiota¿acaso no puedo tenerla?- pregunto enojada Virginia.

.-no-

.-sabes que, esto ya es una estupidez, la conversación se esta yendo a cualquier parte- hizo un ademán de pararse pero el muchacho la obligo a sentarse nuevamente- ¿Qué quieres?

.-adivina…- Junto sus labios con los de Virginia. Ella lo aparto y le dio un fuerte bofetón. Se paró y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Pero ni lento el joven la alcanzo rápidamente y la aprisionó contra la puerta. Acercó su boca hacia el oído de Virginia.

.-estas insolencias tendrán que cambiar cuando nos casemos preciosa- la obligó a darse vuelta- ¿tienes miedo verdad?- preguntó triunfante al ver los ojos de ella- me gusta- murmuro antes de besarla nuevamente. Pero esta vez no era cualquier beso, literalmente le comía la boca, no contento con esto, comenzó a bajar una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica, sosteniendo fuertemente con la otra los brazos.

.-de…deja…déjame- dijo suplicante cuando él se centro en su cuello- no me hagas esto, por favor- Virginia podía sentir como sin ningún pudor Stephen recorría su cuerpo. Pero para la suerte de la joven su oyeron unos voces no muy lejos del lugar. Stephen se separó bruscamente y arregló su traje.

.-de esto ni una palabra a nadie…- Virginia sólo lloraba mirando hacia el piso- no creo que te guste que tu padre se vea envuelto en un escándalo así- agregó cínicamente, tomo la barbilla de ella para poder verla a los ojos- además, serás mía dentro de unos años, eres mi prometida, y debes obedecerme- exclamo antes de salir por la puerta. Virginia pudo ver como minutos después él se acercaba a los invitados que por así decirlo la habían "salvado" de algo peor sin darse cuenta.

Fin de flash back

.-aquí dormirás- murmuró de mala gana, abriendo una de las puertas contiguas a la suya. Sin decir nada mas, dio media vuelta para irse, pero el joven Wilthon la tomo por la muñeca y la obligo a volverse hacia el.

.-ahora no eres mas una niña- dijo señalando su bien formado cuerpo- si quieres podemos divertirnos- agrego seductor. Virginia haciendo acto de toda su fuerza se soltó bruscamente y lo empujo.

.-tienes razón, ya no soy mas una niña, así que mejor cuida tus modales, no te vayas a quedar sin herederos por culpa de un "accidente"- objetó amenazante. Se fue sin siquiera mirarlo nuevamente.

En la planta baja

Toc toc

.-¡adelante!-

.-Lily…- dijo Hilary en tono de reproche antes de entrar del todo, sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrar a la pelirroja sentada junto a la chimenea, tomando un té.

.-creí que estabas…-

.-¿trabajando?

.-me di cuenta de lo que dijiste cuando estaba conversando con Remus en la cocina.-

.-¿entonces viniste a retarme?-indagó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

.-algo así- contestó Hilary, sentándose junto a ella. Miro fijamente las llamas del hogar y por unos segundos se perdió en ellas. Temerosa de hacerlo, preguntó:- ¿no es mi problema, pero, hubo algo entre tu y James?- la pelirroja por poco y vuelca la tasa. Pero recupero rápidamente la compostura.

.-¿Por qué preguntas?-

.-es que…-

.-¿te gusta James?- a Lily se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

.-jajaja ¡claro que no!- le aclaro divertida Hilary- es solo que, cuando están juntos, se tienen mucha confianza, aunque sea de manera distante, es como si se conocieran desde hace mucho…- Lily callo durante unos minutos.

.-él y yo, junto con Lupin y Back íbamos a la misma escuela- tomo aire como tratando de que los recuerdos no la envolvieran- durante mi ultimo año salí con James…pero la cosas no funcionaron…

.-déjame adivinar…¿alguien mas?-

.-no, yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él- Lily no podía creer que estuviera blando tan libremente de algo tan secreto- no fui mas que un juego para él…

.-quieres decir que…-

.-fui una apuesta…-pensó dos segundos los que estaba por decir- la nueva auror, Suliban, también fue nuestra compañera, ella me dijo todo un día antes de terminar el año…

.-por eso casi la asesinas con la mirada…- preguntó Hilary pensativa.

.-¿tanto se nota mi antipatía por ella?- Lily se sorprendió por ello.

.-antipatía se queda corta…-

.-entiendo…-dijo Lily, por primera vez sentía que la carga de ese secreto no era tan pesada, hablar con Hilary la había aliviado. Sin embargo, la dicha no le duro mucho, recordó de repente que James debía estar con Marlen, los dos debían estar muy cariñosos…

.-Lily…- se sorprendió al ver como la tasa de té se rompía producto del apretón de la pelirroja. El poco liquido que quedaba se derramo sobre los pantalones de la pelirroja, mientras que esta sentía un tibio calor en la mano.

.-cielos, Lily, tu mano- señalo Hilary, mientras iba en busca de la cajita de primeros auxilios. La pelirroja miro el tajo bastante grande de la palma de su mano. Sentía como la angustia la llenaba.

.-debes tener mas cuidado…- comentó minutos después Hilary, se sentó a su lado y tomo la mano de su amiga, cuando repentinamente oyó un pequeño sollozo. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que este venia de su amiga- ¿que ocurre?- pregunto preocupada, Lily no dijo nada, solo la brazo. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, a alguien, que viera que debajo de toda esa fortaleza de hielo, había una persona.

.-Lily…-susurro compasiva Hilary, correspondiendo.

Continuara.

Jojojojo volví! Soy como la peste…¿que les pareció el capitulo? Ahora ya sabemos que ocurrió con Virginia y Stephen, y las primeras reacciones de Sirius. Tal vez en este capitulo no aparecieron mucho Lily y James, pero tenia que explicar la relación entre los prometidos. Bueno a ver…que puedo adelantarles…una pelea entre Lily y Marlen…y un acercamiento de la pelirroja con el ex buscador (jaja este si será un acercamiento). Una cosita mas….bueno, verán, si les gustan los dramas ( un tantito angustiosos) me tomo la libertad de recomendarles mi otro fic de Lily y James, llamado: "el silencio", esta bajo el nombre de Greisel, la historia del por que esta en otra cuenta es larga así que me limitare a decir que si quieren dense una vuelta, no se arrepentirán. Les mando un beso y cuídense!

Grisel.

**Lucre:** . james esta pendiente de todo lo que respecta a Lily, no por nada esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. XD. Como veras el desmayo de Lily solo fue un susto. Te mando un saludo y nos leemos!Gracias por ser review numero 100! Nos vemos!

**Vinnesa: **wenas! Como veras los de Lily no fue nada grave, pero lo de virginia si lo fue(es Stephen es un mano larga…) pero como ya dijo ella, no es mas una niña, así que mejor que este joven cuide mucho en donde va a meter la mano.

**Hermy: **¬¬ no eres la única que a terminar odiándolo, pero bueno, pasando la lo importante, espero que hayas podido ver el capitulo entero. Beshos!

**CoNnY-B**nueva lectora! - mi ser feliz…XD. Fue el destino…o nomás los link los que te trajeron hasta acá. Pero como ya estas, te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de apretar el tan torturados botoncito de review. Tu pregunta sobre Sirius y Virginia, pos, te lo dejo a tu imaginación( o se paciente y lee los siguientes caps XD) Chauchis!

**Luciana: **amiga! Jeje tienes razón, en particular amo escribir, ¬¬ el problema viene cuando tengo que depender de la computadora…u-u pero bueno. Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero que este también lo halla echo! Te mando un besote y cuídate amiga!

**karipotter**w verdad que si! Esos acercamientos para mi son lo mejor( me encantan no solo en mis fic sino en el de los demás) es como una pequeña dosis de lo que nos gustaría que pasara entre los personajes. Nos leemos!

**Arabella Figg Black: **holitas! Pues yo estoy muy bien, y tu? Es cierto! No tarde tanto esta vez(espero seguir así) . XD y como diría Lily, ella no huye, evade con estilo…Como vez no fue nada serio lo del desmayo (asuste a mas de uno con este) solo fue exceso de trabajo ¬¬ y como no, se la pasa en el despacho. Como veras, el prometido es otro problema mas que se agrego a la convivencia de estos jóvenes ( ni hablar de Marlen ¬¬). Si me puedo hacer un tiempito pasare por tu historia D, y tienes muchas razón, las lagunas mentales son horrendas, con este fic lo pase en el sexto capitulo ( y así quedo). Abrazos y cuídate!

**GildedPheonix: **otra nueva lectora!en cualquier momento me agarra un paro cardiaco por la alegría( medio exagerada no? Pero bueno…) veo acercarse celos…o es que ya están aquí?( lo digo por Sirius y Virginia…) De james y Lily ni hablar, ¬¬ Marlen tendrá muchísimos problemas si no se cuida. Aios!

**Gerulita: **O.O………………XDDDD jaja yo suelo ser así de despistada! Aunque no hablo otros idiomas…( apenas el castellano bruto XD). En cuanto a Virginia, si, pobre, debe querer demasiado a su padre para hacer eso con su propia vida. Que susto les di con el desmayo de Lily( no creí que fuera apegar tanto….) Nos leemos!

**daida evans: **holis! Gracias por tu mensaje y un consejo, trata de que no te de nada por que sino no podrás saber como termina la historia( y como siguen las que debes estar leyendo) XD mal chiste no me hagas caso. Beshitos!


	10. tus labios tiene ese sabor

Capitulo 10: tus labios tiene ese sabor

Lo único que se oía en la habitación era el tic tac del antiguo reloj de pie que allí moraba.

.- ¿te sientes mejor?- Lily aun tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero el peso que anteriormente tenia sobre sus hombros había disminuido considerablemente..- ¿Cómo es que resististe todos estos años con ese dolor dentro?- preguntó Hilary asombrada, al tiempo que le daba un baso con agua.

.-supongo que mi mismo orgullo me lo permitía- contestó Lily.

.-no quiero ni imaginarme lo que es tener tanta angustia dentro de uno- opino la castaña, pasándole otro pañuelo descartable a su amiga. Lily se limito a sonreír melancólicamente mientras que levantaba su verde mirada.

.- después de un tiempo te acostumbras- declaro la pelirroja.

.- nunca te acostumbras al dolor Lily, tal vez lo olvidas, pero sigue allí- opino Hilary.

.- tienes razón…- miro evaluadoramente la habitación y poso sus ojos esmeraldas sobre el reloj de pie.- ¿ya las cuatro?- Hilary se fijo y así era, tres horas habían pasado como si nada.

.- mejor ve a dormir, necesitas descansar Lily- Hilary la ayudo a parase, Lily le agradeció no con palabras, sino con una tibio silencio.

OoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja se levanto temprano, había dormido desde la tarde anterior así que era completamente inútil seguir forzando al sueño. Se vistió lo mas cómoda posible y bajo a la cocina.

.- buenos días- saludo sin muchos ánimos al encontrarse en la misma a Remus y Marlen.

.- buenos días, Lily- sonrió amablemente el licántropo, dejando su taza de té en la mesa. En ese momento una lechuza bastante simpática entro por una de las ventanas y se paro justo en el antebrazo del joven.-con permiso…- pidió educadamente al leer el remitente de la carta, mientras se paraba y salía de la cocina.

.- menos mal que se fue-murmuro Marlen. Fijo su mirada en Lily que estaba indiferente en la otra punta de la habitación, preparándose un café.

.- cualquiera diría que no querías que estuviera aquí- opino la pelirroja, refiriéndose a Remus. Marlen soltó una sonrisita irónica.

.- eso contesta mi pregunta- Lily tomó su taza y lentamente se la acerco a la boca, sin embargo, antes de llegar a destino- que no quieras que este Lupin da una claro indicio de que querías hablar conmigo…ahora la pregunta es…- coloco el dedo índice de su mano libre en la barbilla, como haciendo que pensaba- ¿cual es la razón para que la princesita de los auror quiera hablar conmigo?- esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría a la rubia; ella pensaba ser la que atacara de esa manera.

.- te has vuelto mas rápida Evans, debe ser por que perdiste toda la grasa que te estorbaba- comento divertida Marlen recuperándose rápidamente del insulto de la pelirroja.

Lily soltó una risita.

.- ya vez que si, ahora no solo que soy mujer de trabajo y gano bien, además son hermosa…-

.- modestia aparte, Evans- bromeo punzante la rubia.

.- ¿conoces la palabra modestia? Creí que la habías dejado perdida en tu cabecita junto con la palabra esfuerzo….- ataco nuevamente Lily. A Marlen por poco y se le cae la tostada que tenia en la mano.

.- buen intento Evans, pero recuerda que yo siempre soy mejor en todo…-

.- si, eso es cierto, hasta en ser perra y fácil...- se fijo en la cara de total desconcierto de Marlen- ¡oh! Perdona, "eras" todas esas cosas, ahora estoy segura que has madurado algo ¿no?- la cara de Lily no era mas que una mascara de odio y fastidio.

.- veo que la pequeña viborita a salido del cascaron…- Marlen la miro con total desprecio, y antes de que Lily pudiera contestar algo agrego- después de tanto tiempo tenias que salir, ya que toda tu vida te la pasaste siendo una perdedora…y una buena fuente de diversión para todos, sobre todo para James…- esto produjo un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho de la pelirroja. La muchacha lo noto y siguió por ese lado- créeme, me han contado como se reían a cuestas tuyas, parece que James les contaba todo lo que hacían, y lo ridícula que te veías en todas esas situaciones…como una estupida niña enamorada…-

.- ya cállate Marlen- exclamó Lily con ira contenida.- no soy la misma de antes.

.- ¿a no?- Lily la miro desafiante- si sigues siendo igual de perdedora, te crees que no me di cuenta como miras disimuladamente a James…tal vez creas que tienes una oportunidad con el¿ me equivoco?

.- ¡eso no es cierto!-Lily dejo su taza sobre la mesa y así la rompe- y aunque así fuera- logro componer su postura de dama fría nuevamente- ¿no tendría mas oportunidad que tu? Por lo que he visto a ti ni te registra.- ahora era el turno de Marlen de palidecer.- ¿no te da pena andar por toda la casa como perrito faldero?- sin esperar repuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- realmente me das pena…

.- sangre sucia- murmuró Marlen, segundos después se dio cuenta de su grave error, Lily dio media vuelta y ante la sorpresa de ella le pego una bofetada que la dejo tambaleante.

.- te lo advertí Suliban, no soy la misma persona de hace años me hice mas fuerte todo lo contrario de lo que se puede decir de ti- agrego la pelirroja con tono burlón, mirándola altiva.

.-¿a que te refieres?

.- a cuantas personas tu papi invito a las grandes cenas que hace para que te metieran en los auror, por créeme, ninguno en esta casa creería que entraste por merito propio- escupió Lily. Marlen se sorprendió ante tal afirmación. Pero no se quedo atrás:

.- tienes razón, pero por lo menos me puedo dar ese lujo¿tu que hiciste de tu vida¿Limpias mesas en algún bar de mala muerte?

.- jajajaja querida, eso harías tu si no tuvieras las influencias de tu padre, como se nota que no has leído para nada el expediente… ¿que clase de auror eres? y para tu información soy la embajadora en Francia.- eso le tapo la boca a la muchacha, sin embargo no podía permitirse eso, esa sangre sucia pagaría por atreverse a tocarla.

.- ¿y con cuantos te tuviste que acostar para llegar allí?- Lily palideció ante tal respuesta. Como era posible que Marlen la considerara una de esas- no te sorprendas después de todo en Hogwarts también lo hiciste…cuando james empezó a salir contigo tu te volviste mas popular…- la pelirroja no soporto eso; todo el odio que le tenia le salía por cada célula de su piel.

.- que sucede Evans….¿metí el dedo en la llaga?- Lily trato de contenerse y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta, pero dos segundos después se escucho un grito de Suliban y la pelirroja golpeó fuertemente contra la pared.

Ante tal escándalo, por la puerta entraron Virginia, James y Sirius. El cuadro que encontraron fue bastante desalentador, Lily trataba de pararse sosteniéndose por la pared, mientras que Marlen guardaba cínicamente la varita como si nada hubiera pasado.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Virginia ayudo a su amiga a levantase aunque le constaba bastante por que Lily era un poco mas alta que ella y un tantito mas pesada.

.- nada…-

.-¿nada¿Acaso nos esta cargando señorita Suliban?- Virginia estaba realmente molesta. Lily hizo un sonido de de dolor.

.- será mejor que la lleve arriba- propuso rápidamente James y sin dejar que la pelirroja objetara algo la tomó en brazos y con ella a cuestas subió a la habitación.

.- y yo me iré a mi dormitorio…- comento Marlen como quien quiere la cosa.

.- tu no te iras a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas lo que le hiciste a Lily.

.- yo no le hice nada niña, y ya suéltame- protesto al ver como Virginia la había tomado del brazo.

.- oblígame…-

.- Sirius, por favor, encárgate de la mocosa…- exclamo muy enojada Marlen. Pero antes de que el animago pudiera decir o hacer algo, si es que llegaba a hacerlo, Virginia, coloco su pie estratégicamente tras la rodilla de Marlen y la tiro al piso.

.- mocosa todo lo que quieras, pero por lo menos no soy una cobarde que ataca por atrás…- Marlen abrió los ojos de par en par ante la afirmación. ¿Cómo era que esta chica sacia que? La vio salir de la cocina despreocupadamente.

En ese mismo momento

La coloco suavemente sobre la cama y con un pase mágico hizo aparecer la caja de primeros auxilios.

.- ¿que ocurrió?- comentó un tanto molesto, mientras vendaba el pie de la joven.

.-no te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer james- contestó la pelirroja.-¡auch!

.- perdona…- se sinceró el auror aflojando la venda-¿esta mejor?- Lily asistió. James en un impulso, acaricio con mucho cariño el tobillo. Ante la acción del muchacho Lily solo se sonrojó. James levanto la mirada y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Lily. La tensión se sentía en el aire y ese momento esa mínima intimidad los envolvió haciéndoles olvidar todo, hasta sus propios nombres. Sus cuerpos mandaban ahora, y lo que ellos querían era estar juntos. Sin dejar que ese momento se cortara, James se acerco a la muchacha lentamente, sus alientos se entremezclaron provocando una reacción explosiva antes de que el joven desapareciera por completo la distancia que lo separaba de Lily.

Poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama, recordando siempre lo del tobillo. La besaba como nunca lo había hecho, con tanta pasión contenida que era inimaginable, mientras que ella, con ansias, acaricia su espalda. Pronto, el suéter de la pelirroja fue un obstáculo muy molesto en el recorrido de él, por lo tanto paso a mejor vida, tirado en el piso, dejando a la joven como único abrigo un sostén de color blanco. Bajó a su cuello alentando por los continuos suspiros que ella emitía ya de manera continua.

Sin embargo algo paso, hubo un pequeño cortocircuito en los pensamientos de la pelirroja que la hicieron volver a la realidad.

.- esto no esta bien- murmuro deteniendo los jadeos, al parecer James no la escucho por que estaba muy entretenido adorando su ombligo.- detente….-

.- ¿eh?- el ex merodeador levanto la vista y sus lentes se deslizaron hasta la punta de la nariz.

.- esto no esta bien, James- Lily se levanto lentamente, quedando casi cara a cara con él- lo siento, no puedo.

.- Lily- él acaricio la mejilla de ella. Estaba a punto de atraerla hacia si para besarla pero Lily se resistió colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. El roce hizo que por ambos recorriera una corriente eléctrica que les puso los cabellos de punta.

.-no, no podemos seguir con esto, no seria correcto, no esta bien, nunca lo estuvo- opino sentándose en la cama.

.- ¿nunca?

.- una vez me entregue a ti, era todo que por mi parte podía darte, pero no te fue suficiente- comentó en ese momento James pudo notar como unas lagrimas caían por el blanco rostro de la muchacha- no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error….

.-…..-

.- ya vete…-

.- pero Lily…-

.- ¡vete!- grito Lily, limpiando algunas lagrimas que renegadas a los deseos de la pelirroja, se aventuraban mejilla abajo. James por su parte, se paro y camino lentamente hacia la puerta. Al tomar la perilla giro hacia la joven.

.- lamento que lo sientas así, para mi es todo lo contrario- con este ultimo cometario salio de la habitación.

OoOoOoOo

La tranquilidad reinaba en la biblioteca; sentada en una de las sillas mas mullidas de la misma, Virginia tomaba una tasa de café mientras hojeaba un libro. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió dando paso a Sirius.

.- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Virginia sin levantar la mirada. El muchacho camino hasta situarse frente a ella.

.- debemos hablar…-

.- que yo sepa no tenemos nada de que hablar…-

.- si, si tenemos Virginia- se sentó en la silla frente a la joven-quiero explicarte lo que escuchaste en el baño de aquel lugar…- virginia cerro el libro bruscamente y lo miro con sus ojos dorados.

.-creo que eso esta más que claro: me consideras una pesadilla, en pocas palabras- dijo cortante la muchacha. Sirius trago pesadamente y la observo. Tenía razón, él hablo de más, pero no era lo que pensaba realmente de ella, por lo menos, no del todo.- no, espera, ahora me dirás que no es lo que piensas de mi…

.- …-

.- mira, trate con muchas personas falsas en mi vida, no necesito ir mas allá para darme cuenta de que tu eres una de ellas-

.- yo solo quiero decirte que es verdad, dije esas cosas de ti, pero ese día estaba muy enojado contigo fuiste demasiado grosera…-

.- ¡no necesito que me andes dando lecciones de modales, Black!

.- no trato de dártelos solo quiero que sepas que…

.- ¡ya basta! Estoy harta de ti, de todo esto, por que simplemente no lo hacemos fácil y nos limitamos a lo que somos, tu mi guardián y yo la protegida…

.-…- En ese momento Sirius noto la gran tristeza que embargaba a Virginia, se la notaba sola, desprotegida. Sintió el gran deseo de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

.- no necesito la lastima de nadie- agrego Virginia fríamente.

Salio de la biblioteca dolida, no sabia que ocurrida, pero se sentía pésimo. Subió a su habitación y entro cerrando la puerta lentamente.

.- no es justo- dijo con voz cortada y una lagrima se precipitó al vacío.

.- ¿que no es justo, preciosa?- pregunto un descarado Stephen, que se encontraba cómodamente tirado en la cama de Virginia.

Continuara….

No me maten ni me peguen! Soy una mala nena por dejarlos esperando durante tanto tiempo, pero…bueno, mejor me dejo de excusas. Les pido disculpas por la tardaza y por que en este capitulo no podré responder reviews, ya que estoy una tanto apurada( estoy en un ciber) así que los dejo y espero sepan disculparme! Besos!

Grisel

Gracias a: Sailor Alluminem Siren, aNdRea, alenka, lucre, Gerulita, ire peliyellowinxu evans, Arabella Figg Black, vinnesa, CoNnY-B, Nadir-Blue, Nat, Luciana, karipotter, JoSeSiTa BLaCK, SabrinaEvans, xaica, GildedPheonix

Les agradezco el apoyo!


	11. conversaciones

Capitulo XI: conversaciones .

Su respiración se torno un tanto acelerada mientras que veía como el joven recostado en su cama sonreía cínicamente. Un brillo en sus ojos le decía que nada bueno vendría después.

.- ¿que quieres?

.- pero que humor prometida- Stephen se levanto de la cama y camino hacia Virginia, que todavía tenia la perilla de la puerta agarrada.

.- por eso mismo, ¿que quieres?- la mirada dorada de Virginia se topó con los ojos libidinosos de su "novio".

.-¿te digo la verdad?- Virginia ni se movió- quiero pasar un rato con mi futura esposa, quiero conocerte-murmuró en su oido, tomandola por la cintura.

Virginia fue mas rapida y lo alejó.

.- no me interesa, mientras no sea tu esposa no tienes derecho sobre mi Stephen- protesto la morena. Esto le hizo gracia a su novio, que volvio al ataque tomandola fuertemente por las muñecas . Como habia hecho años atras la apresó contra la puerta. Una sonrisa aun mas espeluznante se asomaba por su apuesto rostro mientras que sus ojos titilaban en deseo.

.- por que te opones, a que le tienes miedo Virginia...¿acaso me temes a mi?- la joven podia sentir como cada letra de esa pregunta estaba llena de burla, burla hacia ella y su estado de mujer. Debia admitir que por mas que tuviera fueza nunca le ganaria a un hombre y sobre todo a un hombre como Stephen que poseia anchos hombros y media uno noventa. Se notaba que cuidaba bien de su aspecto por que cada cosa estaba en su lugar, y para el que no lo conociera seria un partido perfecto, de buena familia y ademas atractivo. Pero estas condiciones quedaban a la sombra de su peor debilidad: la arrogancia . Si bien era sabido que el joven nunca repetia de amante su trato hacia ellas era plenamente sexual, y en los demas dejaba mucho que desear. Con un pensamiento completamente machista nadie lo culparia por ello, pero el llevaba esos pensamientos al limite, si buscabas un maldita rata de poso para pasar el rato sin sentir ninguna culpa stephen era el indicado.

Virginia no respondio, trato de soltarse pero esto provoco que su apresor la tomara mas fuertemente hasta el punto de lastimarla.

.- sueltame...- dijo pacientemente.

.- no lo hare...-

.- sueltame stephen...que ganas con esto...¿que ganas con humillarme de esta forma?- la sorpresa inundo el rostro del muchacho. Poco a poco la fue soltando y tomo una pequeña distancia.

.- ¿por que crees que hago esto para humillarte?

.- sera por que te gusta verme asi, sin poder hacer nada, eres un tanto raro asi que no me extrañaria-comentó Virginia apresurandose a cruzar su habitacion. Su prometido la miro atentamente.- ademas de que me entere que fuiste tu el que pidio mi mano en matrimonio...- Stephen se sento en uno de los sillones que alli había, acomodo desinteresadamente su camisa para despúes mirarla ironicamente.

.- asi es...me gustas desde que te conozco...-

.-¿ y eso seria desde?

.- siempre...creo que teniamos 7 y 14 respectivamente- comento stephen despreocupado.

.- por que a mi, que tengo de especial para que un hombre como tu se fije en mi...

.- me gustan los retos...y desde chicos supe que tu serias uno muy dificil...- agrego cinicamente.- siempre tan atrevida, decidida, revolucionaria...nunca aceptas lo que te imponen...excepto a tu padre...- Virginia hizo una mueca- desde entonces me gustas y seras todo un trofeo para mi...-

La muchacha rió.

.- un trofeo, ¿acaso eres enfermo?

.- no, soy un hombre al que le gustan las cosas dificiles, y tu eres una de ellas, aunque casarme contigo sólo es el primer paso...

.-¿primer paso? ¿acaso quieres dominar el mundo idiota?- exclamo Vriginia de manera ironica.

Este fue el turno de Stephen para reir.

.- no, pero para tener el poder completo de las riquesas mas poderosas de toda Europa debo casarme contigo. Ya te lo dije una vez, tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos...nuestros legados nos lo exigen.

.- no quiero pincharte el globo, pero suenas como un demente.

.- no, es perfecto, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, si deseo casarme contigo lo unico que debo hacer es poner fecha y listo, al salir de aqui tu y tu fortuna seran mias...

.- estas completamente enfermo...sal de mi habitación...- exclamo muy enojada. La estaba tratando como un maldito objeto...un trofeo.

.- a ver, como hago para que lo entiendas...- se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la punta en donde se enconntraba Virginia- viene por que queria estar contigo, y eso es lo que hare- antes de que la joven pudiarea hacer algo el chico tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso apasionadamente. Virginia sin perder el tiempo tanteo con los brazos libres sobre la comoda.

.-¡AY!- grito enojado el muchaco al sentir como una baso era roto en su cabeza. De inmediato solto el agarre .- ¿eres estupida o que? solo estas atrasando lo inevitable Virginia, eres mia, no puedes ser de nadie mas, tu y tu fortuna me pertenecen!

- ¡¡estas completamente loco, yo no soy una cosa!

.- ¿que pretendes casarte con cualquiera? ¿ malgastar tu clase?

.- se llama amor Stephen

.- el amor no existe Virginia! y aunque existiera nunca lo conocerias!

La joven se quedo estatica.

.- no eres soportable virginia, a la vista de todods los que te conocen eres fria y manipuladora...caprichosa y malhumorada...nadie te querra asi...-la miro, parecia ausente- me han contado que tu madre era una persona excepcional, de gran belleza y caracter apasible...tu eres todo lo contrario

.- tu...tu me quieres asi- trato de defenderse la joven.Sentia como un gran nudo le impedia respirar bien.

.- no confundas deseo con amor pequeña...no son lo mismo.- camino hasta posicionarse cerca de la joven, mientras que esta miraba el piso- nadie te querra...por eso es una buena oportunidad...casate conmigo, los dos ganaremos algo, yo tu dinero y tu alguien que este dispuesto a atarse a ti toda una vida

.- atar...atarse?- la muchacha levanto la mirada encontrandose con los despiadados ojos de su prometido.- eso es lo que haras? atarte?

.- nada es perfecto mi querida niña...-levanto una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de virginia y la acaricio- piensalo y veras que tengo razon...-

.- eso..eso es mentira...yo no soy todas esas cosas que dices!- grito finalmente sacando bruscamente la mano del joven- no eres mas que basura! no caere en tu juego!

.- no? ¿y que haras para escapar? ya se, pedirle a ese estupido...como se llama, ah si, Black! ¿que te ayude?no espera, el tambien te considera una molestia- esto fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que el sonido de un jarrón rompiendose contra el piso llenara la habitación

.-SAL DE MI CUARTO! NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA! ALEJATE DE MI ENFERMO!.

.- TE DARAS CUENTA DE QUE TENGO RAZON! NO ERES MAS QUE UNA...- en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a Hilary y Sirius. La primera se quedo atonita al ver la cabeza de Stephen, la cual sangraba un poco por el golpe del vaso. El auror por otra parte estas en una lucha interna bastante complicada: no sabia si despedazar a ese idiota o...lanzarle una maldicion.

.- ¿Virgina, estas bien?- lentamente hilary se acerco a la joven mientras que stephen permanecia en su lugar, acosado por la mirada asesina de Sirius que allaba relamente tranquilizadora la acción de apretar los puños.

.-estaria mejor si este se fuera de mi habitación-opino la pelinegra lanzandole una mirada de profundo odio a su prometido.

.- sólo retrasas lo inevitable preciosa...-masculló Stephen.

Salio del lugar sin otro comentario.

.- ¿que ocurrió?- pregunto tremulamente Hilary, pero Virginia tenia la mente en blanco.- ¿que te dijo?

.- nada nuevo- la tristeza se notaba en cada silaba de esta oración.

.-segura de que te encuen...-Sirius trato de acercarse a ella pero virginia lo esquivo.

.-estoy bien black...ahora dejenme sola...-

.-virginia...- la joven levanto la vista. Hilary supo alli que seria mejor marcharse, por lo menos hasta que las aguas se calmasen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la biblioteca, Remus y James hojeaban las ultimas paginas del reciente informe. Pero como era de suponerse, por mas que tratara de consentrarse, el apuesto auror de cabellos desordenados no lo lograba. Su mente recordaba cada detalle de el dia anterior: cada sabor, aroma..sonido...Demonios! lo recordaba demasiado bien...

.- James...-

.-...-

.- James-

.-...-

.- James, ¿me estas escuchando?- exlcamo el licantropo lo suficientemente alto como para sacar a su compañero del transe.- ¿me puedes decir que te ocurre? hace rato que te llamo

.- no es nada- murmuro el joven, revolviendo los papeles. Su amigo no se movio de su lugar- ¿que?...en serio, no es nada...

.- por que creo que ese nada se apellida Evans...- opino Remus sincero y directo.- ¿me equivoco? - James inconcientemente nego con la cabeza- bien..me puedes decir que ocurrio para que estes en este estado?- James le conto lo sucedido, obviando detalles que son intimos para cualquier persona.

Cuando terminó Lupin estaba pensativo.

.-no la entiendo..primero...primero esta todo bien, y al segundo no quiere, dice que no me ama y...- James parecia realmente frustrado. Dejo escapar un resoplido- si pudiera hacerle saber...de cualquier forma...que la sigo amando...pero no me quiere creer...no hay manera.

.- james...- su amigo tomo un momento- ponte en su lugar...-

.- me he puesto todo este tiempo! sabes lo que es vivir con la culpa de perder a alguien que amas!

.-James...-El joven lo miro aturdido- dale tiempo- el auror estaba por reclamar algo- no! tiempo , espacio...es lo que necesita...estoy seguro que sigue sientiendo algo por ti, se le nota, o por lo menos yo lo senti. La forma en que te mira y demas...dale tiempo a que asimile, despues de todo, habran pasado cuatro años desde que se vieron por ultima vez pero ninguno de los dos pudo cerrar lo que comenzaron y eso no es fácil para nadie.

El joven potter se recosto en el respaldo con la mirada fija en el piso. Ni siquiera noto cuando Remus se levanto y salio del despacho ni mucho menos cuando segundos despues Sirius se sento en donde antes estaba su amigo.

.- deberia partirle el cuello- ese comentario lo saco completamente de sus pensamientos

.-y tu cuanto...

.- y despues tirarlo al barranco mas profundo y...- padfoot lo interrumpio, mas que sumido en su monologo. Sin embargo en un segundo levanto sus ojos grisaceos y se encontro con James.- ¿y tu que haces aqui?- James no sabia si reir o..reir por lo que acababa de escuchar...¿desde cuando su amigo se había vuelto un completo desorientado distraido?

.- yo, estaba trabajando aqui, eres tu el que acaba de llegar con instintos homicidas- contesto tranquilamente James, acomodando sus anteojos.

Sirius se quedo mudo, su cara de sorpresa decia por demas que no entendia ni como llegó alli. James queria preguntarle que le pasaba pero algo le decia que era mejor esperar. Por lo tanto se interno nuevamente en su labor.

La habitacion estuvo sumida en un silencio hasta que de la nada el joven black tomo un lapiz y un papel. miro como si nada el mismo pero no escribia nada.

Un tic tic de la madera empezo a resonar en el cuarto.

.- ¡ya puedes dejar de golpear el maldito lapiz!- padfoot se limitó a dejar el mismo, sobre el escritorio.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente

.- crees que deberia hablar con ella?- james se saco los anteojos en forma astiada y se restrego los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que hacer para no ahorcar a su amigo.

.- amigo, tu nunca tuviste problema con este tipo de cosas, siempre fuiste directo con las mujeres...

.- si! pero no es ese tipo de conversacion!- exclamo Sirius extrañamente molesto. Algo muy dentro de si le decia que si era una de esas conversaciones.

.- ¿estas seguro?...te molestas demasiado por esa niña...¿y solo es por que te preocupas por su estadia en esta casa con su prometido?

.- ¡es un idiota!- contesto cortate el auror- y tu lo sabes bien...- miro fijamente el pergamino que estaba sosteniendo en las manos.

.- si, lo es, pero nosotros mas de lo que hacemos...no podemos entrometernos en nada que no sea de la misión padfoot...- recalco James tirandose para tras en su asiento.

Sirius se movió incomodo en su sillón.

continuara...

Holas! si, se que retrase otra vez...no dire excusas(aunque las tenga) asi que me limitare a decirles..o mejor dicho...preguntarles ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado.

Ah otra cosita, es verdad que no se pueden contestar reviews...( malditos) asi que solo me queda el consuelo de que sepan que les agradezco muchisimo su apoyo! gracias...de verdad D.

Gracias a:GildedPheonix ; Nadir-Blue; algida; Luciana; HADA; xaica; karipotter; Mey; h3IdI-Lu; Vanesa-Salazar; Arabella Figg Black; nue; lucre; Nat; alenka; CoNnY-B


	12. mudanza inesperada

capitulo XII: mudanza inesperada

Los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, pintaban la habitación de un rojo tenue.

Lily se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, hasta que el llamado de la puerta la distrajo.

.-¿quien?

.- Hilary!- exclamaron del otro lado

.- adelante- la castaña pasó. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco.-llevas tiempo encerrada aqui...

.- cuanto menos le vea la cara a Suliban sera mejor- contestó secamente Lily. Cerró el libro lentamente y lo colocó en su cómoda.

Hilary sonrió

.- bueno, que lastima, yo queria que me ayudaras...

.-en que- la voz de la pelirroja sonaba interesada.

.- hoy cocinaré- lily levanté la cejas incredula- oye, vivo sola, tengo que saber como alimentarme, además, Potter no estara, bueno, en realidad no hay nadie mas que Suliban y Remus, los demas se fueron a una junta o algo asi. Nuevas ordenes parece.

Lily se quedo meditando su respuesta.

.- ¿que puede ser mas interesante que verte tratando de no quemar algo?-agregó segundos despúes.

.- verla a Virginia averiguar cual es el pimentón- ambas jovenes se rieron por ello.- vamos...-le tendio una mano a su amiga y esta la tomó.

Abajo, mas especificamente en la cocina.

.- ehh...la sal- Virginia leia atentamente un manual de comidas, mientras buscaba en la alacena- ¿y que más?

.- pero miren quien está aqui- Una larga y rubia cabellera apereció por la puerta.

.- mmmm- fue lo único que contestó Virginia sin mucho interes.

.- ¿intentas cocinar, mocosa?

.- no, intento contruir una imitación de la estatua de la libertad con tenedores- Marlen hizo una mueca de desagrado.

.- se te ofrece algo? por que realmente quiero cocinar...- Virginia se giro y pudo comprobar que media unos cuantos centímetros menos que la auror.

.- crei que las princesitas como tu no se dignan a estas cosas- exclamó irónica la rubia- o eso me dijo Sirius- por un momento este comentario hizo que Virginia perdiera el equilíbrio, pero se recupero rapidamente.

.-que interesante- su voz sonaba un tanto temblorosa, pero aun así fría. Colocó las cosas que habia sacado sobre la mesada.

Marlen no era nada tonta y pudo captar la reacción de la joven. Esto lo haría mucho mas facil. Cómo quien no quiere la cosa, se sento.

.- si, mucho, sobre todo por que muchos ...o mejor dicho, muchas de las compañeras de Sirius apostaban sobre las nuevas estupideces que harías sobre él- Virginia bajó la mirada y con ella taladraba el libro que tenía entre las manos- si, definitivamente nos has dado ratos de distracción, él nos ha contado todo tipo de cosas sobre ti...

.- ¿como cuales? - Marlen sonrió.

.- bueno, que eres una mocosa mimada, que no sabe hacer nada sola, muy caprichosa y con una mal humor continuo.- Virginia se giro mirando directamente a los ojos a Marlen.- y algunas otras cosas, pero en general era lo mismo... tienes que haber sido muy insoportable con él, como para que el Don Juan de la sección deteste estar contigo...-

.- ¿don juan?

.- claro, no lo sabías-preguntó inocenetemente falsa- Sirius es el mas codiciado en nuestra sección y como no hacerlo, es muy apuesto y tiene una personalidad magnética...no me digas que no lo habías notado- inconcientemente las mejillas de Virginia se tornaron rojas.

.- no..no me fijo en esas cosas- murmuró poco convencida la pelinegra.

.- menos mal, por que muchas han salido lastimadas de los encantos de Black. Lo conozco desde la escuela y siempre fue así-Virginia comenzo a buscar un vol. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en lo que estaba diciendo esa muchacha.-aunque ultimamente ha estado en compañia de una joven muy bonita, la acaban de transferir...- Virginia trataba de seguir ocupada- ¿no te diste cuenta que ultimamente llega un poco mas tarde de las reuniones?

Antes de que pudiera responder Lily y Hilary aprecieron por la puerta.

Si antes el aire era denso, cuando los ojos de la pelirroja se cruzaron con los de la rubia el aire se hizo imposible de respirar. Marlen se paró y con prepotente actitud salió de la cocina.

Virginia largo un perseptible suspiro.

.- ¿no te habra molestado esa arpía no?- preguntó preocupada Lily.

.- ¿eh?..no, no lo hizo- mientio Virginia- solo ...estaba...oye Hilary, cual es la holla?- pregunto la joven tratando de cambiar de tema.

Ni Hilary ni Lily insitieron en el tema. Sin embargo y con el tiempo, el mal humor de Vrginia se hacía notable, con los huevos rotos antes de llegar al recipiente y los basos rotos por la fuerza que ejercia la joven pelinegra sobre ellos al apoyarlos en la mesa.

.- de veras no quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Lily al ver como virginia vatia fuertemente la mezcla.

.- estoy bien...- no terminó de decir esto cuando la mitad del del contenido se cayo al piso.- AH! esto es mas difícil de lo que pense!- la joven estaba llena de masa en la cara y parte del pelo.

.- tanquilizate, es comun que pase, es la priemra vez - trato de tranquilizarla Hilary- toma- le acerco papel para que se limpiara.- no te preocupes , todo...-

La puerta se abrió la puerta de la cocina y por ella entro el menos indicado

.- que hacen?- Stephen miraba curioso. No notó como la cara de su prometida se contorcionaba en una mueca malévola.

.- jugamos tennis- le respondió Virginia.

.- deja de jugar, estas tratando de cocinar?- miró divertido y tomó algo de la mas que estaba sobre la mesa( XD esta chica) ugh...esta muy salado ademas de que le falta pímiento y...- no pudo terminar ya que una pequeña nube de polvo se le encimo. Tiempo despúes estaba cubierto con harina.

.- tienes algo más para decir?- preguntó indignada Virginia sosteniendo la bolsa de harina entre las manos.

.- estas loca!- le gritó malhumorado. Mal hecho, escucho un crack a su derecha. Un huevo todo aplastado se resbalaba en la pared tras él.

En ese momento James llego a la mansión. Se lo veía cansado, pero mas que nada preocupado; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito.

Asustado por el ruido, James se dirigió hacia la cocina y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un blanco Stephen, con cara de pocos amigos.

.- ¿que paso?- el joven paso por su lado sin decir palabra. Segundos despues una enfadada Virginia salia como alma que lleva el diablo de la cocina. No era muy dificil de saber lo que acaba de ocurrir

Camino tranquilamente hacia la cocina y al entrar en ella encontro a dos atareadas jovenes tratando de barrer el desastre povocado por la mas impulsiva.

.- hola- saludo educadamente. Hilary lo saludo con un hola y lily solo se limitó a mirarlo.

.-No iremos hoy- esto tomó por sorpresa a las dos chicas- es una nueva orden, tenemos la leve sospecha de que alguien infiltro información hacia los mortífagos y no es seguro que las sigamos teniendo aqui- Hilary se sento dejando la escoba de un lado, mientras que lily seguia estática en su lugar, pensativa- solo les digo esto para que empaquen, a media noche tienen que estar listas- James le hecho una ultima mirada a Lily y salió de la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Llegada las diez Sirius arribaba a la mansión. La lluvia intensa lo había mojado bastante, sin embago el calido ambiente hacia que esto no le molestara mucho. Se dirigio hacía la sala de estar en donde Remus y James hablaban intensamente sobre el plan a llevar.

.- hasta que llegas amigo- comentó Remus, cerrando un pergamino. Sirius sonrió cansino, sentandose junto a él.

.- me quede hasta mas tarde por Juliet.

.-¿la castaña de prominentes curvas?- preguntó desinteresado James, mienstras guardaba papeles.

.- la misma...parece que yo...le atraigo- esto ultimo lo dijo un tanto avergonzado.

.-¿jajaja y como sabes eso?- indagó Remus.

.- me beso...-

.- ¿y con ella has estado hasta ahora?

.- asi es, pero fuimos a tomar un café- contestó Sirius calmadamente- es muy bonita, pero no me siento atraido hacia ella.- esto sorprendio profundamente a sus amigos.

.- como que no te sientes atradio? no es tu tipo de mujer como siempre dices?- James lo miraba atento.

.- si, pero...- suspiro- es muy bonita, con buen cuerpo, es inteligente y muy educada pero...

.- pero...- James y Remus no podian creer lo que escuchaban.

.- no lo se.- con esto último se levantó pesadamente , tratando de esquivar el cuestionario de sus amigos- mejor ire arriba.

.- avisale a Virginia- dijo James- es que cuando llegue no me dio tiempo de nada, paso por mi lado enojada por que se peleo con su novio- esta ultima palabra causo un tic en el ojo derecho de Sirius. Lupin y Potter se percataron de ello.

Cuando el joven Black se retiro del lugar:

.- ¿crees que algun dia se de cuenta?- pregunto Remus.

James suspiro.

.- esperemos que si...- comentó misterioso

En el piso de arriba Virginia trataba de calmarse mientras se colocaba una mascara de crema. Esto siempre había servido como tranquilizador.

Pero aunque no lo quisiera, las palabras de Marlen resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza; si bien era cierto que ella había notado lo apuesto que era su cuidador nunca se fijo en el como hombre.

.- te mientes a ti misma- esa vocecita. Virginia golpeo fuertemente el lavado y miro su reflejo. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que solían tener y se notaba cansada. Inhalo ondamente tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y comenzo con su labor de antes.

Cuando hubo terminado se sento en su cama; cerro los ojos.

toc toc

Fastidiada fue a abrir olvidandose por completo de...

.- Virginia tienes que...-Sirius paró en seco al ver la cara de la joven llena de crema. No pudo evitar una pequeña risa. No por que le causara risa el hecho de la forma en que le quedara esa mascara, sino el que una muchacha tan linda como ella la necesitara.

Virginia mas que molesta por lo esa burla le cerro la puerta en la cara.

.- Virginia abre!- grito Sirius cuando se recupero del portazo.

.- NO quiero! vete al cuerno!- el auror golpeo nuevamente la puerta- Ya vete! no pienso abrirte para que te burles!.

.- Perdona, no fue mi intención yo...-

.- YA VETE!

.- VIRGINIA ABRE LA PUERTA! O LA TIRO ABAJO!- amenazo cansado Sirius. No sabia que le molestaba mas: el que ella no le abriera la puerta o que no lo perdonara .

.-¿que quieres?- la joven se asomo con mala cara.

.- empaca ahora, nos iremos a la media noche...-

.- pero...-

.-empaca ya!- exclamo padfoot decidido. Virginia le cerro nuevamente la puerta en la cara.

Desde afuera pudo escuchar como la chica despotricaba contra él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tormenta habia seguido su curso y aumentaba mas al paso de las horas. Antes de que sea la hora de salida, habían llegado algunos refuerzos para la mudanza, Cual fue la sorpresa de Sirius cuando bajo y se encontro cara a cara con Juliet.

.- hola- saludó esta, besandolo en la mejilla.

,. ho...hola- respondio un tanto nervioso padfoot. No se explicaba por que estaba tan incomodo; sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Virginia lo empujo para pasar.

.- puedes correrte? - le reclamo enojada.

.- deja que te ayudo...- respondio este haciendo caso omiso a la mirada asesina de Virginia.

.- puedo sola!- dijo casi gritando y sacandole bruscamente de las manos su maleta.

Sin importarle que todos los integrantes habitantes de la casa esten alli, Sirius objetó:

.- no , no puedes con eso, deja que te ayude!

.- no lo necesito black!- Virginia levanto con mucho esfuerzo su maleta.

.- eso, dejala tranquila- dijo duramente Stephen fulminandolo con la mirada. Sirius le respondio con la misma intencidad.

.- ¿estamos todos listos?- pregunto James tomando fuertemente de la maleta de Lily. Esta estaba mas pendiente de sus zapatos.

Todos afirmaron.

.- bien- Remus abrio la puerta- primer grupo- exclamó tratando de que su voz fuera mas alta que el ruido tormentoso de afuera.

Stephen, Marlen y dos aurors mas salieron de la residencia.

Las cuatro figuras desaparecieron a metros, en un callejón.

.- segundo grupo- Virginia, Sirius y una auror mas salieron rapidamente. Aun bajo la lluvia se escuchaba con los dos primeros discutian ahora sobre... el tiempo.

.- esos no cambian- suspiro Hilary.

Remus asistió sonriente.

.- Tercer grupo- James, Lily y Juliet salieron. Esperaron hasta que los tres desaparecieran .

La noche caia sobre la calle y el olor a lluvia fresca le llegaba a cada uno de los presentes.

.- como detesto el barro- se quejo Virginia al pisar el pasto cercano a un alto edificio.

.- no te hubieras puesto esos zapatos- señalo las botas altas de la chica- te seria mas fácil...auch!- Virginia le pego un codazo.

.- que iracible- comento por lo bajo su compañero. Sirius suspiro pero no tardo en apurarse al ver como la joven se le estaba adelantando.

.- eres una inconciente, nosotros debemos ir adelante.

.- cierra la boca!- el auror le entrego la maleta a su compañero y salio en su busca.

.- deja de hacerte la valiente...- le reclamo al llegar a su lado y tomandola por el codo. Literalmente la arrastro hacia adentro del edificio.

Segundos despúes aperecieron Lily y sus dos guardianes.

.-odio los traslatores- penso para si la pelirroja. dio dos pasosy sintio un fuerte mareo.

.- lily...-exclamó James acercandose a ella.- te encuentras bien?

.- si, solo un poco...-Lily se dio cuenta de su cercania con el joven- estoy bien...- haciendo un esfuerzo se estabilizo- gracias- dijo lo mas fríamente que le salía.

Continuara.

Holas! siiiiiii! por fin, tarde menos! jajaja una semana y media, creo...pero al ver que tenia inspiracion la utilice al maximo. Esperemos que no se vaya pronto.

Que les parecio? oigan...una cosita, el otro cap no fue mas corto que los demas( como algunos señalaron) por ahi parecio mas cortito por que estuvo dividido en dos escenas, pero en realidad no es el mas pequeñito que hice..XD.

Volviendo al fic...bueno, parece que si se puede contestar cielos estoy muy mareada! de todas maneras como estoy apuradita por que me tengo que ir a dormir( y mañana me debo levantar temprano) no podre contesra sus review, pero les aseguro una cosa ME ENCANTA! leer sus comentarios, me llenan de alegria.

Sin mas que decir espero que nos leamos pronto.

Besos

Grisel

Gracias a: Nat; Kya Wri; silmarwen754; HADA; Flor Black; Mey; Nadir-Blue; Clawy; daida-evans; nachita; Nachita; xaica; alenkaç; GildedPheonix; Arabella Figg Black; algida; Luciana; SabrinaEvans.


	13. Los verdaderos sentimientos

Capitulo 13: los verdaderos sentimientos

Desde el momento en que vivieron en esa casa el tiempo no había variado mucho. Generalmente los dias eran grises y frios y esa mañana no era la escepción.

Las ventanas rechinaban a cada embestida del viento, mientras que los arboles se torcian ante el poder de este.

Dentro de la calida cocina del departamento, Lily preparaba una taza de té.

Tan metida en su que hacer estaba que ni cuenta se dio que cierto auror la observaba embelesado desde el marco de la puerta.

.- ejem...- Lily dejo lo que hacia para voltearse hacia él.- hola...- la pelirroja no respondió.

Terminó de hacer su bebida y se sento en la mesa.

.- Lily...-

.-si vienes a hablar de lo que paso la otra vez...- exclamó indiferente.

.-si, en parte...- Lily lo miro a los ojos- pero sobre todo quiero hablar de nosotros, de...

.- no hay un nosotros James...- negó la joven.

.- si lo hay...- le cortó sentandose en frente de ella.- no lo niegues...- estiro su mano sobre la mesa y toco suavemente los dedos de ella.- se que al igual que yo...cada roce...cada mirada..significa algo...-

.- no, no lo hace...- trató de sonar dura al tiempo que quitaba su mano debajo de la de James.

El joven auror puso los ojos en blanco.

.- Lily...se que fui un idiota, un maldito narcisista...-admitió- pero...si de algo estuve seguro en toda mi vida es que...-aspiro fuertemente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo hacia para llenar sus pulmones de una importante revelación- te amo- esas palabras sonaban seguras, inrebocables.

No, pero no podia dejarse llevar no podia...pero...-

James notó la reacción ante lo que dijo y sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, se acerco a ella.

.- lily- se inco al lado de la silla- no pido que olvides lo terrible que te hice, y se que no tengo derecho a pedirte una oportunidad- fijo su vista en las esmerandas de ella- pero ...Dios...no quiero separarme de ti, y aunque quisiera no puedo!- tomó las manos blancas y frías de la muchacha; esta como reaccion se paró, el la imito. Estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas levemente coloradas.

.- no te dejare pasar hasta que no me des una respuesta- Lily estaba nerviosa, o mejor dicho abochornada. Volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ese que solo él le hacia experimentar.

.-lily...- murmuró al no obtener respuesta de ella.

Con su mano derecha levanto su rostro y poco lo fue acercando.

¿que era lo que le pasaba? ¿por que no podia moverse, salir de alli corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello?

Sintio como el aliento del joven rozaba su nariz, esa sensación de estar completamente solos en el mundo, esa...

.-ejem...-Ambos volvieron bruscamente a la realidad y miraron interrogantes a la esbelta figura que se levantaba en el marco.- lamento interrumpir...- corto maliciosa- pero con James debemos inspeccionar la casa...- Lily taladro con la mirada a Marlen, mientras esta ponia una sonrisa triunfante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez mas se trato de acomodar en la cama. Se estiro y con la vista fija en el techo, paso unos cuantos minutos.

No, no habia manera; de golpe se levantó dejando al decubierto unas no muy largas, pero bien torneadas piernas. Tomó su bata y en completo silencio salio de la habitación.

El pasillo era considerablemente mas pequeño que el de la mansion, sin embargo, por lo menos el otro tenia algo de iluminación, este solo reflejaba algo del living.

Tratando de no golpearse con nada, camino por el pasillo lentamente, tararenado una canción.

Voces...

.- ¿quien estara levantado a esta hora?- penso para si Virginia mientras con cautela se asomaba.

En el sillon mas grande, una pareja pereciera no acordarse que estaban el living.

El cabello castaño de ella caia sobre sus hombros, rozandole con algunos mechones el rostro de él.

Los ojos de Virginia se abrieron por completo al ver de quien se trataba.

Las palabras no podian salir de su boca, o no querian. Frente a ella y ajenos a su presencia, Sirius y Juliet hacian mas que besarse.

Un fuerte dolor se posesiono de su pecho y se le dificultaba respirar; sus piernas no respondian a las ordenes de su cerebro de dar media vuelta; era como si todo su cuerpo su hubiera convertido en una marionetta de la cual, ella no tenia ningun control.

Sin embargo, y haciendo un esfuezo sobre humano, logro tomar algo de control sobre sus facultades motoras. Con los puños cerrados y blancos por la misma presion, dio la media vuelta, caminado a su habitación.

Se sentia pesada y a la vez fuera de si, era como si llevara una gran carga en un cuerpo que ni siquiera le pertenecia.

¿por que le afectaba tanto?¿ que era lo que pasaba?¿ por que le dolia tanto el pecho?No entendia, definitivamente no entendia nada de eso.

Entro en su habitación; de repente ese lugar se convirtio en algo acojedor, si, en el podria sin verguenza dejarse llevar.

Unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, mientras que lentamente y apoyada en la puerta, fue deslizandose hacia el piso.

**.-"_no eres soportable virginia, a la vista de todos los que te conocen eres fria y manipuladora...caprichosa y malhumorada...nadie te querra asi..".-_**

La mirada perdida, casi vacia de la joven se poso frente al espejo que habia alli, apenas iluminado por la luna.

.- por primera vez tienes razon Stephen- murmuró Virginia- pero...-volvio a colocar su mirada en la leve figura que reflejaba el espejo- ¿por que siento? si soy fria, por que tengo que sentir!- esto ultimo murio en su garganta, presa de una gran presion que no permitiria pasar nada- no quiero hacerlo! no quiero...- con su manos golpeo el piso fuertemente- solo me traera dolor...debo dejar de sentirme asi...-pero sus lagrimas no hacian caso, ajenas a la fuerza de voluntad de su dueña, caian constantemente.

Virginia se levanto como pudo, y algo torpe, practicamente se arrastro hasta acostarse en su cama.

En el living

.-espera...- susurró el ex merodeador al ver que las cosas se estaban profundizando- yo..lo siento...- se enderezo en el sillon bajo la atenta mirada de su acalorada acompañante.

El lugar se llenó por completo de silencio.

.- lo siento- Sirius miró a Juliet. Los ojos de la mujer estaba fijos en la ventana- no me habia dado cuenta- comentó nuevamente parandose.- o no me quise dar cuenta...- le dedico una suave sonrisa.

.- no, el que lo siente soy...-

Juliet nego instantaneamente.

.- no, es mi culpa Sirius, vi algo en un lugar en donde no habia nada- el joven la miro interrogante.- crei...tenía la esperanza que pudiera pasar algo pero...contra eso no se puede hacer frente...-

.- ¿de que hablas?- el auror estaba mas que confundido.

Juliet lo miro compresiva, casi con pena.

.- ¿no te has dado cuenta verdad?

.- de que me tengo que...- juliet no lo dejo seguir, se sentó nuevamente a su lado y sin previo aviso lo beso levemente.

.- mejor no digas nada, creo que pronto te daras cuenta...- sus ojos melancolicos se posaron en el techo y haciendo ademan de sus ultimas fuerzas se levantó y tomó sus cosas, dejando a un muy consternado Sirius en la sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tormenta habia menguado. Sin embargo el frio era mas intenso que nunca.

Antes de salir se coloco una polera negra, los uficientemente afrigada como para matar de invida a cualquier esquimal.

Toc toc

No hubo respuesta.

toc toc

.- ¿Virginia?- lily estaba a punto de entrar para ver que le ocurria a su amiga, cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y frente a ella se elevaba la mas escalofriante escultura de hielo.

.- buenos días- saludo secante la mas joven, pasando por al lado de la pelirroja.

.- buenos dí...¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Lily apurandose para llegar a la par de Virginia.

.- si, por que no habria de hacerlo- pregunto cortante.

.- se te ve mas...- en ese momento Virginia poso sus ojos dorados an la pelirroja.- distante...- alcanzo a murmurar.

Esa mirada la congelo por completo. Era como si nada importara, como si...Virginia ya no estuviera.

Lily no habló mas, perdida en sus pensamientos entro junto con su amiga al pequeño comedor del departamento.

Remus, James y Sirius hablaban animadamente, mientras que Stephen sonreia picaramente.

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Virginia se sento Junto a su prometido, sin emitir ningun sonido.

.- buenos días princesa- saludo descadamente.

.-...-

Sirius se sonrio involuntariamente.

.- para que veas que no soy tan mala persona y que no siempre te traigo malas noticias, aca hay una que te gustara- Virginia miró como si nada a su prometido, mientras que los demas estaban atentos.

.- han capturado a la mitad de los mortifagos que las atacaron- se apresuro a decir Sirius, molesto por la actitud altanera y desconsiderada de Stephen ¿ quien demonios se creia ese idiota para decidir cuando dar ese tipo de información?

Tanto lily como virginia se sorprendieron.

.- fue anoche, en una emboscada que les hicieron los aurores de la seccion 3- agrego Remus para completar un poco mas la noticia.- sin embargo no tenemos que bajar la guardia, todavia queda suelta menos de la mitad, pero son lo suficientemente peligrosos...- Lily bebió un sorbo de café.

.- pero no nos impide que pensemos que pronto nos iremos de este lugar- exclamo un tanto molesto Stephen; miró con odio a Black.

.- no- se sincero James.

.- entonces...- paso un brazo por los hombros de Virginia- ya va siendo tiempo de que la novia se ocupe de preparar la boda, no crees?- miro a su prometida, esta tenia la vista fija en el mantel.

Por un segundo James temió que su amigo se le lanzara a la yugular de Stephen.

.-blancas- comentó Virginia despues de unos segundos.

Todos se le quedaron mirando por que no habian entendido el comentario

.- me gustan las rosas blancas...- miro a su prometido con una frialdad nunca vista en ella- espero que no te moleste...-

Stephen, aunque consternado por esa afirmación, sonrió altanero. Por fin su novia se había dado cuenta de lo que debia hacer...a donde realmente pertenecia.

.- por mi esta bien-

.- hay alguna manera de que me traigan catalogos?- pegunto la joven en tono desinteresado.

Remus asitio.

.- bien, cuanto antes, mejor- comentó antes de levantarse de la mesa.

.- espera Virginia, no comeras mas?- apenas habia tocado su desayuno.

.- no, no tengo mucha hambre-se le escucho decir antes de salir de comedor.

James codeo a Remus que se encontraba cerca de sirius, este vio como el joven amenazaba con destrozar la servilleta.

.- Sirius, mejor dej...- no habia caso, no lo dejo terminar y con bastante ira contenida se levanto y salio de alli.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No podia dejar de pensar, por mas que lo intentara no lo lograba.

.- demonios!- golpeo con fuerza el marco de la ventana de su habitación.

Ya era tarde, y la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente.

toc toc

.- adelante- dijo.

Su despeinado amigo entro con aire preocupado.

.- estas bien?-

.- tengo cara de no estar bien? tienes algo para decirme?- dijo a la defensiva.

James se sobresalto.

.-estoy perfecto, mejor...imposible!-

.- no parece- contestó sincero.

.- ...-

.- Sirius, tranquilizate...es lo primero que debes hacer...-su amigo lo miro fulminantemente- no me pongas esa cara, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y nunca te habia visto asi...

.- asi como?

.- molesto, irasible, inquieto, distraido...agrego mas o le doy un descanso a tu orgullo?- James realmente sabia como hablarle a su amigo.

.- ¡me da rabia que la gente sea tan cobarde!-

.- ¿a que te refieres, o mejor dicho, a quien?- Sirius se apoyo apensumbrado en el filo de la comoda.

.- Virginia...- una leve sonrisa paso por la cara de James. Asi que tenia razon, era eso...- ella, bajo los brazos, no se opondra a su padre ...se cara con ese idiota...se va a rendir...

.- es su vida, por que te molesta- comentó el de anteojos- ella sabra que hacer...y lo hara como quiere...

.- pero no sabe...ese es el problema, nosotros estuvimos aqui durante este tiempo y la pudimos ayudar, pero cuando se case y le pertenezca por completo a él...Dios...no puedo ni imaginarmelo...no la merece.

.-si, pero ese no es nuestro asunto- trató de parecer los mas frío posible.

.- lo es, si es nuestro asunto...nosotros tenemos el deber de defender a la gente y...-

.-pero ella no quiere que la ayudemos-

.-...-

.-Sirius, deja de mentirte...- el joven poso sus infranqueables ojos grises- deja de inventar excusas...

.- yo no...-

.- si lo haces...-le interrumpió.- al parecer el unico que no se ha querido dar cuenta de esto eres tu...-

.-...-

.- deja de pensar con esto- señalo su cabeza- y comeinza a hacerlo con este- se coloco una mano en el pecho- se que sueña tonto y hasta trillado, pero gracias a eso, pase los mejores dias de mi vida- comentó James recordando el tiempo en el que estuvo en pareja con Lily.-hasme caso, no es tan malo.

Sirius se quedo alli parado, en medio de la habitación, viendo la puerta por la que su amigo acababa de salir.

Indesiso...ese era el sentimiento que lo invadia...miedo a lo que ocurriria.

.- pero...tal vez tenga razon- se dijo a si mismo, levando su vista del piso.

En la habitación de Virginia, la misma pasaba las paginas de las revistas con aire a corazon de bruja. Su mirada se perdia en los vanales articulos sobre como cuidar el cutis y mantener el cabello a tono.

.- tenemos que hablar...- la puerta se abrio subitamente dejando pasar al apuesto auror.

.- acaso no sabes que se toca antes de entrar a algun lugar?- grito la joven al verlo- sal de aqui!

.- no lo hare! primero me diras por que aceptaste tu boda con ese inutil!

.- eso no te incumbre...es mi vida!

.- eres una miedosa! una cobarde!- le reclamo.

Virginia emudecio.

.- como te atreves!- exclamo al recuperarse- por que entras aqui y me dices todas esas ...esas...

.- verdades?

.- NO...YA VETE!-

.- NO LO HARE-

.- ¡no!

La joven tratando de hacer presencia de su fuerza, lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y trato de empujarlo, pero con vagos resultados.

.- es lo unico que tienes?- se burlo Sirius al ver el fallido intento.

.- eres un...-el insulto de la muchacha fue cortado por un extraño movimiento del auror, que en menos de dos segundos la tenia apresada contra la pared.- sueltame!

.- no lo hare- el rostro de él estaba tan cerca que Virginia podia sentir el roce.- no sin antes...- la joven lo tuvo mas tiempo de pensar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que al sentir los carnosos labios de su captor perdio todo contacto con la realidad.

Continuara.

hola! jejeje como estan? ...otra vez con lo mismo de siempre, siento mucho la tardanza!( grisel se arrodilla);.; porfis?...jajaja, espero que el momento que estaban esperando muchas haya sido de su agrado( y no me maten por dejarlo a la mitad..XD) Bien, me dejo de rodeos y me voy despidiendo, no sin antes informarles que el final de esta historia se esta acercando asi que no dejen de leer!..

Besos

Grisel

Muchisimas gracias a: HADA; HeiDi-Lu; xaica; Clawy; Virgi; daida-evans; Nadir-Blue; SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN; lucre ; karipotter; algida;-ShIvErInG sMiLe-; alenka!; Nat; Hermy ;CoNnY-B; Arabella Figg Black; Daniela lupin de black; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; leyla


	14. Reacciones

Capitulo 14: Reacciones

¿Que es lo que hacia? ¿por que no se movia? ¿que estaba mal con ella?

Sintió como los brazos del apuesto auror pasaron por sus caderas acercandola más a él.

Se sentía aprisionada...obligada...e inimaginablemente feliz...¿el porque? todavía no lo entendía del todo, pero una porción de su conciente le gritaba que era por su situación.

Sirius ya había dejado de aprisionarla contra la pared sin embargo la tenia abrazada contra él, y ella...se dejaba. Su parte mas inteligente...o mejor dicho, la mas fría, le exigia que rompiera con esa atrosidad...pero su parte mas sincera contratacaba con que nunca se habia sentido tan ..¿querida?..si, esa era la palabra.

Eso...eso, la aterraba..¿como debia reaccionar?...su primer impulso fue:

.- YA DEJAME!- ¿que?...¡¡no!...Penso para si Virginia al darse cuenta que habia empujado a Sirius, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auror la miraba bastante agitado desde unos dos metros. Sus mejillas cubiertas por un atractivo color camesí contrastaban perfectamente con los mechones rebeldes azulados.

La joven no sabia que hacer ni que decir; se sentia tonta...como si fuera una colegiala enamorada parada frente a esa persona especial; y para ser sinceros la mirada de Sirius no ayudaba en nada. Si bien se le notaba muy avergonzado, esa pasión y ese deseo de más se le notaba en los ojos.

.-yo...de...debes...-tragó pesadamente- debes irte...- comentó casi en un ruego.

No se animaba a mirarlo a la cara, sentía como la suya propia estaba ardiendo de lo roja que estaba.

.-...- El auror seguia parado alli, sin mover ni un sólo músculo.

.- ya vete- pidio nuevamnte Virginia.

.- debo explicarte lo que paso...-

.- ya...- otra vez ese tartamudeo- ya me di cuenta de lo que paso...Black- se maldijo nuevamente por no poder parar de temblar.

.- eso ya lo se- respodió Sirius- quiero explicarte por que lo hice...-

.-no creo que sea necesario- de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente ¿por que debia acordarse de ese justamente ahora?

Sirius aprovecho ese pequeño lapso de distracción para acercarse a ella, Viginia lo notó de inmediato y retrosedio.

.-debo hacerlo...dejame explicarte...- dijo el muchacho.

Le costó, pero logro recomponerse y lo mas dignamente posible exclamó.

.- acaso quieres explicarme tu extraña fascinación por besar a las mujeres con las que te rodeas?-el muchacho no le entendió.- de quien es el turno mañana? de Hilary...o acaso de Lily?- Una y otra vez se repetian las imagenes de Juliet y Sirius en el sofá.

.- de que hablas?- Sirius ya se estaba impacientado.

.-acaso tengo la palabra idiota pegada en la frente, Black?- gritó Virginia- sabes perfectamente de que hablo!

.- no, no lo se!- ya, esto estaba pasando sus limites...como era posible que de una situación manejable hallan pasado a otra de esa indole con tanta rapidez.Definitivamente nunca llegaria a entender a la joven que lo miraba furiosa.

.-entonces no me importa...vete!- señaló severamente la puerta.

.- dime primero como es que...- Sirius estaba a punto de exigirle una explicación cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una preocupada Hilary.

.-oh...lo siento...yo...debi tocar...- miró a los dos jovenes parados a dos metros de distancia uno de otro.

.- no molestas para nada- contestó rapidamente Virginia- estoy segura de que el señor Black tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar en mi cuarto estorbandome- la mas joven no noto como este comentario hirió a su protector.

.-no creo que debas decir...- Hilary trató de quitarle importancia a las palabras dichas.

.-no, la señorita tiene razón...- Sirius se apresuro a mirar por última vez a Virginia y salió de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO!- exclamó colerico Sirius adentrandose en el pequeño despacho.

Sin embargo, y contrario a lo que esperaba, su amigo James no se encontraba allí, pero si Remus.

.- ¿y ahora que pasó?- quitó lentamente su vista del Profeta de ese día.

.- QUE NO PASO QUERRAS DECIR!- le corrigió padfoot caminando como animal enjaulado de un lado a otro del despacho- esto me pasa por seguir los consejos de James!

.-mira- Remus apoyó pausadamente el diario sobre el escritorio- si no me explicas no te entendere nada.

.- besé a Virginia!-explicó poco avergonzado.- hice lo que James me aconsejó y ...salió todo mal!

.- a ver...espera..James te dijo que la besaras?- Sirius negó.- entonces?

.- pero él me dijo que dejara de pensar con la cabeza y lo hicera con el corazón...¡para que le hice caso!- ambas manos pasaron por el cabellos de por si desordenados del apuesto auror.

.- Sirius, una cosa es dejar de pensar racionalmente y otra muy distinta es..hacer lo que hiciste...-

.-pero...pero...AH! DEMONIOS!-

.- cuentame mejor lo que paso...- pidio su amigo. Tal vez podria encontrar donde estuvo el error.

Sirius le comentó todo lo que habia hecho, desde la conversación con James hasta la interrupción de Hilary.

.- en resumen, fuiste a su habitación, la besaste y pretendiste que no se enojara?

.- crei que era la mejor forma

.-al parecer no lo fue Sirius- le retó el licantropo.

.- de eso ya me di cuenta- el joven se sento abruptamente sobre una silla frente a su amigo.

.-por que lo hiciste?... segun me contaste, se lo quieras explicar a ella luego de besarla .

.-...-

.- ¿no me digas que no lo sabes?- preguntó Remus un tanto ecéptico.

.-...-

.- Sirius-

.- NO ..no lo se!...simplemente fui alli...me deje llevar...de repente todo el discurso que estaba por soltarle para que me ayudara a decifrar lo que siento se borro de mi mente...y simplemente...me dieron ganas de besarla..- Remus sonrió levemente ante esto- no es gracioso...-

.- si lo es, pareces James hace cuatro años...-

.- es diferente- objetó Sirius obstinadamente.

.-¿ por que?- le siguió el juego.

.- por que él estaba enamora...-repentinamente esas palabras adquirieron un nuevo significado; todo estaba más claro.- do...- esto último salió en un susurro.

.- ahora ya vez...- el joven posó sus ojos grisaseos sobre su amigo.

Estaba sorpendido...mas que eso, anonadado; sin darse cuenta él se había enamorado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leía como hacia mucho no lo hacía.

Tranquila y con ropa comoda, estaba sentada en un sillón cercano a la ventana. Su cabello color fuego caía libremente, se sentía a gusto a pesar de la situación de encierro. Aunque...pronto terminaria y volveria a su vida de antes...en Francia...sin amigos, ni conocidos...sin...James.

Cerró el libro y sus parpados impidieron por unos segundos la vista de las dos esmeraldas.

Suspiró

Volveria a estar lejos de él...y de todo lo que significaba.

Dolia...si, lo hacia como años anteriores al recordar ese engaño.

Se reprochaba a si misma ese día que casi lo hacen en la otra masión ¿cómo había sido tan debil? Cómo era posible que una sola caricia hubiera borrado instantanemante de su memoria las noches de tristeza y soledad en su casa, cuando su unico desahogo y consuelo era la esperanza de que con el tiempo todo se calmaria, que la presión de la pena disminuiria con el pasar de los días. Su vida había sido un verdadero infierno por culpa de James y tambien por culpa de ella, por dejarse engañar de esa forma.

_**.- Lily...se que fui un idiota, un maldito narcisista...pero...si de algo estuve seguro en toda mi vida es que te amo-**_

La joven se paró instantaneamente ante el recuerdo.

No debia creerle! No ahora! Hacerlo seria romper todas las promesas que se hizo años atras...seria pisar nuevamente su dignidad...demostrale que...a pesar de lo que ella deseara, siempre seria de él.

Colocó suavemente el libro sobre la comoda.

No se permitiria ese error nuevamente, ya no era una chiquilla enamorada, una estupida perdedora antisocial. Habia llegado mas lejos que cualquiera de sus compañeros y ella lo sabia. Se aferraria a eso..saldria adelante al terminar todo esto. Aunque eso significara estar sola nuevamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era tarde, mas de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a quedarse.

El agua recorria cada parte de su cuerpo, mojando principalmente su cara algo hinchada y roja.

Desde que Hilary se habia ido de la habitación no hizo mas que llorar...no de pena hacia ella o a Sirius...sino por la confución. Durante toda su vida fue una persona fria y calculadora, como bien había dicho Stephen, pero, ahora no sabia que era...ese beso cambio por completo su perspectiva de todo. Nunca se había sentido tan querida...tan necesitada.

Miró apenada el piso.

.- tal vez solo me estoy imaginado cosas- nuevamente las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, perdiendose entre las incontables gotas de la ducha.- tal vez mi imperiosa necesidad de creer que no soy solo un objeto para los demás me lleva a pensar y ver cosas que no existen...- apreto fuertemente los puños.

No era justo...se sentia más sola que nunca. Necesitaba gritar pero nada le salia.

Giró la perilla y el agua dejo de salir.

Aun temblando y algo palida, tomó su toalla y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo.

Salio del baño con paso penue y recorrió gran parte de la habitación asi. Logró cambiarse y se dispuso a dormir, apagando todas las luces.

.- desearia que fuera para siempre- murmuró al tapase con las sábanas.- cualquier cosa seria mejor que sentirme asi...- dos lagrimas mojaron su almohada.

.-¿asi como?- la voz lugubre la sobresalto.

.- ¿Stephen?- rapidamentte manoteo la mesa de luz en donde reposaba una pequeña lámpara, pero algo le impidio que siguiera con su cometido.- no estoy para tus caprichos Stephen, por favor sueltame!

El joven rio cínicamnete .

Virginia pudo notar como el hombre se colocaba sobre ella.

.- te paso algo verdad?- la voz de Stephen seguia sonando vacia, carente de vida o mejor dicho, de sentimientos.

.- no se de que hablas! ya quitate!

Contrario al insulto que esperaba Virginia, segundos despues de su respuesta, sintio como un fuerte dolor invadia parte de su mejilla derecha, su labio superior tambien le ardía.

.- eres una ramera...- le escupio su prometido- te dejaste tocar por ese don nadie verdad? acaso te dejaste hacer cosas por él?

.- no se de que me hablas!- contesto la muchacha, provando algo del sabor de sus sangre, prueba inequivoca de que tenia lastimado el labio.

.- SI LO SABES!- esta vez el golpe fue a mejilla opuesta- en este lugar las paredes oyen, estan vivas...- Virginia estaba temblando de miedo, ese no parecia su prometido- asi que ese cualquiera te toco?

.- no...nosotros...- Stephen volvio a golpearla.

Se separó de ella despues de ello y prendio la luz.

Seguia en la cama, pero casi en la otra punta; por un breve segundo notó algo de satisfacción en sus ojos. ¿ÉL estaba disfrutando de hacerle eso?

Tocó su cara, mas especificamente su labio tratando que la sangre no la siguiera manchando.

Estaba aterrada, si, entonces ¿por que no salia corriendo ahora que tenia la oportunidad?...¿por que no gritaba?

.- eres tan inutil que ni pedir ayuda puedes...- comentó el joven, como si leyera suspensamientos.- solo mirate...eres patetica.

Se sintio insultada, mas que nunca. Tomó el valor suficiente y trato de bajarse de la cama por el lado opuesto pero él se lo impidio tomandola del brazo.

.- a donde crees que vas...tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar!- tiro del mismo con tanta fuerza que la joven sintio un fuerte desgarro.- antes de que nos casemos debemos dejar en claro varias normas ...- Virginia hizo una mueca de dolor.- mirame cuando te hablo!- la golpeo nuevamente logrando tirarla de la cama.

Desde el piso la muchacha escucho como su prometido reia casi siniestramente, rapidamente vio como las piernas de este se posaban en el piso, de su lado.

.- ahora se te da por golpearme? crees que es la mejor forma de domarme Stephen?- lo miro desde su lugar; no tenia idea de por que dijo semejante pregunta...ni por que no midio sus palabras debido a la gran y obvia desventaja.

.- no tengo por que explicarte nada...- contestó él en actitud fria.

Virginia se paró.

.- bien...- limpió nuevamente su cara- que es lo que quieres decirme?-

Stephen se paró a su lado, mirandola fijamente.

.-seras mi esposa dentro de poco y mejor que te enseñe desde antes...-

.- enseñarme que?

.- como debes respetarme!- la sospechosa clama de ese momento culmino con un nuevo golpe que mareo a la joven.

Stephen intento propinarle otro pero Virginia fue rapida y los esquivo, iniciando asi una persecución causante de un verdadero escandalo.

Continuara...

holas! oo si que me salio violento el capitulo...pero bueno, parte de la trama y todo tiene su explicación. XD espero no haberme demorado tanto( conciencia: casi dos meses?) u.u upsi!

Nos vemos en el proximo cap!

Besos!

Grisel.

Muchas, muchas, muchas,muchas gracias a: IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; leodyn ; -ShIvErInG sMiLe-; Inuyami;Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot; HADA; HeiDi-Lu; Nadir-Blue; Nat ;Virgi; xaica; Flor Black; Vero Black ; Rocio; Gerulita Evans; Luciana ; karipotter; Lia ;Arabella Figg Black ;luna black ;Meichen-Chan; SabrinaEvans ; algida; luli potter;Alenkb ; leyla h.; LILYARIS EVANS ; lulita


	15. El odio del pasado

Capitulo 15: El odio del pasado

Su pelea con Stephen había durado menos de lo que ella hubiera esperado…sus gritos, o los fuertes golpes atrajeron la atención de todos los habitantes de ese departamento y a los segundos la puerta era tirada (aunque dio la impresión de ser arrancada) dando paso a un muy rabioso Sirius que solo dirigió una rápida mirada a Virginia antes de tirarse, en pocas palabras, a matar a Stephen.

Inmediatamente, Hilary y Lily llegaron al lado de la muchacha.

.- ¿estas bien?...-

.- ¿te duele algo?- Lily y Hilary respectivamente la miraban con tanto cuidado que pareciera tener miedo de que se rompiera. Virginia por su parte no podía dejar de ver…o no quería dejar de ver como un frenético auror molía a golpes al que instantes antes había sido su atacante, y que ahora, presa de un extraño comportamiento, daba golpes a cualquier lado.

.- mejor iré por la caja de primeros auxilios- comentó la pelirroja saliendo rápidamente de allí.

.- ¡SIRIUS LO MATARAS!- exclamó alarmado Remus al ver la tremenda golpiza que le estaba propinando.- ¡ya déjalo!- trato de separarlo pero fue inútil…el auror parecía poseído por algo; James también lo notó.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier otro pudiera detener al joven Black, el departamento quedo a oscuras.

.- ¿Qué paso?- la voz de Hilary sonaba una tanto preocupada.

.- debe haber saltado la instalación- contesto Remus.

Pero no era eso, y muy dentro de cada uno de ellos algo les dijo que eso no era normal…que algo pasaría.

Un grito, el golpe de una ventana rota…voces…varias…el desorden instantáneo que se escucho en la sala dio certeza de ese pensamiento colectivo.

Inmediatamente James salio corriendo de la habitación, violando todo tipo de regla de seguridad.

Lo lamento rápidamente, ya que ni bien salio una luz lo rozo, produciéndole un trajo bastante profundo en su mejilla. Podía sentir un ardor molesto, pero ahora un poco mas precavido, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo tratando de poder oír algo entre todo ese ruido; una mínima pista de en donde podría encontrarse Lily.

Y lo encontró a unos metros de él. La muchacha pelirroja acababa de pegarle fuertemente a uno de los atacantes en un intento de escapar.

.- ¡LILY!- sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire por la exclamación.

.- JAM…- un hechizo aturdidor golpeo a la pelirroja, derribándola cerca del sillón.

El auror se apresuro a su encuentro, pero dos figuras se lo impidieron.

.- a donde crees que v…- una luz paso a centímetros del joven Potter, pegándoles directamente en el pecho a los agresores.

En medio de esa oscuridad y confusión, James pudo notar los rostros de sus mejores amigos acercarse a él, seguido por en grupo un tanto asustado.

Sin pensárselo mucho, corrió hacia la sala y llego hasta el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

.- ¿ Lily….?- la muchacha levanto pesadamente sus parpados.- vamos….tenemos que sacarte de aquí…- la ayudo a ponerse de pie y tambaleante como estaba , la saco entre la oscuridad.

.- ¿Cuántos son?- escucho al llegar al pasillo.

.- dos…pueden ser mas…- respondió James un tanto agitado por llevar también a Lily- debemos sacarlas de aquí Sirius….-

Ambos aurores se apresuraron a llegar junto el grupo que esperaba en la otra punta del pasillo.

.- tomaremos el traslador que hay a unas calles de aquí…- propuso Remus.

El grupo asistió.

Salieron del edificio sin ningún problema y eso asustaba mas que aliviar, todos alertas se dirigieron hacia la calle Valey en donde el transporte seguro los pondría a salvo, sin embargo, unos metros antes de llegar un fuerte estruendo golpeo uno de los edificios linderos de la calle por la cual caminaban haciendo que un buen pedazo de mampostería cayera cerca.

.- ¡adelántense!- exclamó James en medio del caos. Le paso el peso de Lily a Remus.

.-…James…- Sirius trato de reclamar, pero su amigo ya se había perdido en medio de la calle.

Se giro hacia el licántropo.

.- estará bien…- contestó este tomando fuertemente a Lily- debe haber notado algo de importancia…ya volverá…- trato de calmarlo, aun cuando sus propias palabras no lo convencían ni a él mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James persiguió al encapuchado hasta una zona residencial muy antigua, que esa noche estaba muy poco iluminada por la luz tenue de la luna.

_.-"no te escaparas…no después de intentar matarnos"-_ pensó para el chico acelerando el paso.

La figura se metió de improviso en una de las casonas.

Sin perder el tiempo, también se metió. Sintió un fuerte olor a encerrado y viejo al pasar la puerta principal. El moho que se colaba por alguna de las paredes parecía perforar con su esencia los pulmones de James.

Cada paso que daba hacia crujir mas los cimientos del lugar y daban prueba de su presencia en el mismo. Estaba en completa desventaja.

Se escucho una risita morbosa.

.- ¡sal de donde estés!- retó

La risa se hizo más fuerte

.- TE DIGO QUE….- a su derecha, por uno de los pasillos que se abrían paso desde el hall en donde se encontraba; el encapuchado salio con actitud rebosante.

.- no estas en posición de exigir nada, Potter- respondió su enemigo.

James apretó fuertemente su varita.

.- ¿crees que tengo miedo?- la voz del encapuchado corto nuevamente el silencio tétrico del lugar.

.- no-

.- bien dicho- James trataba de identificar a su interlocutor, pero parecía tener algún hechizo en la voz que la distorsionaba.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

.- tu vida…-

.-………….-

.- que "elocuente" te has venido auror….aunque te comprendo…no todos los días alguien quiere matarte…- Jame supuso de no tener esa mascara puerta, el mortifago hubiera mostrado una sonrisa socarrona.

.- ¿Quién eres?- al parecer esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mortifago.

.- ¿para que quieres saberlo?-

.- así sabré a lo que me estoy enfrentando…-

.- no se si es muy inteligente…o muy estúpido de tu parte preguntar algo así…- contestó severamente el encapuchado- de todas maneras… te daré el gusto.- james vio entre la tenue oscuridad del lugar, como su enemigo tomo la mascara quitándosela, seguida por la capucha.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una rubia y sedosa cabellera, ahora atada en una descuidada coleta, descender por la espada de su dueña.

.- ¿ Ma…Marlen?

La joven mortifaga apunto a su garganta con la varita antes de responder.

.- ¿sorprendido?- James no cabía en su asombro. – lo supuse…quien pensaría que una auror seria un mortifago…-James la miro fijamente.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿por que soy mortifago?- pareció meditarlo- James, tu siempre supiste sobre mi desprecio hacia los sangre sucia como Evans….

.- esa no es razón suficiente…

.- si lo es…me uní a Voldemort por que me pareció la solución mas apropiada para nuestro mundo…¡limpiarlo de estorbos como los muggles que intentan insertarse en nuestra sociedad!

.- eres una enferma…- exclamo James- ¿que derecho tienes tu a decidir quien puede estar en la comunidad?

.- ¡descendiente de una de las mas antiguas familias mágicas, James! ¡Eso soy! ¡Debía velar por los intereses de los míos!- contestó efusivamente la rubia.- pero que podrás saber tu….que eres un traidor a la sangre…-

.-por lo menos no soy un manejado por ideas de hace cientos de años…-

.- si te refieres a que mi familia siempre pensó así…tienes razón…- Marlen meció con audacia su coleta- pero hay algo mas por lo que hago esto….-

James seguía alerta al tiempo que veía como la curvilínea muchacha caminaba de un lado a otro del hall.

.-Mi principal motivación y por la cual estamos hoy aquí es…- su mano se poso fuertemente sobre uno de los jarrones colocados estratégicamente en una mesa ratona- que deseaba con toda mi alma matar a quien arruino mi vida…-

.- yo nunca quise….nosotros…

.- tu no James- Marlen apretó fuertemente la tapa del jarrón, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos que la lastimaron un poco- a Evans…es maldita sangre…

.- ni se te ocurra Marlene no….- inmediatamente James sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo…este estaba sangrando abundantemente. Sin embargo no soltó su varita.

El joven se sorprendió, Marlen no se había movido…acaso…

.- ¿hay alguien mas?- pregunto jadeante.

La mueca de Marlen le dio por entendido que si.

.- ¿POR QUE?- grito desesperado James, presionando fuertemente su herida.

.- ya te lo dije una vez James…tu y yo éramos iguales….- sus ojos se clavaron en los de él- pero apareció Evans y ya no fuiste el mismo.

James trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a todo ello.

.- tu y yo éramos el uno para el otro, la pareja perfecta…- reclamo la rubia- pero tenias que arruinarlo todo…eres un idiota… ¡EXPERLLIARMUS!

.-¡PROTEGO!- el auror fue rápido y repelo el ataque sin embargo no contó con que uno de los mortifagos, oculto en alguna parte de esa antigua casa, le diera con el mismo hechizo, empujándolo unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra una pared.

.- resígnate James- Marlen le apunto con su varita. El joven pudo notar el odio que desprendía.- tu no podrás salvarla…. ¡SECTUSEMPRA!- James grito de dolor al sentir como su pecho parecía ser cortado por una gran daga, era tanto el sufrimiento que el cuerpo no tuvo otra que caer inconsciente.

El mortifago que acompañaba a Marlen se acerco a ella.

.- ¿por que no lo has matado?- le reclamó.

.- esto todavía no termina…todavía falta Evans…- la rubia se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la casona- vigílalo…lo necesito para mi ultimo movimiento- le escucho decir el mortifago antes de que la figura de la mujer se perdiera en la neblina de la madrugada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corría, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento… ¿pero para que dirección? ¿A donde fueron? ¿Por que su corazón no dejaba de latir como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar?

A la lejanía se escucharon pasos que retumbaban en cada una de las paredes abandonadas hace tanto. La niebla no dejo ver a su autor hasta que este estuvo muy cerca.

.- como lo suponía…- Marlen miro con desprecio a Lily, ella ni se inmuto con su presencia- no podías dejar de hacerte la heroína ¿no?

.- ¿donde esta James?-sonó dura

.- que modales, sangre sucia…primero se contesta…-

.- no me jodas Marlen- exclamó la pelirroja enojada- ¿en donde esta James?

.- si mal no recuerdo- soltó una risa cínica- la última vez que lo vi estaba inconsciente en alguna de estas mansiones abandonadas….-

Lily palideció al instante.

.- es verdaderamente patético…se suponía que él debía protegerte y…- rió- aquí estas tu…salvándolo a él…-

.-****¡EVERTE STATUM!- el conjuro produjo que Marlen saliera despedida unos cuantos metros hacia el pasto húmedo.

Lily aprovecho su oportunidad para correr hacia las residencias.

.- maldita sangre sucia…- su mirada adopto una expresión siniestra al ver perderse entre la blancura a la pelirroja- así que también sabes jugar sucio….- se levanto torpemente buscando su varita- esto será mas divertido que lo que me imagine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No supo por que, pero su intuición le dijo que observara a su izquierda y al hacerlo, una pequeña luz desde dentro de una de las casonas se perdió tan rápido como había parecido.

Acelerando su carrera, la joven cruzo en segundos la calle y el jardín delantero de la residencia, adentrándose sin miedo alguno en el lugar.

.- ¿¡JAMES?- nada paso.- JAM…- un hechizo se abrió paso entre la oscuridad- ¡PROTEGO!- el ataque fallo.

Se escucho un ruido seco, como el de pisadas por alguien lo suficientemente robusto como para derribar cualquier cosa.

Lily no dejo las cosas a la suerte y con su varita bien en alto exclamo:- ¡DESMAIUS!

El golpe seco de algo pesado cayendo al piso destartalado de la residencia dio la certeza a la pelirroja que había tenido puntería.

Caminó con mucho cuidado entre la oscuridad…no seria conveniente utilizar un hechizo para ver ya que si hubiera mas enemigos la encontrarían fácilmente.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que entro en un lujoso pero muy descuidado hall. Al parecer en otras épocas este habría sido la envida de mas de uno. La gran Araña de cristales colgada en el techo reflejaba con cada una de sus partes la luz lunar. Eso fue lo que ayudo a Lily a ver un bulto en una de las esquinas del salón.

.- ¡James!- grito al reconocerlo.- James…contesta…- los ojos de la pelirroja no podían parar de humedecerse ante lo que encontró allí.

Un inconsciente auror con una herida de consideración en medio de su pecho y parte del abdomen

Tocó su frente para ver si tenía temperatura.

.- James… ¿me escuchas?...por favor…respóndeme…- su voz sonaba muy angustiada y a punto de romperse.

.- Esta saliendo todo como me lo había imaginado- Marlen se paró a unos metros de Lily. Algunos rayos de luz se posaban en su rostro distorsionado por el odio

.- ¿lo tenias todo planeado, no?- la joven se giro hacia su agresora con rabia contenida.

.- no por nada siempre dijeron que eras la mas inteligente…- se despreció ante su propio comentario- de igual forma, eso no te sirvió en nada…nunca pudiste sospechar de mi…-

.- debo admitir que allí si que fuiste mas astuta…- le cortó Lily en el mismo tono.

.-no fue difícil…- contestó tajante Marlen- sobre todo con un juguete tan bueno como Stephen en la casa…

Lily se sintió confundida.

.-¿ que tiene que ver él en esto?

.- su actitud altanera y mal educada siempre acaparaban la atención de todos, mientras que la mía pasaba desapercibida…-se sincero.

.- ¿utilizaste a Stephen?

.- yo no lo diría exactamente en esas palabras- dijo burlona Marlen- solo me oculte tras su arrogancia y mala conducta…

Por un momento a Lily le abarco una duda muy grande…y si…

.- ¿¿tu lo has manejado todo el tiempo?

Marlen se sorprendió ante esta pregunta.

.- ¿te refieres a si lo mande a que hablara y maltratara a su idiota prometida?- Lily asistió levemente.- no….aunque se podría decir que yo le daba algunos "consejitos".

.- le llenabas la cabeza…-

.- el chico es fácil de corromper…- explico despreocupada- bastaron unas palabras para herir su orgullo de hombre y que cada noche molestara de diferentes maneras a Virginia…

.- pero la ultima vez…-

.- esa vez si lo maneje por completo- Marlen se acerco unos pasos amenazantes- no fue nada difícil controlarlo con un Imperius…

.- ¿por que me cuentas todo esto? ¿No temes que te descubra ante todo el mundo?- la pelirroja y la rubia se miraron profundamente.

.-no- rió- por que nunca podrás llegar a contárselo a nadie…mi intención no es matar a James…sino a ti…..- una amplia y malvada sonrisa se hizo presente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un gran grupo de aurores iban y venían, entre la multitud, una joven sentada en un asiento improvisado respiraba con dificultad. Había corrido mucho

.- toma- Virginia tomó el vaso con agua que le ofrecía Sirius. Cada gota del líquido era un alivio maravilloso para su seca garganta.- ¿estas mejor?- Virginia asistió afirmativamente. Miro hacia arriba y pudo comprobar que los ojos de Sirius estaban embargados de preocupación.

.- ¿todavía no los encuentran?- el apuesto auror negó- ¿y Hilary?

.- la esta revisando un medimago…al parecer solo fue una torcedura en la carrera hacia el traslador….pero estará bien…Remus esta con ella.

Virginia bajo la cabeza apenada. Desde que James salio corriendo, perseguido a los segundos por Lily ( aun estando un tanto aturdida) ya no se había sabido más de ellos.

.- espero que los encuentren pronto- murmuró ahogadamente mientras sentía su pecho presionado por la angustia.

La mano del joven se poso bajo el mentón de esta, levantándolo nuevamente. Clavo sus ojos grises en los de ella.

.- no te preocupes…estarán bien-la pequeña sonrisa de él alivió rápidamente a la joven que en torpe e inexplicable impulso, lo abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su pecho bajaba y subía; sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban fijos en los dos hielos que miraban en su dirección.

.- siempre fuiste un verdadero estorbo…- exclamo fuera de si Marlen. Movió su cabeza levemente en forma de desprecio- la maldita sangre sucia arruino todos mis planes…

.- no se de que hablas Marlen- contestó Lily.

Realmente no lo sabía.

.- acaso tu precioso "novio"…- miro a James que yacía inconsciente- ¿no te contó que él y yo estuvimos comprometidos?

Lily sintió como mil punzadas se hundían lentamente en su corazón.

Marlen rió burlona.

.- así como lo escuchas sangre sucia…antes de que yo me fuera de viaje…nos separamos….- sus ojos se volvieron mas oscuros- pero estaba dispuesta a reconquistarlo….ya lo tenia en la palma de mi mano….le envié cartas en toda mi ausencia…pero…- remojo sus labios- a mitad de año él cambio….

.- ¿¡que culpa tengo yo de eso?

.- ¡TODA!- escupió la rubia- ¡el muy estúpido se enamoro de ti!...- observo con mas odio a James- se suponía que él seria mío…que nuestras familias, las mas respetadas en el circulo social de magos se unirían…pero no…- tomo con mas fuerza sus varita- tenia que llegar una don nadie, pobretona e inocente sangre sucia a estropearlo todo…-

.-…………….- Lily no podía dejar de escapar una mueca de impresión; ella nunca había querido hacer algo así...ella…

.- por ello debes pagar….tu arruinaste mi vida- murmuró siniestramente- y yo a cambio…- rió- tomare la tuya….-

¡AVADA KEDRAVA!

El silencio previo fue cortado por un grito de dos mujeres.

Instantáneamente el cuerpo de una de ellas, caía ya sin vida en el suelo polvoriento.

Sus ojos aun abiertos por la sorpresa carecían de vida alguna.

Continuara….

SI! Lo logre…termine el capitulo ;; no puedo creerlo…me costo un ovario y medio, pero lo hice…

No me peguen! Ya se que tarde mucho tiempo…es que no tenia ni la mas mínima inspiración! Ahora si…la duda para el próximo cap será ver quien fue el que se murió…XD ¿¿ustedes que opinan?

Besos! Los quiero!

Grisel

MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Flor Black; algida; Gerulita Evans; Nat; HADA; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; -ShIvErInG sMiLe-; Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot; Alenkb; leyla; Luciana; leodyn; casandra; CoNnY-B; SabrinaEvans; aSyl.l


	16. Cayendo en el abismo

Capitulo 16: cayendo en el abismo

Seca…la garganta estaba seca y pastosa. La poca saliva que tenia se perdía en su boca.

Tendida boca arriba, la pelirroja observaba al joven encima de ella.

.- ¿estas bien?- su voz sonaba lejana, casi de ultratumba. Las muecas que hacia cada dos segundos daban constancia de que sus heridas dolían aun más en esa posición.

Lily no respondió y miró lejana el cuerpo ya sin vida de la rubia, que siendo morbosamente alumbrada por la luz de la noche parecía solo dormida.

El frío del lugar decía lo contrario.

Observo nuevamente a James y con sumo cuidado lo tendió a su lado, quitándoselo de arriba.

.- james, responde…- dijo ella lastimosa notando como poco a poco el auror en sus brazos se estaba desangrando- James…

El auror ya no tenia fuerzas y como negándose caer en los brazos de la inconciencia se movió lentamente.

.- shh…no te muevas, tienes que descansar…- susurró Lily atrayéndolo mas hacia si- de seguro están por llegar los demás, no te preocupes, resiste…-

En los ojos de James apareció un extraño y añorado brillo.

.- hay una sola cosa que lamento – tomo aire, le dolía demasiado- me hubiera gustado que tuvieras esta misma mirada sin estar en esta situación…-

Lily sonrió a medias.

.- no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso- objeto tratando de zafarse de esa situación.

.- ¿cuando…- una fuerte punzada le hizo callarse- …cuando lo será?

Silencio.

.- te prometo que si logras recuperarte...hablaremos…- fijo sus esmeraldas sobre él.

James sonrió complacido.

.- es una promesa…-murmuró antes de desfallecer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voces, muchas, gritos, idas y venidas, luces, barullo, gente preguntando una y otra vez…tantas cosas y ahora, sentada o mejor dicho, postrada en la silla en la sala de espera, Lily no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo ocurrido.

Había pasado tan rápido, tantas dudas resueltas en unos pocos minutos que cobraron la vida de su antigua enemiga y en estos momentos, el joven que estaba en una de las salas de emergencia de San Mungo trataba de no perderse en ese trágico final.

Le dolía…dolía demasiado, sentirse tan inútil y tan culpable de lo ocurrido. Después de todo, Marlen solo quería matarla a ella y Lily, de alguna forma extraña se dio cuenta que Marlen realmente amaba a James, un amor enfermizo y sádico, sin dudas, pero amor en fin.

Esa mascara de preocupación se iba desvaneciendo, definitivamente, este ultimo suceso había logrado que la fría Lily Evans terminara por desmoronarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, precipitándose sobre alguna de las vendas de su mano.

.- Lily- la joven no respondió.

Hilary se acerco a la pelirroja, sentándose a su costado.

.- ya Lily…todo…- notó como el rostro de ella, oculto para los que estaban a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba completamente distorsionado por el dolor. Si, reflejaba todo lo que dentro de ella se estaba arremolinando como una gran tormenta de sensaciones que hasta ese momento habían estado prácticamente dormidas.

Le inspiro un profundo deseo de consolarla, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan desesperadamente callado.

Hilary la abrazo y tal gesto produjo lo inevitable, la joven pelirroja largo el mar de lagrimas que presionaba por salir con mas fuerza.

A lo lejos, apoyada en una de las blancas e inmaculadas paredes del Hospital, Virginia observaba la escena compungida, tratando de despejarse miro sus pies. Era tan duro ver sufrir a una amiga y no poder ayudarla.

.- toma- un vaso de café se situó frente a su rostro.- te hará bien…-

Virginia agarró el café que le ofrecía Sirius.

El caliente líquido deshizo poco a poco el nudo que la morocha tenia atravesado en su garganta, permitiéndole respirar mejor, aunque no desapareciendo la opresión de su pecho.

.- ¿ te sientes mejor?-

.- no lo se…-volvió a mirar a Lily- ella…-

.- Evans siempre fue muy fuerte, no te preocupes…- trato de tranquilizarla.

.- realmente lo quiere…- se le escapo a Virginia.

Fijo sus dorados ojos en Sirius que aun la miraba pasiblemente.

.- como lo sabes…¿es un sexto sentido?- pregunto tratando de romper el hielo.

.- no, simplemente basta con verla- contestó; jugó distraídamente con la cucharita de su bebida.

.- James tiene suerte-

Virginia lo miro incrédula.

.- ¿suerte? Tú amigo esta casi en coma y ¿dices que tiene suerte?

.- no me mal interpretes; él puede caer muchas veces, pero mientras la tenga ella, se seguirá levantando…no importa cuantas veces sean, él lo hará.-sorbió de su café.- en parte lo envidio, yo nunca tuve a nadie que se preocupara de esa manera por mi…- sonrió cansinamente, casi suspirando- no se ni por que te estoy contando todo esto…

.-tenia entendido- la joven apretó su vaso con ambas manos- que tu eras todo un rompe corazones en la escuela y ahora lo eres en el ministerio…- hizo una pausa- ¿acaso me dirás que no encontraste a nadie?

Sirius se tardo en responder.

.- aunque no me creas, no he encontrado a esa persona…-

Virginia cerró los ojos algo desilusionada.

.- no por lo menos dentro del ministerio o de mi antiguo colegio- la miró intensamente al terminar de decir esto.

A pesar de la situación la joven no pudo contener un leve sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas.

.- creo que…- en ese momento el medimago a cargo de James salió al pasillo, se lo notaba cansado.

.- ¿ustedes son familiares del joven Potter?

.- somos amigos, que le ocurre ¿como esta?- indagó Remus.

.- esta fuera de peligro, pero aun no reacciona- Lily apretó inconscientemente la mano de Hilary.

El medimago se dio cuenta.

.- no se preocupen, es normal, tardara unas horas en recobrar la conciencia, después de todo ha perdido mucha sangre.

.- ¿podemos pasar a verlo?- el hombre lo pensó.

.- solo uno…- Sirius estaba a punto de pedir ser ese cuando Remus le apretó el brazo disimuladamente. El animago entendió el mensaje inmediatamente.

.- creemos que lo mejor será que vayas tu Lily- la pelirroja se sorprendió ante lo dicho.- no te preocupes, nosotros lo veremos después…- la calmo con una leve sonrisa.

Lily asintió y se puso en marcha junto con el medimago para ir a la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tarde en la noche, las luces de algunas oficinas seguían prendidas en aquel ministerio.

Sentados en forma enfrentada, Dos muchachos terminaban de rellenar algunos papeles.

Ambos parecían haber pasado por una guerra, literalmente. Y no estaban tan errados.

Después de que Evans pasó para estar con James en San Mungo, ambos ex merodeadores volvieron al ministerio para terminar con el trabajo pendiente después de tanto desastre.

Ambos estaban como ausentes, rellenando formas casi por inercia. Aunque el que parecía más ido era Padfoot.

.- si sigues mordiendo la pluma terminaras tragándotela…- comentó al pasar el licántropo, firmando el ultimo papel.

Sirius dejo cansinamente la pluma sobre la mesa, soltó los papeles con desgana.

.- mejor ve a dormir, terminaras con esto mañana-

.-……….-

.- Sirius-

.-………………..-

.- ¿en que piensas?

.- ¿termino todo verdad?- preguntó con voz trémula.

Remus levanto una ceja.

.- ¿a que te refieres?

.- ¿a que ya finalizamos la misión no es cierto?- Sirius jugaba con sus dedos, encontrándolos extrañamente interesantes.

.- así es…-

.-………….-

.- Sirius, ¿puedes explicarme que te ocurre? Tus silencios no son de gran ayuda…-

.- se que debo estar preocupado por james, ¿no es cierto?- Remus no entendió muy bien la pregunta, pero asistió afirmativamente; quería ver hasta donde llegaría su amigo.- ¿entonces por que siento mi mente se ocupa mas de lo que pasara con virginia que de lo que pasara con James?

.- no creo que debas sentirte culpable por ello Sirius, James esta fuera de peligro y tiene a Lily a su lado…y tu…bueno…no lo se-

.- exactamente, ¡yo tampoco se!- el muchacho se paró por inercia de su asiento- me preocupa lo que pase de ahora en mas con ella, con su _prometido- _ escupió esta ultima palabra con desprecio.

.- sabes que según lo que declaro Lily él estaba bajo el encantamiento Imperius en el último ataque…-

.- ¿y en los demás?-

.-no, eso corrió por cuenta suya.-

.- maldito sea…- gruño el animago con rabia.- eso quiere decir que es un peligro de todas maneras…-

.- de alguna manera si-

.- y ella piensa quedarse con él…-

.- eso no lo se…- se sinceró.

.- no deseo que se quede con ese idiota- dijo inconscientemente el ex merodeador.

Remus sonrió de costado.

.- ¿acaso se lo dijiste?- indagó al pasar unos segundos.

.- ¿a quien?- Sirius lo miro perdido.

.- a ella…-

.-………..-

.- ¿no crees que deberías hacerlo?- el joven Black se quedo estático.- seria lo mejor, para ambos…-

.- pero…-

.- ¿desde cuando el don Juan mas codiciado de Hogwarts tiene miedo de hablar con una chica?- desafió el licántropo.

.- yo no tengo miedo, es solo que…- cansado de los "peros" de su amigo, Remus se paró, tomó el saco de Sirius y se lo entregó en mano al tiempo abría la puerta del despacho.

.- ve y habla con ella-

.- pero…- Remus casi empuja al ex merodeador fuera de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grifo del agua fría estaba a medio abrir, mojando con su contenido dos blancas manos.

Lily levantó la vista y su rostro se reflejo en el espejo. Estaba cansada, sus grandes ojos verdes estaban algo hinchados por tanto llanto, y bajo estos unas negras ojeras le daban aspecto desahuciado.

Con la pequeña toalla de mano se seco las manos y apago la luz del baño.

Se sentía horrible, sabia perfectamente que necesitaba descansar y dormir aunque sea un rato, pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, no si sabia que James aun seguía inconsciente y postrado en esa cama como si fuera un vegetal.

Ya no le importaba aquel engaño, ni los años de sufrimiento, ni sus peleas; lo cuidaría sin descanso alguno si era necesario solo quería verlo recuperado, que saliera de San Mungo sin consecuencias.

Mientras caminaba hacia la silla que había ubicado estratégicamente al lado de la cama, Lily podía ver como james aun seguía dormido profundamente.

Se encontraba algo blanco y bastante desalineado. Su cabello continuamente alborotado caía a los costados de su rostro, casi sin vida.

Lo único que daba la certeza de que aquel joven estaba vivo era una tenue respiración que hacia que su pecho se elevara casi imperceptiblemente bajo las sabanas.

Se acerco a él y con algo de temor tomó su mano percibiendo ese áspero contacto.

.- lo siento tanto…- sollozó apenada.

Continuara…

u.u hola!( a Grisel le pegan un tomatazo en plena cara) ya, me lo merezco, el cap no estuvo muy bueno y además me tarde mucho…pero no me peguen! Me costo mucho hacer, sobre todo por que la inspiración iba y venia como una condenada ¬¬.

El siguiente cap será más interesante, no solo por que tendremos la conversación de Virginia y Sirius sino por que será uno de los últimos así que todo se tendrá que ir acomodando para que la historia termine de tomar forma…u.u ya.

Se cuidan, y ténganme paciencia, los años no viene solos y si lo combinamos con mi locura…que pasta de desastres XD

Besos!

Grisel

Gracias a (n.n) : Nadir-Blue ; -ShIvErInG sMiLe- ; Virgi ; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs ; Missy ; Gerulita Evans ; LulaBlack ; Romina ; Urd Goddess and Demoness ; karipotter ; Rai-Potter ; alenkb; leyla; leodyn ; xaica ; klau ; Lazenca Daidouji ; nat ; moonyspat; luna black ; rochy true ; Arabella Figg Black; lucre; SabrinaEvans ; Kya Wri ; Alexxita Lupin Black ; Meichen-Chan; rocio


	17. Aquella verdad que no nos gusta

Capitulo 17: aquella verdad que no nos gusta

Le ardía, un dolor bien punzante llenaba todo su cuerpo de un calor un tanto insoportable. Aun sin abrir los ojos e daba cuenta de que la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad.

Debía ser muy tarde ya que no se escuchaban los continuos pasos de medimagos yendo y viniendo por los largos y anchos pasillos del San Mungo.

Como pudo, enfocó su vista en el techo, no le fue de mucha ayuda ya que no tenía sus anteojos y la negra habitación le impedía la visión.

Tratando en un vano esfuerzo recuperar sus anteojos movió su mano alertando a quien fuera que estuviera a su lado que el herido ya había despertado.

Lily se despertó rápidamente al sentir ese movimiento. Sus esmeraldas se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas al ver que aquella persona por fin había despertado.

.- hola- susurró el con voz ronca y casi inaudible el antiguo merodeador.

.- James….- sollozó ella y ante toda probabilidad prácticamente abalanzo sobre él.- estas bien…Dios….has despertado…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En uno de los cuartos mas lujosos de aquel hotel que se elevaba en medio de la zona central de Londres muggle, una joven salía del baño recién bañada, envuelta en todas enormes y blancas toallas de los hoteles de alta calidad. Sus dorados ojos se posaron en la vista de la amplia ventana que mostraba todas las luces de la ciudad encendidas en plena madrugada.

Faltaban sólo unas horas para que fuera a ver a Lily a San Mungo, por lo cual se cambio nuevamente a su ropa de dormir.

Apagó la luz y se acomodo en la cama, primero del costado derecho, luego del izquierdo, tal vez boca arriba la ayudaría...no, tampoco funcionaba.

Resopló confusa y cansada.

Tenia sueño, mucho y su cuerpo le gritaba que debía tomar un descanso si no quería caer en un cansancio extremo pero simplemente su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en que su vida se había transformado en solo unas horas.

Nuevamente la habían tratado de matar, la vida de una de sus amigas corrió peligro, ella misma corrió peligro cuando su prometido trato de molerla a golpes; No fue para nada un alivio que este estuviera bajo el hechizo Imperius, esa experiencia seria algo que nunca olvidaría en toda su vida. En pocas palabras, en esos últimos meses había tenido que madurar abruptamente saliendo de la cajita de cristal que su padre construyó para ella.

Se sentía llena y vacía al mismo tiempo, experiencias vividas que le enseñaron a dejar de pensar en ella sola y que las demás personas también podían preocuparse por ella sin que estuviera el dinero de por medio.

Esto incentivó que el caos de sensaciones nuevas le produjera un insomnio inquebrantable que ya para las cuatro de la madrugaba resultaba ser verdaderamente una maldición.

Estaba a punto de acomodarse nuevamente cuando golpearon a la puerta. Intrigada ni siquiera prendió la luz y se levantó a abrir. Lo lamento, apenas vio a aquella persona que osaba llamarla a esas horas de la noche quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

.- hola- dijo algo incomodo Sirius. Se veía que él también no había podido dormir nada

.- ¿que haces a esta hora acá?- por primera vez no parecía molesta, sino curiosa.

.- necesitaba hablar-

.- podríamos haberlo hecho en el hospital- esquivó cuando los penetrantes ojos de él intentaron mirarla directo.

Sirius se sintió fastidiado por la actitud lejana de Virginia.

.- no era el lugar-

.- ¿y te parece que en mi habitación a las cuatro de la madrugada es el escenario perfecto?-

.- Virginia, deja de comportarte como una niña- pese a lo que se hubiera esperado, en vez de enfadarse la muchacha bajó la vista.- se que es molesto, a mi también me parece odioso, pero…- tomó aire- si no soy sincero conmigo mismo y contigo no podré estar bien-

Ella seguía con su mirada pegada al suelo.

.- me gustas- el ambiente se tensó- en realidad…yo te a…-

.- no lo digas- suplicó ella entrecortadamente- no te atrevas…-

.- pero- sus miradas se cruzaron.

Virginia llenó sus pulmones de una fuerza inexistente.

.- toda mi vida estuve rodeada de personas que decían una cosa y sentían otra, personas falsas que solo se preocupaban por ellas sin tomar en cuenta lo que realmente yo quería-

.- Virginia-

.- no digo que seas igual a ellos, pero…- hizo una pausa- no necesito tu lastima, ni la de nadie-

.- no es lastima, yo realmente…-

.- no lo haces, no te engañes- la desolación que pudo percibir en estas palabras lo llenó de angustia-te vi…hace unas cuantas noches con Julie- Sirius creyó que el piso en el que estaba apoyado se iba despedazando rápidamente.- y no te culpo, es una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente-

.- estas equivocada yo-

Virginia sonrió tristemente.

.- por primera vez siento que lo comprendo, Sirius- sus ojos ya empapados apenas retenían las lágrimas- nací para ser una mujer de la alta sociedad, con mis hipócritas opiniones y mis discretos comentarios- suspiró ahogadamente- para crecer y casarme con el primer idiota que le pareciera bien a mi familia…-

.- puedes ser mas que eso- objetó él.

.- no, y aunque pudiera no sabría como hacerlo- se sinceró despiadadamente. Su semblante se volvió aun mas serio- cuando tu amigo James esté mejor, regresare con mi padre-

.- ¿y con Stephen verdad?- preguntó el sintiendo como le hervía la sangre.

.- si-

.- ¡eres una cobarde!- Sirius no pudo contenerse, se sentía furioso, traicionado, él había ido a declarársele y ella tomaba todo eso con esa maldita calma, la misma que utilizan los que ya están sentenciados a muerte y no tienen otra salida mas que la resignación.

.- lo se, pero…nunca me enseñaron a no serlo- esas palabras le pegaron en plena cara al ex merodeador como si de una nueva revelación se tratase.

Virginia aprovechó esto y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

.-espera- le detuvo ya a unos centímetros de que la misma se cerrara por completo.- no te detendré, al fin y al cabo harás lo que se te venga en gana pero…- le costaba decirlo- me gustaría saber si fui el único que sintió algo en este tiempo o si tu tam…-

.- no lo fuiste y no lo serás nunca, Sirius- contestó ella quitando delicadamente la mano de él de la puerta y permitiendo que aquel pedazo de madera se interpusiera por completo entre ellos dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco a poco cada uno de los medimagos y de las enfermeras que estaban atendiéndolo se fueron retirando. En la puerta, con un recién llegado Remus, estaba Lily impaciente por el siguiente reporte sobre James.

La pelirroja movía sus manos nerviosamente ante lo que pudiera decir el medimago.

.- tranquila, de seguro todo estará bien- dijo la voz tranquilizadora del licántropo de ojos dorados.

Lily lo miró agradecida hasta que el medimago salio de la habitación.

.- ya pueden pasar si quieren- comentó bastante aliviado.

Ambos sacaron un leve suspiro de alivio.

.- se encuentra en mejor estado y va mejorando favorablemente- sonrió- tiene mucha suerte su amigo-

El señor se marcho tras decir estas palabras dejando a la pelirroja y a Remus en completo silencio.

.- si quieres pasa primero- ofreció rápidamente él.

.- pero…-

.- se que necesitan hablar, yo iré a tomar algo de café, dormí muy poco y aun no estoy bien despierto- se excusó el castaño retirándose sin esperar respuesta de Lily.

Con el temor que representa enfrentarse al pasado, ella entró a la habitación en donde un conciente y semi sentado James se encontraba junto con la última enfermera que terminó enseguida con su trabajo y se fue.

.- ¿como te sientes?- indagó acercándose a la cama.

.- como si me hubieran pasado con un aplanadora por encima- James parecía encontrase mejor puesto que su sentido del humor no desaparecía.

Lily sonrió ante esto.

.- ¿tienes hambre, sed?-

.- no-

Esa sensación de incomodidad volvió a invadirla al sentirse a merced de él. Lo que había hecho al verlo despertar estaba fuera de su comprensión; si, se había tirado prácticamente a sus brazos sin ninguna vergüenza, y ahora, sentía como toda la cara amenazaba con explotar por lo roja que estaba.

.- me puso muy contento- dijo James sacándola estrepitosamente de sus pensamientos- que te preocuparas por mi de esa manera- Lily solo asintió apenada- se que…no tengo derecho a tener ese privilegio-

.- ………-

.- creo que esto ya te lo dije una y otra vez y tal vez no quisiste creerme pero…-

Lily negó y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

.- se que estuve bien en enojarme, no me arrepiento de ello, James- él la escuchaba atentamente- pero tal vez no lo enfoque de la manera debida…- esquivó sus ojos- te llegue a odiar con toda mi alma, a despreciarte con una fuerza inimaginable…-

.- no te culpo si aun lo haces- interrumpió el auror.

.- no lo hago-se sinceró- tendría que hacerlo, pero no puedo, no después de haber pasado todo lo que vivimos en estos meses-suspiró- pero aun no estoy lista para perdonarte del todo, no se si algún día podré hacerlo…

Después de aquel incidente con Marlen se prometió no engañarse más, por más que eso le costara su reciente y enorme orgullo que la envolvía como una barrera de protección del mundo exterior.

Justamente, en ese momento, las palabras antes dichas estaban en conflicto con la parte de su cerebro que había estado resentido por el engaño de él.

.- ¿sonara muy pretencioso de mi parte si…- ambos se fijaron en el otro- por lo menos pudiera considerarte mi amiga?

Lily le regaló una media sonrisa.

.- por mi esta bien- contestó la pelirroja.

Una luz de esperanza se abrió ante los ojos de James, tal vez no era lo que esperaba, pero era un comienzo y así lograría reconquistarla desde cero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la cafetería de San Mungo dos personas se encontraban hablando animadamente, cercanas a una de las ventanas viendo como amanecía.

.- ¿como crees que le haya ido a Sirius?- Hilary sorbió su café disfrutando de su calidez.

.- espero que bien, seria impredecible sino decirte como se comportara-

.- ¿eso quiere decir que nunca lo rechazaron?- Remus negó rotundamente- vaya problema…-

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- él se intereso en lo que estaba a punto de decir su amiga.

.- recuerdas que ayer me tocó ir a ver como estaba Stephen- el licántropo asintió- bien, me dijo algo, que no debería tomar en cuenta pero…no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

.- y eso seria…-

.- que Virginia nunca podrá escapar de lo que es- hizo una mueca de tristeza- "un ave de colección que nació y vivirá por siempre en una jaula de oro, así por mas que el ave intente escapar, si no sabe hacerlo nunca lo logrará…"-

.- ¿que quiso decir con ello?-

.- si es lo que estoy pensando, es que ella no se opondrá y que seguirá al pie de la letra todo lo que le ordene su padre- tomó algo mas de su bebida- y si dentro de esas ordenes esta casarse con Stephen , así se hará…-

.- Al final, es más débil de lo que aparentaba- opinó Remus vagamente.

.- mas que débil, tiene miedo, miedo a lo que hay fuera de su jaula…-

.- tal vez tengas razón-

Continuara….

Buenas! Como están mis queridos amigos, he vuelto después de tanto y con un capitulo que es medio corto, pero en mi opinión contiene lo necesario para ya ir dándole un final a esta historia, todavía no estoy segura si faltan uno o dos capítulos mas para que de por terminada **Mi vida después de ti**, pero hasta ese entonces espero que sigan leyendo como lo han hecho hasta ahora, dándole una alegría a mi almita bonita.

Los quiero

Grisel

Miles y miles de gracias a: Gerulita Evans; xaica; -ShIvErInG sMiLe-; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; leodyn; rochy true; nat; luna black; karipotter; Andreina; Rai-Potter; deathkiSSe; Chica.Padfoot.xD; Nadir-Blue; CoNnY-B; Cheri; Mary93; Meichen-Chan; patitopotter


	18. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 18: Un nuevo comienzo

Sus esmeraldas se posaron sobre la ventana empañada por el tiempo invernal. Nuevamente las luces fuera, en la misma ciudad, iluminaban cada uno de sus cabellos destellando una alegría inusitada.

La cual compartía por fracciones de tiempo.

.- sabia que estarías aquí- aquel que fue una vez el ser mas odiado por ella caminaba con dos tazas de café caliente.- ¿acaso no piensas unirte en el festejo?

Lily afirmó lentamente mientras agarraba el café.

James se situó en la silla en frente de la pelirroja.

.- lo haré en cuanto termine con estos papeles- acomodó los mismos para poder apoyar su taza en el escritorio.- igual falta algo para media noche…-

.- lo se- sorbió del liquido- pero eso no es excusa para que te encierres en esta oficina en noche buena cuando todos tus compañeros estamos festejando.

.-No me reprendas, James- exigió ella más en tono de broma- ¿por que no vas a levantarle el ánimo a Sirius?

.- De él mejor ni hablar, esta metido en una pila de informes que debemos entregar dentro de dos meses…-

Lily rió melancólica.

.- esta así desde ese día ¿no?- James afirmó- ¿Quién diría que el famosísimo y soltero empedernido Sirius Back terminaría enamorándose?- jugó distraídamente con el dobladillo de su falda.

.- y ahora esta peor, hace tres noches leyó ese articulo que quise esconderle durante toda la semana- James hizo referencia a una revista amarillista que anunciaba la inminente boda de la heredera a la fortuna Hamilton y el ya dueño de las compañías Wilthon para ese mismo dia.- creí que pondría el grito en el cielo…-

.- pero…-

.- salió de la oficina y tiempo después lo encontré en el bar de siempre más bebido que nunca, parecía una esponja que absorbida todo el alcohol del lugar- suspiró- pensaba que solo era un enamoramiento del momento pero ya pasaron tres meses.

Lily se perdió por unos momentos en sus pensamientos.

A partir de todo lo ocurrido meses atrás comprendió cual era realmente su lugar, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados nuevamente y esta vez había sido para bien.

Ni bien James terminó de recuperarse ella regresó a Francia solo para delegar su trabajo a otra persona, renunciando así, a ser la embajadora de Inglaterra en Francia.

Mudándose definitivamente a Londres, comenzó a trabajar en la parte de relaciones públicas del ministerio de magia y tenia pensado entrar a la academia de auror ni bien comenzara el año.

Miró a James que se encontraba entretenido viendo "El profeta" de ese día. Sonrió para si al pensar que, contra todo pronostico, había vuelto a ser su amiga. Sabía que no era como antes y eso también él lo sentía, pero por lo menos estaban juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa sensación de bienestar y alegría aparecía mas a menudo en sus momentos con él, dejando atrás y convirtiendo esa pelea de años en una pesadilla lejana que había llegado a su final, dando paso a un nuevo comienzo.

No pudo retener una sonrisa al mirar por la ventana y recordar que tal vez los copos que caían fuera, protagonistas del invierno, fueran tal vez muy parecidos a aquellos que un año atrás la veían, sentada en otro país, lejos de sus seres queridos, de su vida y de ella misma.

La música proveniente desde el lobby se escucho aun más.

.- se ve que más de uno esta "feliz" esta noche-

.- Mastins es el encargado de eso, se bebió más de medio barril de cerveza alemana y ahora anda dando espectáculo-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus pies le dolían, bueno, sus pies, la cabeza los ojos le ardían de tanto que había llorado.

Se miró al espejo opaco del ascensor del lugar.

Demacrada, esa era la figura que se reflejada, parecía como si tuviera mas años de los que realmente tenia.

Pero era razonable, nunca había tenido que pasar por lo que vivió. Se sentía sola, pero no soledad de la mala sino esa misma que te da la certeza de que por más que te dio miedo, remontaste vuelo y por fin haces lo que realmente deseas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándola ver frente a ella un espectáculo muy gracioso. Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos bailando al compás de la música era alentado por las jóvenes presentes.

Como había terminado ahí, no lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era correr con todas sus fuerzas al traslador más cercano que había en la mansión, dejando atrás los gritos de su padre, las amenazas de su prometido y las miradas atónitas de sus invitados en pleno salón.

Los sentimientos que ahora se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, en su cabeza y sobre todo en su corazón apenas le daban un pequeño respiro ante la situación que estaba apunto de enfrentar. Sus manos, ahora algo sudadas gracias a la época invernal combinada con el diminuto pero molesto lapso de estrés que esta nueva experiencia le causaba no dejaran de moverse frenéticamente intentando darse a si mismas algo del calor imperante en el edificio.

Apresurándose a bajar, sonrió inconscientemente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Cercana se encontraba sentado un hombre entrado en años.

.- perdone- los ojos del canoso se posaron en ella, que al verla de cuerpo completo quedo mudo- sabe en donde…-

Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

.- se encuentra en la última puerta a la izquierda, yendo por este pasillo- le señalo una castaña de ostentosas curvas-

.- gracias- sin perder el tiempo y pasando por alto la mirada de algunos rezagados de la fiesta que al verla pasar no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y una risa extraña.

.- ¿Quién era esa chica, Juliet?- ella río socarronamente.-

.- no seas tan curioso, ya lo sabrás…- tiró de la mano del hombre para que se parara y se le uniera a la fiesta que se había formado en el medio cuando en un arranque de locura, el muchacho bailarín sobre el escritorio comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Caminó por el pasillo a medio iluminar por unas luces intermitentes típicas de esas festividades navideñas, pudiendo notar como el silencio inmutable del lugar era roto a segundos por el ruido de una pluma deslizándose por la gruesa y áspera superficie de un pergamino.

Un fuerte nudo se posesiono de su garganta. El miedo, la confusión y la locura pasaron como ráfagas de verdad por su mente.

¿Qué es lo que la había llevado hasta allí¿Por que lo hizo?

Mientras su cabeza maquinaba ideas irrelevantes, por así decirlo, a esa realidad que estaba aproximándose y acortaba distancia a medida que el puño, blanco, de ella se levantaba para tocar la puerta.

Llamó.

Ahora si…quería salir corriendo, a donde fuera pero desaparecer de allí sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

.- ¡ ya te dije que no quería ir a la fiesta James, tengo trabajo!- se escucho desde dentro.

Dudó¿ y si no fue buena idea ir…y si…?

.- James, ya déjate de…- los opacos y grises ojos de el ex merodeador se cruzaron instintivamente con los de aquella joven parada en la entrada.

Instantáneamente y sin pretenderlo ambos entraron en un estado de parálisis.

Virginia, por el terror que ese momento totalmente desconocido dentro de sus recuerdos le proporcionada y él por el simple hecho de ver aquella mujer que ya creía perdida.

Incomoda por esa mirada insistente y para ella un tanto juzgadora, trato de hacer algo con las manos y que mejor que limpiarse las manos distraídamente en su largo vestido.

.- que…que…-

Sirius apenas podía articular palabra.

.-……..- se dijo a si misma que si no decía lo que tenia pensado todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento y las cosas que dejo atrás por llegar a ese lugar, no servirían de nada. Se perderían como un granito de arena en una playa.- yo…- se quito del medio un largo mecho negro que con la corrida cayó sobre su rostro impidiéndole parcialmente la vista.- supuestamente tenia un discurso pensado…- rió tratando de sacarse de encima todo ese malestar de nerviosismo- pero…ya no me lo acuerdo…- Sirius seguía mudo pero ya levantado, estaba a unos tres metros de ella, tras el escritorio repleto de informes.

.- Virginia-

.- no, espera…no me lo acuerdo sin embargo si tengo algo que decirte- cerró los ojos y al abrirlos una sinceridad nunca vista en sus ojos dorados apareció- perdóname-

.- pero-

.- creo, o mejor dicho, esto segura de que tú has sido la única persona sincera conmigo, nunca cumpliste mis caprichos y si algo no te parecía me lo decías…- se detuvo para meditar mejor lo que diría a continuación- agradezco que hallas sido tan sincero, aclarándome cosas que nadie se había atrevido a decirme...-

Sirius escuchaba cada palabra bajo una mezcla de perplejidad y comprensión.

Por su rostro paso una sonrisa al verla allí, abriendo, por así decirlo, su corazón; agitada, atragantándose con las palabras, indecisa, medio despeinada y con un vestido de novia, que tenia que reconocer le quedaba hermoso aun cuando estuviera algo mojado y sucio.

Ella seguía hablando, sacándose de encima lo que había pensado durante esos meses que volvió a su casa, bajo el mando de su padre.

Él, la mente de la muchacha recordó la mueca inmensa de decepción e impresión cuando el sacerdote conjugaba esas palabras a las que tanto había temido: acepta por esposo a…

No lo hizo, antes de que nadie pudiera actuar ella negó rotundamente y tirando a un lado el maldito velo que le estorbaba por lo largo que era, bajo del altar.

Algo, no supo que, tal vez un sexto sentido, la obligo a ver hacia la parte derecha del salón. Su padre, mudo, trato de detenerla pero con un "lo siento" que sonó mas simple de lo que hubiera deseado, ella salió de allí.

El ex merodeador pudo notar como Virginia se mostraba cada vez más confusa, como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar con todos los pensamientos que parecían hacer una carrera para ver de cual saldría primero, así que, con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella.

.- Virginia-

.- y…- ella seguía hablando y hablando. Sirius creyó verse a si mismo reflejado cuando él mismo había ido esa noche, hacia ya tres meses atrás, a la habitación de ella, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ese mismo sentimiento que la embargaba a Virginia en ese momento.

Lentamente tomó sus brazos que se movían casi frenéticamente.

.- Virginia¿puedes por lo menos respirar un poco? Estas azul- le recomendó.

La muchacha obedeció, al parecer, pasando por alto la proximidad de él.

.- ¿sabes algo? creo saber lo que ocurre- Virginia sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando la mano de el tomó de su barbilla para poder mirarla directo a los ojos- no te preocupes…yo también tuve que recorrer ese mismo camino- dijo Sirius refiriéndose al descubrir lo que realmente sentía.

.- pero-

.- aunque- la interrumpió- tienes una ventaja…-

.- ¿cual?- preguntó ella sintiendo como Sirius acariciaba lentamente su mejilla.

.- me tienes a mi para guiarte- susurró acercando su rostro al de ella, tomando por sorpresa unos labios ya conocidos por él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con cansancio y algo de alegría firmó el último papel, dejando ya la destartalada pluma a su derecha.

.- ya esta…termine- dijo triunfante.

James la miró cerrando el profeta cuidadosamente y colocándolo sobre una pila de diarios viejos.

.- ahora si me apetece ir a tomar algo- agarró su chaqueta.- ¿vamos?

El apuesto auror sonrió medianamente al reconocer ese deje de confianza en la voz de su interlocutora.

Definitivamente haber vuelto a ser amigo de Lily fue sido lo mejor que le pasó, después de todo, así es como había comenzado todo. Aquella amistad que habían tejido juntos parecía más resistente que cualquier cosa, más fuerte que las peleas, los alejamientos y el olvido.

.- James- le llamó; él salió rápidamente de su pensamientos- ¿quieres que invitemos a Remus?-

.- él esta ocupado-

.- ¿no me digas que sigue hablando con Hilary por la chimenea sobre ese libro de cultura universal?- James asintió colocándose su abrigo.- me alegro por ellos, por lo menos tiene mucho de que hablar- bromeó desde la puerta.

Pero algo la hizo detenerse antes de tomar la perilla de la misma.

Se giró, aun dudando de lo que vio hacia segundos, pero su sentimiento se disipo al ver que eso que había visto aun seguía allí.

James ocupado en colocarse los guantes no vio a Lily acercarse a él.

Solo sintió cuando su mejilla izquierda aumentaba instintivamente de temperatura al sentir los carnosos labios de la pelirroja.

Ella se alejó rápidamente, casi con actitud aniñada.

.- pero que fue…- James iba a preguntar cuando la pelirroja le señaló un pequeño muerdago levitando sobre su cabeza.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y salió del despacho.

Tradición o amistad, no lo sabia, el tiempo se lo diría y tendría que ser paciente ya que nada que valga la pena tener en esta vida se consigue fácilmente. Pero no tenía problema, él esperaría.

Después de todo, la paciencia es una virtud que muy pocos tienen y que por suerte gracias a Lily, él la había conocido.

**Fin**

**Me tarde, se que quieren matarme por dicha ofensa hacia ustedes mis fieles amigos, pero hice lo mejor que pude para que este capitulo quedara perfecto. **

**He de ser sincera, estoy muy contenta por que es mi primer fic en serie terminado. Mi ser muy feliz!**

**Para mí, el final quedo muy bien, claro, a mi parecer u.u. **

**Tengo un epilogo. No es meramente necesario ya que es como una agregado, pero si se quedaron con curiosidad de lo que pasó, háganmelo saber así sabré si lo subo o no.**

**Desde ya agradezco el apoyo que me dieron todos los lectores; su compañía a través de este fanfition ha una de mis mas grandes satisfacciones. Yo escribí la historia, pero ustedes me ayudaron a construirla paso a paso. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero leerlos pronto.**

**Los quiero**

**Grisel**

**Para esas personitas que me dejaron mensaje, miles de agradecimientos ( **IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs ; luna black; -ShIvErInG sMiLe-; xaica; Mary93; leodyn; nat; rochy true; Gerulita Evans; Sailor Alluminem Siren; deathkiSSe; rosita!; Meichen-Chan; 1OOON; CoNnY-B )


	19. Epilogo

**Aclaracion:** _Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas, ya que por un pequeño error mio muchos no pudieron leer el Epilogo de esta historia ya terminada hace mucho. He decidio subirla junto con el fic para que todos tengan la oportunidad de leerla ya que me han llegado varios mails a lo largo de este tiempo preguntandome por el epilogo, el cual yo subi tiempo despues de concluido el fic, pero con otro nombre. Lo crei conveniente, pero viendo los resultados, mas de la mitad no lo vio asi que se quedo con el epilogo alla perdido. Lamento muchisimo el error y espero que los que no hayan podido leerlo ahora lo disfruten._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos por su apoyo._

**Epilogo**

Mi vida después de ti

El viento fresco de principios de primavera golpeaba las ventanas de una casa estilo rustico que se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, dentro de ella, sus ocupantes iban de un lado para otro llevando adornos y terminando de preparar el lugar.

En una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, tres mujeres rodeaban a una cuarta que nerviosa se miraba continuamente en el espejo. Su vestido blanco inmaculado y suave cuan la tela se lo permitía, se movía y adoptaba las posiciones más elegantes mientras que su portadora se giraba.

Sus acompañantes revisaban los últimos de talles.

.- como no dejes de temblar no terminaremos nunca- aportó una de ellas sonriente. El vestido que llevaba puesto era idéntico al que portaba la otra ayudante. Color vino y ceñido al cuerpo, pegándose a esas curvas que ellas ya creían perdidas después de esos años.

.- no puedo evitarlo- contestó la novia.- menos mal que el vestido es amplio por que sino se notaria el terremoto de mis piernas.

Las tres ayudantes sonrieron.

.- a eso se lo llama "terror pre nupcial"-

.- no vayas a salirnos ahora con que tu nueva carrera en la vida es ser una novia fugitiva- bromeó una joven con el cabello mas negro que el carbón.

.- no lo haré…creo-

.- no te preocupes, es normal que te sientas así- le calmó una pelirroja de resplandecientes y delineados ojos verdes- es un paso muy importante el que estas a punto de dar.

La novia asintió levemente.

.- bien, ya esta listo- exclamó la cuarta que era la estilista y que hasta ese momento se había dedicado por completo a su cabello- estas preciosa.

.- entonces…- se miró nuevamente y por ultima vez en el espejo, tomó aire llenando sus pulmones.- estoy lista-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El clima era perfecto y la ceremonia lo fue aun mas, el viento no sopló ni por un momento en el transcurso de la novia hacia el altar posicionado estratégicamente en medio del maravilloso parque que era parte de la casona.

El camino en medio de los dos sectores de asientos fue adornado de flores en tonos pasteles dándole un aire de exquisitez y simpleza.

Y ahora, en medio de la fiesta, los novios ahora convertidos en marido y mujer eran saludados con cariño por todos sus conocidos y parientes.

La mujer pelirroja veía esta escena con cariño mientras que no se alejaba de la mesa de entremeses.

.- ¿otra vez comiendo todo a tu paso? – un apuesto muchacho de su misma edad, se alegró ante la cara de enojo fingido de ella.

.- ¿y que si fuera así¿Habría algún problema?-contestó la mujer.

.- para nada- el joven se acercó lentamente y con aire seductor, le quito la copa de alcohol que tenia en la mano – a mi me gustas de todas las formas habidas y por haber, por que habría de molestarme algo tan insignificante como eso- murmuró ya perdido en ese espacio lechoso que tenia como cuello aquella pelirroja de impresionantes ojos verdes.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir tal contacto, aunque no duró mucho.

.- ¡papi!- la voz de un niño les distrajo. A los pies de la pareja un pequeño de no mas de cuatro años tironeaba del pantalón de su padre.- tengo sed- informó.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

Lily levantó en brazos a su pequeño retoño mientras que James le servia algo de agua en un vasito.

.- ¿se puede saber en donde estabas?- preguntó James con tono de regaño. El niño se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

.- jugando con Samuel, pero ahora esta mas entretenido tocando la cabeza de su hermanito- replicó él niño entregándole el vasito ya vacío a su madre- no se que le encuentra de interesante.

.- recuerda que tiene curiosidad¿acaso tu no la tendrías, Harry?- indagó curiosa Lily.

El niño negó rotundamente.

.- no, a mi me gusta mas tocar caracolitos- explicó con convicción. Sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre brillaron por un momento.

.- eso explica tus manos llenas de barro- replicó su padre.

Harry no llegó a contestar.

.- ¡ahí esta el otro delincuente!- le escucharon decir a un joven apuesto y de galante postura, mientras llegaba junto a ellos- ya me parecía raro que Samuel estuviera cubierto de barro y sólo-

Harry rió.

.- ¿no estaba contigo y con Virginia?-

.- no pelirroja, es aun peor, estaba tratando de hacerle una mascara de barro rejuvenecedora a Eriu- Replicó Sirius. El susodicho Samuel salió de detrás de su padre.- y que mejor que hacérselo con tierra del cantero contiguo al cochecito del bebé.- dijo en tono reprobatorio. – Virginia esta adentro tratando de quitarle la tierra de la ropa, al parecer nuestros hijos no tiene mucha puntería, le dieron a todo el cuerpo menos a la cara.

.- gracias a Dios- exclamó la misma mujer de cabello azabache de hacia un rato llegando agitada, cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos- ya lo limpie, ahora es el turno de Samuel- el niño intento escaparse de el agarre de su madre que ni lerda ni perezosa dejo al mas pequeño en manos de su esposo y lo agarró en plena tarea de esconderse bajo la mesa.- de esta no te escapas, tienes que lavarte esa cara, la tienes llena de barro...y esas manos- se horrorizó.

El niño forcejeó pero no hubo caso, sus intentos se perdieron al entrar a la casa.

.- Dime que no tendremos que liar con cosas así, Hilary- bromeó un hombre alto y elegante, ese día estaba especialmente apuesto y gallardo. La mujer a su lado rió.

.- no te prometo nada- dijo.

.-no se burlen, ya los quiero ver- opinó Sirius arrullando a su hijo menor- cuanto mas grandes mas mañosos-

.- si lo sabrás tu- respondió Remus.

.- no aproveches, hoy no te haré nada por que es tu boda pero atrévete a decírmelo mañana- se mofó el ojigris.

Lily miraba todo casi con nostalgia alegre; a pesar de los años ninguno había cambiado mucho externamente. Seguían siendo aquellos que una vez se embarcaron en una misión complicada, esa que les ayudó a redescubrirse a si mismos y ver las cosas bajo un cristal diferente. De eso hacia 5 años, casi 6. Ya contaba con 27 y se sentía más viva que cuando tenía 15. Su vida ya no era la misma, no desde que tomó la decisión de dejar el pasado completamente hacia cuatro años atrás. Esa misma tarde en la que empezando de nuevo y sin darse cuenta había sucumbido a los encantos de su mejor amigo, por segunda vez.

No era esa inexperta chica, casi marginada y desvalorizada, sino que era una mujer hecha y derecha que sabia lo que quería y que haría. Y entre lo primero estaba él, si, aquel mismo que en ese preciso momento levantaba a Harry, su bebé, para regañarlo por lo ocurrido con el barro. Se sentía feliz por haber permitido a ese hombre volver a su vida, ocupando un lugar que sólo él podía tener.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Habían cambiado tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo.

Virginia y Sirius se habían casado poco después de su boda con James. Inmediatamente tuvieron a su primer hijo, Samuel, el cual era la viva imagen de su padre ojigris. Lamentablemente para Virginia su propio padre murió antes de que Samuel naciera, sin embargo tuvo el tiempo como para perdonarlo y que él le perdonase por todo lo ocurrido. Fue un golpe muy duró pero logró superarlo gracias a Sirius y a su pequeño niño.

Ahora como única heredera de una empresa multinacional y millonaria, balanceaba su trabajo con sus hijos a los cuales les brindaba todo lo que a ella alguna vez le faltó.

Ni ella ni Sirius supieron más de Stephen, no después de que al año de la boda fallida con Virginia saliera en las tapas amarillistas del mundo con su nueva presa, o mejor dicho, esposa, una chica de familia adinerada. Virginia la conocía y la pobre no tenía ni dos dedos de frente.

.- "Tal para cual"- recitó Sirius al enterarse.

En cuanto a los recién casados, teóricamente ellos serian los primeros en formar familia, desde un principio se llevaron de maravilla y estuvieron cuatro años de novios después de una larga amistad. Hilary fue transferida a una compañía que tenía sede en Londres y esto fue lo que le dio el broche de oro a la relación. La sorpresa no fue solo de ellos cuando a tres meses de la fiesta de compromiso se enteraron de que un nuevo niño formaría parte del grupo. Y eso fue hace dos meses por lo cual el embarazo todavía no se notaba en la figura de la castaña cobriza.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan lejanos de ese instante que se sintió realmente perturbada cuando le abrazaron por detrás, volviéndole a la realidad.

.- ¿en que estabas pensando? Se te veía muy entretenida- comentó James. A lo lejos Virginia y Sirius hablaban con el pequeño Samuel mientras que este ponía cara de perrito regañado.

.- en lo que pasó en estos años- respondió Lily con firmeza. Sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los ojos de él- pero sobre todo… en mi vida después de ti.-

James sin titubeos ni palabras no dudo en tomar su mano con cariño y amor. Ese mismo que años atrás los había unido. Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile, en donde los novios bailaban con un alegre Harry.

Ellos tuvieron un pasado lúgubre pero ya no importaba, su presente y su futuro estaban allí y lo disfrutarían.

Disfrutarían de su vida…después de ellos mismos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
